No Guts, No Glory
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are engaged now. But will thier love conquer all as well as the Jounin exams? The finals have begun. New faces will collide with the old as they all try to become Jounins. This fic has everything and i suck at summarys
1. NO NOT THE PARENTS

Ok this is the long awaited sequel to 'for the Longest Time'  
  
Kuwabara: this had better be good  
  
Aww go home to your soaps  
  
Kuwabara: that's it a thousand push-ups now  
  
Aww man anyways enjoy  
  
Kuwabara: Hurry up  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
It had been about six months since the guys had pulled their little singing act. Naruto had changed a little he had turned sixteen and was now able to ask for a girls hand in marriage. Not that Naruto was in a hurry to do something like that. Naruto was on his way over to see Hinata through the window of course. He had not worked up enough courage to talk to Hiashi Hyuga about dating Hinata. He would sooner take on Orichimaru and all of his lackeys first. 'god I miss her' Naruto thought ' maybe Iruka was right about her'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So then since you have spent so much time with this girl what are your plans together?" Iruka asked.  
  
"Nothing much right now Master Iruka we're only fifteen" Naruto said  
  
"And Next year you will be at the age where you can ask for a woman's hand in marriage" Iruka said and Naruto blushed "You do realize that don't you?"  
  
"Of course master Iruka its just I don't want to think that far down the road" Naruto said "Especially since I would need the approval of her family"  
  
"I really wouldn't worry too much about that" Iruka said "If you love her do you care?"  
  
"It's not that, I am worried that her family will disown her though" Naruto said looking down at his feet. Iruka stood up and looked at his former student. 'He has grown so much since I first began teaching him' Iruka thought 'he has become a man before my very eyes'   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Naruto had reached the Hyuga household and started to climb up the tree. He peeked inside to see Hinata laying on her bed reading a book. Naruto lightly tapped on the window. Hinata looked over to see Naruto's smiling face in the window. She opened it and Naruto hopped in and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Hinata blushed. "So what shall we do tonight? go out or" Naruto said and put his right hand on her right cheek (AN: not on her face. Muhahahaha) "Or shall we stay in"   
  
Hinata broke out of his seductive hold and took a step back. "ok whoa boy heel " Hinata teased "I think it would be nice if you met the family"   
  
Naruto looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. All the color drained from his face. His grin faded. "Hinata?" Naruto said   
  
"Yes Naruto" Hinata replied  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" Naruto shouted "YOUR FATHER HATES ME! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT NEJI WILL DO TO ME"  
  
"Naruto calm down" Hinata said "Its not that big of a deal"  
  
"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?" Naruto continued "MY HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER IS NOT A BIG DEAL?" Naruto was freaking out. He took a deep breath and began to talk again "okay I am sorry about that but your family is important. Your important. But me I am common street trash. I have no nobility nor do I have a high position in the ninja rankings"   
  
"Well you are a Chuunin now so its not as if your low ether" Hinata said "And your planning on becoming a Jounin anyways I mean am I right?" Naruto nodded and hugged Hinata close. He kissed her forehead gently then he looked deeply into her pearl white eyes.  
  
"okay Hinata we'll talk to them but not tonight" Naruto said "Lets just go out for a walk okay?" Hinata nodded. Naruto went out the window and jumped down to the ground level.   
  
Hinata went downstairs to walk out the door but Hiashi was sitting in his chair "Hinata where do you think you're going?" Hiashi asked "Its dark out"  
  
"Just for a little walk father" Hinata said "I'll be back before its too late"  
  
"Be back before nine" Hiashi demanded "and don't dawdle on your way home ether"  
  
Hinata nodded and walked outside. Then Hinata's mother Sayuri walked over to Hiashi. "So when do you think She's going to tell you?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know but I wish she would be more honest with me" Hiashi said "maybe if I promise not to kill the boy on sight"  
  
"Would you really do that to your best friends son?" Sayuri asked  
  
"If the fourth were still here of course not" He said "But now that he's gone who knows"  
  
Sayuri laughed and hugged her husband "Maybe you should 'catch' them in the act?" She said "See what Naruto does".  
  
"That sounds like a fairly good idea" Hiashi said "I'll wait for their good night kiss and then I'll scare the crap out of them both. Reminds me of my younger years"  
  
-End chapter 1  
  
Ok chapter one of the sequel you have all been craving for is done now if I don't get a lot of reviews I am dumping this fic  
  
Kuwabara: you wouldn't I'd kill you first  
  
Fine we'll fight if I win then I forget this fic but if you win then I'll finish the whole thing  
  
Kuwabara: fair enough I shall defeat you  
  
Did you forget something  
  
Kuwabara: what's that  
  
Reviews are what give you your author powers  
  
Kuwabara: crap REVIEW OR WERE DOOMED! 


	2. The Box and what lies inside of it

Kuwabara: I have defeated you finally  
  
Yeah that did take a long time didn't it?  
  
Kuwabara: sorry folks but I have put my pupil in his place Pant and now he must continue this story  
  
Shucks you got just enough reviews too.  
  
No Guts No Glory Chapter 2  
  
Naruto and Hinata continued walking in the forest until they came to the lake. 'The very same lake I talked with Iruka before our date Hinata' Naruto thought 'and I still haven't regretted my decision. Ah so much I haven't worked up the guts to admit it.  
  
FLASHBACK (Two days ago)  
  
Naruto was in a jewelry shop of all places. "Are you sure kid?" The man asked "That's a pretty penny you're spending and you don't look that old"  
  
"Trust me old man" Naruto responded "When you love someone nothing else is important. How much again?"  
  
"Take it kid no charge" The man behind the counter said "If your that crazy about this girl then your gonna need all the money you can get" Naruto happily took the ring and the box and put it in his pocket. It was only after he left the store that he began to wonder if he did the right thing.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Naruto was currently fumbling with the box inside of his pocket wondering if it was the right time. Hinata wasn't noticing his extreme worry though she was looking at the beautiful view of the lake. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. "So what do you think?" Hinata asked gazing at the lake.  
  
"About what?" Naruto asked   
  
"About us. About the family."  
  
"Well I think we make a very cute couple" Naruto said kissing Hinata's hair "As for your family I don't want to meet them because I wouldn't live to see tomorrow but I suppose that's inevitable"  
  
"You mean…"  
  
"Yeah I'll go meet your folks tomorrow" Naruto said "And I unfortunately will not be entering from the window again"  
  
Naruto and Hinata continued to walk around the lake holding each others hand.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Oh forget it" Shikamaru said "No way"  
  
"Oh come on you know you want to" Ino said   
  
"Could you come up with a less evil plan?" Shikamaru asked  
  
"Not even if I tried" Ino replied.  
  
"But you must be joking"   
  
"Nope"  
  
"Is there an alternative"  
  
"Death"  
  
"Hold on I'm thinking…" Shikamaru thought  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake its just a chick flick" Ino said dragging Shikamaru in. "You know I have got to start putting a leash on you"  
  
"You know I hear Kiba's available I'm sure he's wear your leash" Shikamaru said   
  
"Would you rather me go out with him then?" Ino asked  
  
"No I'd kill him first" Shikamaru said   
  
"Then why cant you just sit there and take this like man?" Ino said "What does it take to get you to behave like a ten year old?"  
  
"A good flick for starters" Shikamaru said and Ino gave him a death glare "or someone I know around besides you forcing me to act mature"  
  
"That's it" Ino said in joy  
  
"What's it?" Shikamaru asked eating some popcorn as the previews began to show.   
  
"We'll go on a double date with Hinata and Naruto" Ino said .Shikamaru choked on his popcorn.  
  
"Wh-what!" Shikamaru said "Why?"  
  
"Because that way at least I can talk to Hinata about girl stuff" Ino said "And you'll have to behave"  
  
Back to our hero (ha ha I think I just found my trademark Kuwabara: Will you shut up!)  
  
Naruto and Hinata were making their way back to the Hyuga house still hand in hand. Naruto and Hinata stopped about ten feet away from the Hyuga house. "So Hinata about tomarrow what time do you think I should stop by to meet your folks?" Naruto asked.   
  
"About noon sounds good" Hinata said. Naruto began fumbling with the box in his pocket again. 'its now or never. After I meet the family Hiashi is gonna kill me and then Neji is going to use me as a punching bag. But if she says yes they'll probably disown her as well. Come on Naruto focus you've taken on giant snakes for cripes sake. One old man isn't gonna stop you. Who am I kidding Hiashi is gonn chew me up and spit out my bones. I have to ask her though even if she says no I have to know for sure if she want this or not. Come on you know the saying Naruto No Guts, no Glory'   
  
"Naruto" Hinata interrupted his thoughts "Are you going to walk me to my door?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure no problem" Naruto said  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked  
  
"No why do you ask?" Naruto asked  
  
"It just seems like there's something on your mind"   
  
"You could say that" Naruto said as they reached the doorstep. ' you can say that again. Okay here we go the moment of truth' Naruto thought as he reached into his pocket to pull out his box and ask her the question he's been meaning to ask all night. "Hinata would you-" Naruto was cut off by the door opening showing a very ticked off Hiashi (Even though he isn't). Naruto let go of the box before Hinata even saw it.   
  
"Hinata who is this boy?" Hiashi asked "And would he like his head removed for laying his hand son my daughter without seeing me first?"  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Muhahaha Ultimate Cliff hanger No Jutsu   
  
Kuwabara: oh no its his Blood Limit Technique  
  
That's right and now while my power is at full I will fight you Kuwabara and ensure I don't have to do another chapter  
  
Kuwabara: umm guys I need a lot more reviews because his power is scaring me right now  
  
Not even a hundred reviews will save you  
  
Kuwabara: oh shut up every one in anime is so overdramatic it wont take that many  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Kuwabara: hurry up guys!!!! 


	3. Request

Kuwabara: jeez I need a lot more posts if we keep this up or I am gonna get creamed.  
  
Ain't life the pits?  
  
Kuwabara: there was one post on there threatening me to pound on you  
  
A couple of people posted multiple times  
  
Kuwabara: yeah I noticed  
  
Anyways because you got enough posts here you go chapter three  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Naruto was petrified to say the least. If Naruto could pick between fighting Itatchi and Orichamaru and dealing with Hiashi at that moment, he would have picked fighting the two shinobis. Hiashi did not look happy. "You are Naruto correct?" Hiashi asked. Naruto gulped and nodded dumbly. "Come inside and we will talk about your current relationship with my eldest daughter"  
  
Naruto walked inside of the house and Hiashi motioned for him to sit. Naruto sat and Hinata sat next to him and grabbed his hand. Holding it for comfort. Naruto suddenly brightened up and remembered what he was fighting for. He was not sitting there for his own benefit he was there for Hinata. He sat up a litter straighter and waited for Hiashi to say something.  
  
"So what is your relationship with Hinata?" Hiashi asked  
  
"I love her" Naruto responded plainly and simply. Hinata on the other hand looked as if she was about to burst with joy. 'he loves me and he admitted it to father' Hinata thought 'if he said it to him there's no way that he feels any different.' while Hinata was insane with happiness Hiashi wasn't looking to pleased.   
  
"Don't you think you're being a bit bold with your words?" Hiashi asked "I have spent many years in the world of the living and I know for a fact that love is not easily found nor is it an emotion to be compared to any other"  
  
"You got one thing right. It's a feeling unlike any other." Naruto said squeezing Hinata's hand tightly "and it is not something I plan to let go of anytime soon. So if you want to get angry about this I really don't care because I will not give up"  
  
"You're words are very bold boy" Hiashi said "do you stand behind them?"   
  
"I will not take back my words for that is my ninja way" Naruto said grinning his fox-like grin.  
  
Hiashi actually smiled. "Boy you are so much like your father it's not even funny" Hiashi said "He was the most confident person on the battle field I had ever met. But when it came to the women he was a coward. It was the only reason he almost didn't end up with your mother. But I watched you kid ever since you took my little girl out the first time I have been watching you I was just waiting for you to come foreword and say something"  
  
Naruto was awestruck so many things were said it shocked him. Naruto was shocked by the fact that Hiashi could eve smile. "Hold up you knew my father?" Naruto asked "What was he like?"  
  
"He was unbelievably strong, fearless, and honorable. There was never a task he wouldn't complete or a person he's leave unprotected that was just who he was." Hiashi said "That's probably why they made him the fourth Hokage"  
  
"My father was the fourth!?!" Naruto was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Yes he was but we'll talk about that another time" Hiashi said Naruto just nodded dumbly.  
  
"So wait a second" Hinata interrupted "You knew this entire time what was going on?"  
  
"Well I may be old" Hiashi said "But I am not blind I could tell whenever Hinata was going out with you because of that little smile on her face everyday. And Hinata was never this happy all the time"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sasuke was getting very tired of the daily in and out procedures lately. He hadn't had a moment to himself in a long time. It was really beginning to bother Sakura too because she barely saw him anymore. Sasuke was currently doing a lot of minor missions for Tsunade. He decided to take a personal day to surprise his favorite girl in the world though. He walked into Sakura's room as if there was nothing wrong with the situation. Sakura was at her desk writing something, Sasuke simply walked over to her and covered her eyes. "Guess who" Sasuke said  
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and jumped up to hug him. Sasuke smiled and held onto his girlfriend tightly. "What are you doing here I thought you had work to do?" Sasuke just smiled.  
  
"I took a day off to spend with you" Sasuke said. Sasuke turned as if to walk out "But if you prefer I can still go to work"   
  
"If you do I will have to kill you" Sakura said "And then I would have to bring you back to life because you are the only person in the world for me"   
  
"Well I certainly hope so" Sasuke said "'cause I didn't take this day off for me you know. We are going to do anything you want"  
  
"Anything?" Sakura asked seductively "Even if I want to go all the way home?" (Kuwabara get me some popcorn this is getting good Kuwabara: hell yeah that's what I am talking about)  
  
Sasuke sweat roped and fell down anime style. "Uh maybe not that but how about we go get something to eat?" Sasuke said.   
  
"Okay sounds good to me" Sakura said  
  
Back to our hero (Signature No Jutsu!)  
  
After many long conversations about the fourth and Naruto's father, Naruto asks Hinata if he can talk to Hiashi alone. Hinata left the room to help her mother prepare dinner. "Mr. Hyuga I must ask you something" Naruto said   
  
"Go right ahead" Hiashi said and Naruto reached into his pocket to show his box with the ring inside it. "Sorry Naruto but I am already happily married. Naruto does an anime fall.  
  
"No it's for Hinata!" Naruto said "I wanted to ask for your permission first before I asked her. I need your approval"  
  
"Naruto if you're looking for approval your looking in the wrong place" Hiashi said "in my opinion you are all way too young. And because you are too young. I don't think you should be asking something like that until you're older"  
  
"No its more like a promise" Naruto said "I know we are too young but I want her to know that I will be there for her always and as long she wants to she can be with me. If she wants to we can get married after we become adults and decide to settle down"   
  
"Okay Naruto if that's all it is you have my approval but don't think its going to be easy to ask her that question, it took me forever to pop the question to my wife this could take you an entire year before you ask" Hiashi said and Naruto nodded.  
  
"Hey! Dinners ready" Hinata called from the kitchen.  
  
"C'mon Naruto lets go eat" Hiashi said and the two went to eat some dinner.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Oh come on what more do you want?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know I want more in the chapters  
  
Yeah you know what else if I don't get at least a hundred reviews in this long ass fic then I am going to give up writing any more romance fics  
  
Kuwabara: why?  
  
Because I don't like writing them. And because if I don't get any reviews from anyone how do I know it's good?  
  
Kuwabara: what are you talking about?  
  
No one reviews my stories. I am seeing other stories with like three hundred review with only a few chapters which means everyone whose reading these isn't reviewing or my fics really suck  
  
Kuwabara: guys obviously this isn't the last chapter but review like crazy anyways I think he's serious 


	4. He popped the Question?

Alright even though it may seem like it this is not the last chapter so get over it  
  
Kuwabara: thanks for all of the reviews it made this fic possible  
  
Who gave you permission to speak?  
  
Kuwabara: last time I checked I was the master and you were the apprentice  
  
Yeah well check again I am sick of being your pupil  
  
Kuwabara: you are pathetic  
  
I know anyways here's chapter 4  
  
No Guts No Glory   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Four months later (Fast Forward No Jutsu!)  
  
It had been four months and Naruto still hadn't worked up the courage to pop the question to Hinata. He had really been beating around the bush about it. But Naruto had convinced himself that today was the day. He had too. Today was her birthday. He needed to make it special so he had arranged for a quad date with Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, and Lee and Tenten. The eight of them were going to have one big night out. Naruto had already arranged for everything to be perfect.  
  
Naruto was already heading over to the Hyuga house to pick her up. Naruto knocked on the door and began fumbling with the box in his pocket. Hanabi answered the door. "Oh it's you" Hanabi said "Hinata isn't quite ready yet but if you would wait in the living room for a moment she'll be right with you"   
  
"Do you always have to sound like a telemarketer when you're talking to me?" Naruto said "It's not like I've done anything to you"  
  
"Yeah you did" Hanabi said "You stole my big sister"  
  
"I didn't steal her" Naruto said "She's still living with you what more can you ask for you two spend the majority of the day together"  
  
"She deserves better" Hanabi said   
  
"You know what" Naruto said "You're absolutely right" and with that Naruto sat down on the couch and waited for Hinata.   
  
Up in the Room  
  
Hinata was desperately trying to be ready on time. She had spent the majority of the day finding out what she should wear. Her father was disappointed they would not spend her birthday with the family as they had in previous years but he understood. He didn't feel too bad trusting Naruto completely. He knew his daughter was in good hands.  
  
Hinata finished combing her hair and making sure everything was perfect. Over the past few months Hinata let her black hair grow out longer. It was now grown past her shoulders. She set the brush down and walked over to the stairs. Hinata took a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs. Hinata was shocked to see Naruto actually dressed up. He was wearing a white collared shirt and khaki pants.   
  
Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata looking stunning as usual. She was wearing a white kimono with blue lining and a red sash wrapped around her waist. Hinata walked down the steps and gave Naruto a quick peck o the cheek. "Missed you" Hinata said. Then Hinata called into the kitchen "I'm leaving now I'll be back before eleven"   
  
Naruto offered his arm and she wrapped her own with his and they headed out the door. "Happy birthday Hinata" Naruto said after they had walked about a block away and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. She looked up at him and he kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"Thanks" Hinata said "So where are we going anyways?" They continued walking.  
  
"That is a surprise" Naruto said "Were also meeting up with some others"  
  
"Oh I was hoping it would be just the two of us" Hinata said "But I guess it won't be that bad"  
  
"I have to share such a rare beauty with others" Naruto said. Hinata blushed a deep crimson at this comment. "It's not like I am saying anything that isn't already known throughout the village. Ah were here"  
  
Hinata looked to see the most expensive restaurant in town. "Naruto" Hinata said shocked "How can you afford this?"  
  
"Don't worry about that" Naruto said "Jounin's get paid a hell of a lot better than Chuunin's"  
  
"Speaking of which, when is the exam?" Hinata said as they walked in   
  
"Only another month" Naruto said "No big deal I'll be ready"  
  
They both walked into the place there was a man behind one of those fancy podium/desks. "Name" The man said.  
  
"Uzamaki table for eight" Naruto said   
  
"Ah yes your other guests are already waiting for you" The man said "Let me show you to your table." the man led them to the table where everyone else was waiting.   
  
"About time you showed up dobe" Sasuke said leaning back in his chair with both hands behind his head.  
  
"Hey patience is a virtue Sasuke lighten up" Naruto said "Have you guys ordered anything?"  
  
"Just lee has ordered for a bottle of Sake" Tenten said "I hope he doesn't get too drunk and ruin the restaurant"  
  
"Hey it won't be that bad" Lee said.   
  
"Just try to keep everything intact remember I'm paying" Naruto said everyone broke into laughter "What's so dang funny?"  
  
"You pay Hahahanaha" Shikamaru said laughing "That's the funniest thing I ever heard" suddenly everyone stopped laughing "Oh you're serious? Rock on, I am in the mood for some lobster"  
  
Naruto groaned and sat down with Hinata next to him. As long as she was happy money didn't matter. The night wore on and the eight continued their conversations until ten. By that time lee was very drunk indeed. He could barely talk right let alone walk. Tenten smiled and took him by the hand. "Come on Lee lets get you home" Tenten said leading him out of the restaurant "Thanks for the meal Naruto we'll see you all later"  
  
Tenten and Lee walked out of the restaurant and Lee suddenly stood p straight. "Well it's about time" Lee said "I couldn't wait to get out of there"  
  
"L-lee what the hell? You're not drunk?" Tenten said confused  
  
"Huh no that stuff wasn't even sake" Lee said "I switched my beverages with Naruto"  
  
"Don't you think he should know that?" Tenten said  
  
"What for?" Lee said "It's not like he's doing anything important tonight"  
  
"Yeah good point" Tenten said "But why did you want to leave?"  
  
"So I could spend the rest of the night alone with the most beautiful person I know" Lee said "Why else"  
  
"Oh and who would that be?" Tenten asked   
  
"Mrs. February on my calendar" Lee said and Tenten smacked him hard in the head giving him an anime band aid. "Ow hey ask a stupid question get a stupid answer"  
  
"Okay you want to try that again" Tenten said   
  
"I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen" Lee said "And I wouldn't trade one moment with you for anything else in the world"  
  
"Oh Lee" Tenten said "Do you mean it?"   
  
"Of course I mean it" Lee said "Why wouldn't I" and with that Lee and Tenten continued to walk around the village.  
  
Back at the resturant  
  
Naruto finished and paid the bill for the food. The six remaining all left and decided to go for a walk as well. Naruto continued fumbling with the ring box in his pocket wondering when the right time would be. He was feeling a bit woozy. He didn't know why. It was Lee who drank the four glasses of Sake. He was feeling very dizzy. "Hey Dunce" Sasuke said "Have a little too much to drink?"  
  
"What are you talkin' about" Naruto said trying to think straight   
  
"Lee switched his drinks with your all night tonight" Sasuke said "I half expected you to notice it eventually"  
  
"How can you tell?" Naruto asked "And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Sharigan" Sasuke said "I saw him do everything. And I didn't tell you because he wanted some alone time with Tenten"  
  
"####! Sasuke you jerk" Naruto said "I think I am gonna puke" Sakura took this moment to smack Sasuke a good one across the back of the head. Hinata took Naruto by the arm and they went into the woods.   
  
"Naruto don't worry about it we'll get you home" Hinata said   
  
"NO!" Naruto shouted "I mean hold on a second as long as were here and were alone there's something I have to ask you"  
  
"Naruto you should really get home your drunk" Hinata said "we can talk tomorrow"  
  
"I'm fine Hinata" Naruto said and reached into his pocket to pull out his Box "I have to ask you something"  
  
"Naruto it can wait" Hinata said "your not well"  
  
Naruto shook his head and got on one knee. "Hinata will you…" Naruto said opening the box revealing a small ring with a small diamond (Considering his income can you blame him? Kuwabara: Shut up this is the climax) "…Marry me?"  
  
Hinata's heart stopped. Everything stopped it seemed as if time stood still. 'did he just propose to me?' Hinata thought 'this is like a fairy tale. Wait he's drunk could he just be saying this because he cant think straight? Wait he already had the ring. He must be serious'.  
  
"Naruto…" Hinata said and Naruto looked into her eyes "…no"  
  
-End of Chapter 4   
  
CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!  
  
Wait don't kill me just yet the story isn't over  
  
Kuwabara: give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!  
  
Because I am your only pupil and you'll never see the rest of the story  
  
Kuwabara: Good point  
  
Listen up folks this isn't the final chapter so don't flame! There is a reason and this is not her final answer! Well probably not her final answer. Anyways R&R and don't worry I like happy endings. 


	5. The Why

Okay here we go sorry I got writers block from hell  
  
Kuwabara: and you countered it right?  
  
Yeah all I did was this ANTI-WRITERS BLOCK NO JUTSU  
  
Kuwabara: that's a sweet technique  
  
Thanks here's chapter 5  
  
Kuwabara: I am starting a petition no more cliff hanger no jutsu's  
  
Ill think about it  
  
No guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Naruto felt his heart sink. He thought he was going to die. The love of his life had just rejected him. He had proposed to the one girl he cared about more than life itself and she rejected him. Suicide was looking like a possible option at this point. "H-Hinata did I hear you right?" Naruto asked "Did you say you don't want to marry me?"  
  
"Yes Naruto I don't want to marry you" Hinata said "Not yet anyways"  
  
"Why?" all Naruto was could say.   
  
"Naruto I would like to marry you but not now" Hinata said "we are too young for one. Another thing is you should really ask for father's approval first."  
  
"I already did" Naruto said  
  
"Huh? You asked my father? When?" Hinata asked astounded.   
  
"About four months ago" Naruto replied standing up still holding the box in his palm. "About a week after I bought the ring"  
  
"You've had the ring that long?" Hinata asked "You've been meaning to ask me all this time?"  
  
"Ever since I fell in love with you Hinata" Naruto said "I never doubted that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was just worried this would happen"  
  
"Naruto please we are to young" Hinata said "I cant accept your ring yet"  
  
Naruto's ears perked up at the word "yet". "So your saying you may take this ring one day and wear it as you own"  
  
"Naruto…" Hinata began "As long as you love me and want to be with me there isn't a doubt in my mind that I will"  
  
"Alright fair enough" Naruto said realizing he was still drunk he leaned against a tree and puked.  
  
"You see its better to wait for a more magical moment" Hinata said "When your not drunk"  
  
Naruto nodded in agreement and the two of them left for Naruto's house.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The remaining two couples were walking around the lake. Shikamaru leaned over and whispered into Ino's ear "I love you"  
  
Ino blushed a deep shade of red and replied "Shikamaru?"  
  
"Yes Ino" Shikamaru said "Do you want something"  
  
"Which would you rather have" Ino began "Me or your life?"  
  
"My life" Shikamaru siad plainly. Ino turned around to walk out on the boy. 'how can he answer like that he values himself over me that isn't love' Ino began thinking to herself. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's arm and turned her around. Tears began forming in her eyes. "Because Ino" Shikamaru continued "You are my life"  
  
"Really?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded and Ino buried her face into Shikamaru's chest and began to cry. Shikamaru just held her there. He could stay like this till the end of time. Shikamaru sighed and squeezed Ino tightly.   
  
Sasuke stopped and pulled Sakura close to him. Sakura blushed "Sasuke I-" Sasuke put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh I just want to hold you close for a moment" Sasuke said "Unless you prefer me to let you go"  
  
"No this is fine" Sakura said wrapping her arms around him. The couple stood there in one another's arms for a long time.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto finally made it home. "You know the last time I checked" Naruto began "it was the guy's job to make sure the girl got home safely not the other way around"   
  
Hinata giggled "You don't need to worry about me" Hinata said "After all I am a Hyuga"  
  
Naruto grabbed her hand "But your not invincible" Naruto said looking deeply into her eyes. Hinata felt as if she could do anything looking into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. They were so happy and innocent. "Hinata I worry about you"  
  
"Don't. I'll be fine" Hinata said "Trust me"  
  
"Are you sure you wont accept my ring?" Naruto asked   
  
Hinata sighed this was the hardest thing she ever had to do but she knew it was for their own good. "No Naruto. I am sorry but I cant make that kind of commitment yet"  
  
"And I always thought it was the guy who ran away from commitment" Naruto joked and Hinata hit him in the shoulder. "I cant even see straight"  
  
"Here let me help you to your room" Hinata said Naruto blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"uhh my room?" Naruto said dumbly "I think I can make it don't worry"  
  
"you stubborn jackass" Hinata said she grabbed Naruto by the hand. Naruto felt as if he could face hell when she held hi hand like that. He stood a little straighter and they made it to his bedroom. Naruto sat on the bed. Hinata leaned over and kissed him. Naruto felt Hinata's lips brush against his and pulled her close. The problem was being in his drunken state he pulled a little too hard and pulled Hinata on top of him. He fell onto his back on the bed with Hinata directly on top of him.   
  
"okay this is awkward" Naruto said and Hinata rolled over to Naruto's side "Do you think you could stay for a little while?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'll stay for a little while" Hinata said and laid her head on his chest. Hinata fell asleep with her head on Naruto's chest with Naruto's arm around her waist. Naruto drifted off to sleep as well. The couple felt eternally safe in one another's arms.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
See no cliff hanger well not exactly  
  
Kuwabara: you dumbass what is Hinata's father going to do to him?  
  
Beats me not my problem  
  
Kuwabara: do you enjoy seeing others suffer?  
  
Yep!  
  
Kuwabara: how did you become my pupil?  
  
Funny cause that's another fic i am going to write  
  
Kuwabara: what?  
  
The story of how i became your pupil  
  
Kuwabara: well that is an intersting story  
  
Yep anyways please review. 


	6. Patience I LOVE THIS SONG!

I may not be able to update for a while  
  
Kuwabara: big exams coming up  
  
Yep  
  
Kuwabara: well at least get this chapter done  
  
Fine by the way there will be music and singing in this chapter   
  
Kuwabara: yes tradition must be continued that was your first lesson  
  
Hey I'll tell my story of that and other adventures with you another time  
  
Kuwabara: it's coming out soon right?  
  
After I finish this fic or the second volume of the students of Naruto  
  
Kuwabara: stay on the look out for our story it's going to be called "The Apprentice"   
  
That will be, y story anyways enjoy this chapter and remember that this isn't the final chapter  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sakura was walking towards the Hyuga house. She wanted to talk to Hinata about Naruto and to see if he made it home ok. The door was answered by none other than Hiashi. "Hello Mr. Hyuga is Hinata home?" Sakura asked  
  
"No she hasn't been home since last night" Hiashi said "I am very worried"  
  
"Well she had to help Naruto get home" Sakura responded  
  
"Why would Naruto need help getting home?" Hiashi asked  
  
"Oh well he was a little drunk"  
  
"NARUTO WAS DRUNK!?? AND HINATA WAS WITH HIM?" Hiashi was shocked to say the least. Hiashi waited for nothing else and ran off to Naruto's house.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto was just waking up and he noticed Hinata lying next to him. 'Oh crap Hiashi is gonna kill me' Naruto thought 'oww my head hurts'. Naruto stumbled out of bed and walked into the living room. He suddenly heard a knocking at the door and went to answer. Standing in the doorway was none other than Hiashi. "Wait I can explain" Naruto began but Hiashi lifted Naruto off of the ground.   
  
"I remember giving you permission for you to ask for my daughters hand in marriage but I do not recall allowing her to sleep with you" Hiashi said angrily.  
  
"Yeah we slept together what's the big deal" Naruto said unaware of Hiashi's true meaning. Hiashi threw Naruto hard against the wall.   
  
Hinata awoke to a huge crash and she heard voices. "Chill out look nothi- Hey that's a quality couch. What are you doing?! Put the couch down! Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Hinata rushed out to see Hiashi lifting a two hundred pound couch over his head "Daddy stop!" Hinata shouted and Hiashi slowly placed the couch down. "Look nothing happened between me and Naruto I just fell asleep lying next to him"  
  
Hiashi walked over to his daughter and picked her up in a big hug "Don't you ever scare me like that again" Hiashi said "I almost had a heart attack."  
  
"See nothing is wrong you were overre-" Hiashi looked at Naruto with deadly eyes.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence" Hiashi said "Come on Hinata you have some explaining to do"  
  
With that Hinata and Hiashi walked home leaving Naruto alone. Naruto just thought of an idea. The perfect way for Hinata to say yes. He ran over to Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door. Was still fairly early in the morning. Sasuke leaned over his window looking outside to see Naruto. "What do you want dunce?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Let me in!" Naruto shouted "I need you to teach me how to play the guitar"  
  
"Why should I?" Sasuke asked  
  
"It's important an I need some help" Naruto said  
  
"Forget it" Sasuke said  
  
"Yeah your right I heard Sakura say that Shikamaru could play way better than you anyways"  
  
"WHAT!" Sasuke said "That lazy ass can barley pluck the strings let alone teach you. Get your ass in here and I will teach you"  
  
"Heh heh" Naruto chuckled underneath his breath "Works every time"  
  
Naruto walked in and up the stairs to Sasuke's room. It was pretty plain except for the futon in the middle of the room. "So what kind of song did you want to play?"  
  
Back with the Hyuga's  
  
"Hinata is that the whole story?" Hiashi asked sitting in the living room with his wife Sayuri.   
  
"Yes father I swear nothing happened" Hinata said  
  
"So he did propose?" Sayuri asked "I can't believe he actually asked you and you said no. Why?"  
  
"Because we are too young mother" Hinata said firmly "It's not the fact that I don't want to marry him someday just not in the near future"  
  
"Oh so he didn't tell you everything" Hiashi said  
  
"Well he was drunk" Hinata said.   
  
"He told me that it was a promise to marry you later on in life" Hiashi said "It was more like saying as long as you wanted to be with him he would always be there for you until you were ready"  
  
"Oh no I can't believe it" Hinata said "I mistook it completely"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Hiashi said "By the way if you ever do something like this again I will ground you from now till the next ice age"  
  
Back to our hero  
  
"Oh come on Naruto" Sasuke said "You want to play that Song? You'd actually have to be able to sing as well"  
  
"Hey I did fine last time" Naruto said "This won't be any different"  
  
"Whatever alright lets gets started" Sasuke said. The two worked on the song all day and all night until Sakura came to the door. She walked inside to hear the boys playing the song in synced with one another.   
  
"Wow that was good" Sakura said "Who's the song for?"  
  
"Only for someone as sweet as you" Sasuke said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"You know you really have gotten used to playing the flirt Sasuke" Naruto teased "Or maybe you've had more practice than we all have realized."  
  
"Shut up I just did you a favor" Sasuke said  
  
"And I appreciate it thanks" Naruto left to go to Hinata's house.  
  
"Well he left in a hurry with one of your extra guitars too" Sakura said  
  
"He's going to play that song for Hinata" Sasuke said.  
  
"Well that's just sweet" Sakura said "Why don't I get that kind of romance?"  
  
"Because you have me" Sasuke said "What more do you want?"   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto made it too the Hyuga house. It was dark at this point. Naruto deciding it would be bad to go through the front door at this point climbed up the tree to Hinata's window with the guitar slung over his back. Naruto saw Hinata lying on her bed with her hands behind her head. Naruto knocked on the window. Hinata saw him and looked a bit puzzled. She opened the window none the less and Naruto walked in. "Hey pretty girl" Naruto said and Hinata blushed.   
  
"What are you doing here Naruto" Hinata asked "If my father finds you he'll put your head on a pike"  
  
"It was worth the risk of just seeing you" Naruto said "Besides I have something to play for you" Naruto moved the guitar in front of him and sat next to Hinata on the bed. "I believe this song will explain how I feel about you and me" Naruto began plucking the strings of the guitar to a slow mystical rhythm and began to whistle. After thirty seconds of whistling and a smooth beat of the guitar Naruto met his cue and let his voice do the talking.  
  
(I LOVE GUNS AND ROSES)  
  
"Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you   
  
I'm still alright to smile   
  
Girl I think about you every day now (DUH)  
  
Was a time when I wasn't sure?   
  
But you set my mind at ease   
  
There is no doubt   
  
You're in my heart now   
  
Said woman take it slow (Uhh wasn't this the other way around)  
  
It'll work itself out fine   
  
All we need is just a little patience (He should talk)  
  
Said sugar make it slow   
  
And we come together fine   
  
All we need is just a little patience   
  
Mm, yeah   
  
I sit here on the stairs   
  
'Cause I'd rather be alone (Total bull)  
  
If I can't have you right now   
  
I'll wait, dear (THE MESSAGE NARUTO IS TRYING TO DELIVER RIGHT HERE!)  
  
Sometimes I get so tense   
  
But I can't speed up the time (He probably would love to do that Naruto controlling time that's scary)  
  
But you know, love   
  
There's one more thing to consider   
  
Said, woman, take it slow   
  
And things will be just fine   
  
You and I'll just use a little patience   
  
Said, sugar, take the time   
  
'Cause the lights are shining bright   
  
You and I've got what it takes   
  
To make it, we won't fake it,   
  
I'll never break it   
  
'cause I can't take it   
  
(Whistle)   
  
...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah   
  
Need a little patience, yeah   
  
Just a little patience, yeah   
  
Some more patience, yeah   
  
Need some patience, yeah   
  
Could use some patience, yeah   
  
Gotta have some patience, yeah   
  
All it takes is patience,   
  
Just a little patience   
  
Is all you need?   
  
I BEEN WALKIN' THE STREETS AT NIGHT   
  
JUST TRYIN' TO GET IT RIGHT   
  
HARD TO SEE WITH SO MANY AROUND   
  
YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE   
  
BEING STUCK IN THE CROWD   
  
AND THE STREETS DON'T CHANGE   
  
BUT BABY THE NAME   
  
I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THE GAME   
  
'CAUSE I NEED YOU   
  
YEAH, YEAH, BUT I NEED YOU   
  
OO, I NEED YOU   
  
WHOA, I NEED YOU   
  
OO, ALL THIS TIME" Naruto stopped singing and finished plucking the strings. Then he looked into Hinata's eyes.  
  
(In case you didn't know that song was 'Patience' By Guns and Roses. Its one of their few slow songs. If you don't know what it sounds like do yourself a favor and pick up the CD G n' R Lies. Its number 5. Or otherwise download it. It's a great song. Kuwabara: will you shut up and get back to the story!)  
  
"Hinata…" Naruto began getting to one knee once again and removing the box for a second time "I love you more than life itself. And I want to spend my life with you. I don't expect to get married anytime soon. This is just a promise from me to you that I will always be with you and as long as you'll have me I want to be with you. I just want you to know that I am not a patient person but I can do anything for you. So Hinata I will wait for nine days or nine years if you want. Whenever you're ready. But I will not give up until you accept this ring" Naruto stood there and held the ring out to her.  
  
(CLIFF HANGER NO-Owww that hurt master Kuwabara! Kuwabara: there's no way in hell you're stopping now! KP: JERK!)  
  
"Naruto if you can really wait than I guess" Hinata began reaching for the ring and putting it on her finger "I can wear your ring as long as you love me"  
  
"So you'll marry me?" Naruto asked "When your ready?"  
  
"Of course I will Naruto as long as you can wait for me" Hinata said. Naruto stood and hugged Hinata around the waist tightly. Hinata laid back on the bed with Naruto's arms still wrapped around her holding her close. 'I guess it is true' Hinata thought 'that Naruto never really gives up on anything'.   
  
Downstairs  
  
"Our daughter is about to marry a punk" Hiashi pouted sitting in his chair.  
  
"You really shouldn't be eavesdropping" Sayuri said "And our daughter is marrying a fine young man"  
  
"No she isn't" Hiashi said "I knew his father trust me he is no fine young gentleman. But he might just make our daughter happy"  
  
-End of Chapter 6  
  
Okay what did you all think?  
  
Kuwabara: this isn't the final chapter?  
  
Nope  
  
Kuwabara: then this story will have their wedding in it right?  
  
Nope  
  
Kuwabara: WHY? Is it because you're lazy?  
  
Nope  
  
Kuwabara: can't you say anything besides nope?  
  
Probably but I choose not to use my extensive vocabulary  
  
Kuwabara: so why aren't you putting their wedding in this story?  
  
Simple cause I am going to make a separate story called 'The Wedding of Uzamaki Naruto'  
  
Kuwabara: oh ok then what more is there to tell in this fic  
  
I am going to connect this to my series the Students of Naruto   
  
Kuwabara: oh so your going to tell the stories of SasukeSakura, LeeTenten, and ShikamaruIno? Am I right?  
  
Yes but not only that I will also tell the story of Kiba and why he left the leaf. And the story of Kakashi and his daughter. As well as his wife to be Kurenai. Also I will tell the story of the Jounin Exams. Plus let's not forget the story of Neji and his bastard son to be Rio. This fic is going to be a handful but it will still defiantly be a NaruHina  
  
Kuwabara: putting all of h that in this fic is going to be tough  
  
I know and I wont be able to do it for a while exams are ruling my life right now so you'll have to wait a while before the next update 


	7. HE SAID WHAT!

Okay I am going to say this once I am sorry for the delay but I had to finish my exams and man were they tough  
  
Kuwabara: you think that is an excuse! A thousand push-ups now  
  
AWWW MAN THIS SUCKS  
  
Kuwabara: hey I know I will do the introduction for once. Without further ado here is no guts no glory chapter 7 enjoy. Why aren't you counting them off?  
  
One…two…three…I hate you!  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"HE DID WHAT!?" Sakura gasped along with Ino and Tenten. If you haven't figured out what their talking about then you fail and quit reading this fic immediately (I'm kidding seriously don't stop nooooooo don't go Kuwabara: why aren't you doing push-ups START OVER KP: Damn). "NARUTO?"  
  
"He asked you to marry him?" Ino asked  
  
"And you accepted?" Tenten asked  
  
"NARUTO!" was all Sakura could get out  
  
"Yes. Yes. And yes." Hinata said "What's the big deal?"  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Ino asked sarcastically  
  
"Is there something wrong with you?" Tenten asked  
  
"NARUTO!" Sakura said once again  
  
"Yes Sakura Naruto what is it with you guys?" Hinata asked confused "We love one another and we want to spend the rest of our lives together"   
  
"I understand that Hinata" Ino said "But are you sure you want to make that decision at this point in your life?"  
  
"I don't see any reason not to marry him" Hinata said "And he loves me as much as I love him what more can you ask for?"  
  
"Hinata have you told your father yet?" Tenten asked  
  
"No but I have a feeling he already knows" Hinata said "He always knows what's happening before it happens"  
  
"Except for your little sleepover" Sakura said expanding her vocabulary beyond Naruto "He was freaked out when I told him that Naruto had gotten drunk"   
  
"Yes I don't want to relive that memory" Hinata said. "It was a horrible experience to see my father and Naruto trying to kill one another"  
  
"Wasn't it more like your father was trying to kill Naruto?" Ino asked "And Naruto was running for dear life"  
  
"Ah yes I believe it was" Hinata said "But it was very scary"  
  
"So do you know when you'll get married?" Tenten asked  
  
"Ten years from now" Hinata said and everyone did an anime fall. "I think I'll go find Naruto now so we can talk. At least he won't criticize my life choices"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"You are a moron" Sasuke said at the Ramen stand talking to Naruto.  
  
"A fool" Shikamaru concluded  
  
"My hero!" Lee said hugging Naruto "The valor of a man to his love"  
  
"Lee do yourself a favor" Sasuke said "Shut up with the fancy talk"  
  
"What's the big idea guys" Naruto said "Its not like I broke the law or anyone's bones for that matter"  
  
"No but Hiashi will probably break yours" Shikamaru said  
  
"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to use that song for?" Sasuke asked "It was just plain idiocy on your part"  
  
"I am an idiot remember" Naruto said "besides is there any reason I shouldn't marry her?"  
  
"You are dumber that usual" Sasuke retorted "This is a bad move on your part"  
  
"Why!? What is the big deal" Naruto said "The last time I checked when you love someone you plan to marry them!"  
  
"Not if I kill you first" A voice said and they all turned to see Neji standing twenty feet away with his arms crossed "There are many reasons she shouldn't marry you Naruto"  
  
"Name a few" Naruto demanded   
  
"Fine first of all Hinata is apart of a Genius family" Neji said "She is in the upper-class while you are always dead last"  
  
"You're right she is high class and guess what!" Naruto said "She still wants to be with me!"  
  
"She deserves someone better than you Naruto. You are nowhere near what she needs in a life partner"  
  
Little did ether one of them know that Hinata was rounding the corner knowing exactly where Naruto would be at lunch time when she heard Naruto's voice  
  
"For once Neji I absolutely agree with you." Naruto said "Hinata deserves someone besides me. Your damn right because she is some high class stuck up like you"  
  
After hearing this Hinata turned around and ran home crying. Naruto and Neji were completely unaware of the situation.  
  
"But I love her and she may deserve someone better but as long as she'll have me" Naruto said "She will own my heart forever"   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hinata ran all the way home went straight to her room and began crying on a pillow. She looked at the ring on her finger though 'what the hell was that all about' Hinata thought 'I must have missed something Naruto wouldn't say that would he? What could he possibly get out of me?'  
  
"Sister are you all right?" Hanabi asked from outside the bedroom door "I thought I saw you crying"  
  
"I'm okay Hanabi" Hinata said "come on in"   
  
Hanabi walked in the room to see that her sister had been crying. "What's wrong did you see Neji today?" Hanabi asked   
  
"No not exactly why?" Hinata asked  
  
"Well he was pissed when he heard about the engagement and said he was going to talk to Naruto"  
  
"How did Neji find out about the engagement?" Hinata asked  
  
"Father announced it last night" Hanabi said "And that he wanted us all to be quiet about it until you told us. Neji had other plans though"  
  
"That is very strange" Hinata said 'it still doesn't fit why in the hell would Naruto say that' Hinata though 'does he just want to be apart of the Hyuga clan. To become upper-class? Would he be that low?!' "I'll talk to Neji when he gets back".  
  
Back to our hero  
  
"I don't care if you love her or not" Neji said "She isn't going to marry you. If it's the last thing I do in this wretched earth I will make sure that this wedding will not happen"  
  
"What's the matter Neji" Sasuke mocked "Lose one girl and it's the end of the world for you"  
  
"Shut up Uchiha" Neji commanded "That is none of your concern!"  
  
"I think that it is" Sasuke said "If you can't have Tenten then why in the hell should Naruto get a girl? Isn't that your train of thought? You really are a sore loser you know that"  
  
"Quiet!" Neji commanded  
  
"Hey Neji!" Naruto called and Neji turned to Naruto in frustration "You're going to be in the Jounin exams right?"  
  
"Of course I will!" Neji exclaimed  
  
"Well good then I will make sure to personally kick your ass" Naruto said "For everything you've said about me and Hinata not being together. He I'll make two exams in a row back to back!"  
  
Neji didn't say another word he just left. "Well he left with his panties in a bunch" A voice said from behind them "I hope I see him at the Jounin exam". Naruto turned to see who made the comment. It was a man he had never seen before. He had shaggy brown hair, a medium build, and a blue headband ion his head while he wore his leaf protector on his arm. The weirdest thing about this guy was his eyes. They weren't sharigan or brakeman. They were different to say the least. His right eye was Hazel green and the other was pure silver. 'Like a wolfs eyes' Naruto thought 'eerie I wonder if they have any of the same traits as the sharigan'   
  
"And who are you?" Naruto asked   
  
"Me? I am Tykiei Ken." The man said "And I believe you are Naruto am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah you are" Naruto said "but how do you know me?"  
  
"Rumors about a kid whose power is growing faster than any kid anyone's ever seen." Ken said "Anyways I would have done the Jounin exam a long time ago but…"  
  
"You had me" A little boy said about six or seven. This boy had the same brown shaggy hair and the same facial features. But what scared Naruto was the fact that this boy had the same eyes as his father. Except instead of the right being eye hazel green, his left eye was crystal blue and the other was silver. He was a smiling kid and he looked pretty happy. "I am Tykiei Jin and I am going to be a great ninja someday!"  
  
Naruto smiled at the kid and got down to one knee looking him in his wolf-like eyes. "I bet you are kid" Naruto said "I am Uzamaki Naruto and I am going to be the next Hokage" Naruto stood up and looked at Ken. "So this is yours huh where's his mom?"  
  
"Right over there with my two other kids" Ken said   
  
"Two other kids?" Naruto said shocked "You can't be older than 23 when in the hell did you start having children?"  
  
"About your age I asked my wife Rin to marry me" Ken said "Sounds a bit like your story"  
  
"You could say that" Naruto said "Does everyone in your family have eyes like that?"  
  
"No only the first born child of every Tykiei generation" Ken said "My Second son Shiro will not have eyes like that and neither will my daughter Anna"  
  
"Do they do anything special?" Naruto asked   
  
"They help you use the Tykiei blood limit. The Jigai Urufu Tsume or Suicide Wolf Claw" Ken said "But it only helps. As well as it allows us to see further than your average human"  
  
"Well that's pretty cool" Naruto said "So I guess I'll see you at the Jounin Exams tomorrow?"   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Ken said "Besides I am looking forward to a new challenge"   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Neji had arrived home and he was pissed off. 'How dare they say that to me' Neji 'I will prove my worth tomorrow and they will see that I am the best'. Neji was about to walk upstairs but was stopped by Hinata. "What do you want" Neji said meaner than he meant to. Then he noticed she had been crying.   
  
"Neji I will only ask you this once" Hinata said "What did you talk to Naruto about today?"  
  
"You should forget about him Hinata" Neji said "he is a waste of your time he doesn't deserve to be with someone like you."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that Neji!" Hinata said very pissed off "Now I will ask you again politely and if I don't get an answer I will crack your skull wide open!"  
  
"Hinata I will repeat myself!" Neji said even louder "Forget about him! He doesn't care about you at all. He is using you. He doesn't want marriage he wants acceptance and he thinks that by marring you the village will accept him"  
  
"You're lying" Hinata said crying again "Naruto isn't like that he would never say such things!"  
  
"Dreams die hard Hinata but don't take my word for it go talk to him yourself" Neji said and went upstairs walking past a crying Hinata. But he ran into Hanabi.  
  
"Your lying aren't you" Hanabi said in a low voice "Don't deny it I know you"  
  
"So what Hanabi you hate him just as much as I do" Neji said "so why should we let them stay together"  
  
"Your right about one thing Neji" Hanabi said "I do hate Naruto but as long as he makes Hinata happy I don't care. So what if he doesn't deserve to with her you don't tell people lies just so they won't be together that is wrong!"  
  
"So what it's not like I care"  
  
"Neji you know what your problem is?" Hanabi asked "If you can't be happy then no one can!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about" Neji said" you're just a spoiled brat."  
  
"Who's the real brat Neji?"  
  
"I don't have to take this"  
  
"No but the other choice is running from battle"  
  
Neji turned away and went to his room. 'Stupid brat' Neji thought 'she wouldn't know anything about it!'  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto and Lee were walking in the village. "Well Lee I think you're the only person who hasn't criticized be yet" Naruto said  
  
"With good reason Naruto" Lee said "If you truly love someone nothing should stand in the way. Besides Neji has been angry about something as of late."  
  
'He can't be that dense' Naruto thought 'there's no way he didn't see Neji's care for Tenten'. "You do know why he's pissed?" Naruto asked "Don't you?"  
  
"No it has been confusing me as of late" Lee said  
  
"He's pissed because Tenten likes you and not him" Naruto said "I though that was kind of obvious"  
  
"Ahh that makes sense" lee said "Of course I suspected it all along"  
  
"You did not!" Naruto said "Whatever I need to see my bride to be!"  
  
Naruto left Lee waving and running at the same time. Lee watched as Naruto ran off. Naruto jumped from tree to tree until he reached the Hyuga house. Naruto knocked and after no answer he walked in slowly but surely. Then he saw Hanabi at the foot of the stairs with her arms crossed looking at Naruto as if she was going to rip his head off of his shoulders. "We need to talk NOW!" Hanabi commanded.  
  
(Quick now's my chance! Horse, Ox, Bird, Snake, Monkey, and Rat makes my CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! Kuwabara: you bastard!)  
  
-End of chapter 7  
  
Kuwabara: I thought I told you to do your push-ups   
  
I will right after I finish up here. I love that technique  
  
Kuwabara: I hate it  
  
Anyways there are a few characters from my fanfic the students of Naruto. As I said this is a prequel to that story. If you want you can read some of that. At least that way someone would be reading it. I think only tow people are actually reading it right now. And I thought it was such a good fic. Anyways I hope you guys liked chapter 7 tune in next time  
  
Kuwabara: 10,000 push-ups right now  
  
I will start writing chapter 8 right after these push-ups 


	8. Neji's Changes

Man those push ups were tough  
  
Kuwabara: you better start on this next chapter before I make you do more  
  
Without further ado here is chapter 8  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Naruto stood in the living room with Hanabi. She was not looking too happy. "Okay Hanabi what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.   
  
"I want to know exactly what my sister means to you" Hanabi said "And if you lie to me I swear to god I will rip your heart from your ribcage"  
  
"I'm surprised you would ask me that question" Naruto said "I love her with all my heart and soul"  
  
"Then what the hell did you say to Neji?" Hanabi said "Because it's seemed to have upset her"  
  
"All I told Neji was that I don't deserve Hinata" Naruto aid this and Hanabi looked a little surprised "But so long as she'll have me, I will never leave her"  
  
"Fine but I am not the one you have to convince" Hanabi said "you better go talk to her she must have misheard something"  
  
Naruto wasted no time running up the stairs. He ran into Hinata's room not even wasting time to knock. He saw Hinata crying on a pillow. Naruto silently walked over and touched her shoulder. Hinata turned to see her fiancé standing over her with eyes of concern. "Hey what's a pretty girl like you crying for?" Naruto asked sitting on her bed "would you have happened to listen to some idiot named Neji?"  
  
Hinata shook her head. "I heard you and Neji talking and you said we shouldn't be together" Hinata sobbed "Did you really mean that?"  
  
Naruto wrapped her arms around Hinata and squeezed tightly. "Of course not" Naruto exclaimed shocked "I'd have to be crazy to say something that stupid" Hinata continued crying on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just sat there holding her tightly. "What in the world did Neji tell you?"  
  
"He said that you didn't care about me" Hinata sobbed "That you were just using me"  
  
"Why in the hell would I-" Naruto began "Never mind, don't listen to Neji anymore. I'll kick his ass tomorrow when we begin the Jounin exams" Hinata stopped crying and began to smile. She knew Naruto loved her and he would never do anything to hurt her. "You want to go for a walk?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. As Naruto and Hinata made their way out the door Neji saw them together and clenched his teeth in anger. Neji took the back door out of the house he couldn't stand being there any more.  
  
Naruto and Hinata began walking hand in hand down the street. "Naruto" Hinata said softly and Naruto looked at Hinata "Do you think the Jounin exams are going to be tough for us?"  
  
"Naw I don't think that-" Naruto began then he snapped his head to attention "US? Your not going to go in the exam is you?"   
  
"Of course I am" Hinata said "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Hinata I-" Naruto began "I'm worried that your gonna get hurt. Please reconsider"  
  
"Naruto if you don't have confidence in my ability I don't know if anyone else will" Hinata pleaded "Naruto I am begging you to have confidence in me"  
  
"All right Hinata but you have to promise me that you will take care of yourself." Naruto said "If anything happens to you I won't be able to live with myself"   
  
"Okay Naruto I promise" Hinata said "I love you too much to break your heart"   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Neji was walking throughout the village. 'Damn it all to hell' Neji thought 'why the hell should I care'. Neji continued walking down the street absorbed in his own thoughts. If he was paying attention then maybe he would have noticed the girl who was running in front of him. SMASH! The poor girl who was running crashed headlong into Neji. "Why don't you watch where-" Neji began then he saw the girl. She was about his age. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She was about five feet tall she was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts and she had long luscious legs. "Umm excuse me are you okay" Neji managed to finish.   
  
"Huh oh yeah I'm alright" The girl said "How about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me" Neji said "Although that's probably the worst hit I've had from a girl before. I'm Hyuga Neji who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rishun Sayuri" The girl said "I know you were one of those who became a Chuunin at the last exam, right?  
  
"Yeah I guess" Neji sputtered out 'why the hell am I so flustered she's just some average girl' Neji thought 'she doesn't even look that good' "Anyways where are you headed off to in such a hurry? To your family?  
  
"I don't have a family" The girl said softly "I'm an orphan. Look I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around"  
  
Neji knew there was something wrong she wasn't telling her. After Sayuri took off again Neji jumped up from roof to roof following her. 'Why should I care? It's not as if she needs my help' Neji thought 'so then why am I following her?' Neji toyed with his own conscience as he followed her.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Shikamaru and Ino were sitting in her room talking. They had been talking for hours. Despite the fact Shikamaru was a nice guy there was only so much he could take as a man. "…And that's how my day was" Ino had finally finished "How was your day?"  
  
"Same old, same old" Shikamaru responded "I am looking foreword to the Jounin exam tomorrow I suppose"  
  
"Me too" Ino said "It'll be just like the Chuunin exam all over again"  
  
"Wait a sec." Shikamaru said "You're not doing the Jounin exam are you?"  
  
"Yeah duh" Ino exclaimed as if Shikamaru had lost his super IQ brain "I never pass up a chance to get better"  
  
"Ino what would you say if I asked you not to participate in this exam?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
"I would be pissed off unless you had a good reason" Ino exclaimed.  
  
"Suppose I had a good reason"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I'm worried" Shikamaru said "This exam is serious business and you could get hurt or worse"  
  
"Why don't you have any confidence in me?" Ino asked bitterly  
  
"I do I just…I worry" Shikamaru let his shoulders slump "I give up Ino; I love you too damn much to see you get hurt. I would die if anything happened to you"  
  
"Your sweet" Ino said kissing his cheek "Your wrong, but still sweet"  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Neji had been following Sayuri till she reached the edge of the village. "Alright you can come out the cost is clear" Sayuri said and a man in all black came out from behind a tree. He was about six foot with shaggy black hair and metallic claws on his right hand. "Let him go now!"  
  
"What your little brother oh he's right over there" The man pointed showing the boy tied to a tree "Now if you don't mind I think I will have my way with you" The man opened his mouth revealing his tongue and made an effort to lick her. Sayuri did not want this she leaned away.   
  
'Bastard!' Neji thought 'how much lower can you get!' Before Neji knew what he was doing he had already jumped from off of the roof and embedded his foot right in the nose of this jerk. "I would leave the girl alone and avoid doing something this stupid again" Neji commanded "Unless you would prefer me to pound the ever living snot out of you!"   
  
"I have no idea who you are but I suggest you leave me and my business alone" The man said. Neji had heard enough of this psycho. He ran up to him and hit him hard with a left-handed uppercut.   
  
"Divination Field: Sixty four hands of Hake!" Neji shouted and began hammering the man in black "TWO HANDS! FOUR HANDS! EIGHT HANDS! SIXTEEN HANDS! THIRTY-TWO HANDS! SIXTY-FOUR HANDS!" every blow hit the man until blood began to trickle down his lip from internal bleeding. The man fell back slipping into unconsciousness. Neji stopped and walked over to the boy tied up. Neji simply took out his kunai and cut the rope releasing the boy. "You okay kid?" Neji asked and the boy nodded running over to his sister. 'It seems my work is done here' Neji thought 'I better get the hell outta here before-' Neji felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sayuri griping is arm.   
  
"Thank you so much Neji." Sayuri said "I owe you so much"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure" Neji said "Besides who in the hell was that guy?"  
  
"I don't know I just woke up this morning with my brother gone and a note on the table. It told me to meet him here if I ever wanted to see my little brother again."  
  
"Alright I'll escort you back to your home if that's okay with you" Neji said  
  
"Yes I would appreciate it very much"  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Sasuke and Sakura were sitting by the lake. The sun was starting to set and the two were enjoying it together. "Sakura" Sasuke said and the girl mumbled a "Hmmm". "I want you to stay out of the Jounin exam tomorrow"  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked surprised "Don't you want me there?"  
  
"No I don't want you there" Sasuke said "That's the whole point. Its very dangerous and something could happen to you"  
  
"Do you really care that much?" Sakura asked  
  
"Of course I do. What a stupid question to ask"  
  
"Stupid!" Sakura shouted "Are you calling me stupid?!  
  
"No I just meant it was a stupid question to ask" Sasuke said defending himself "Don't always assume the worst"  
  
"Oh so I always assume the worst now huh!"   
  
"Sakura" Sasuke said kissing her forehead "Calm down" And as if Sasuke had pressed the "off" Switch Sakura was calm again.   
  
"But just for that stunt I am going to the exam for sure now" Sakura said and Sasuke sighed in frustration.  
  
Meanwhile (Do I do this too much? Please let me know)  
  
Lee was using the practice log again and Tenten was watching him crush his fists into the wood. 'He's gotten a lot stronger' Tenten thought 'I wonder if he'll be ready for tomorrow'.  
  
"So Tenten" Lee began after finishing a thousand punches "Are you going to do the Jounin Exam?"  
  
"I don't know what do you think?" Tenten asked  
  
"I think you should" Lee said shocking Tenten "I have the utmost confidence in your ability. I know whenever you set out to do something you accomplish it" Tenten was blushing now. 'He really thinks that I am that good' Tenten thought. "Besides, I'll protect you until I die" Lee said doing his "Nice Guy" pose.  
  
Tenten hugged Lee tightly "Thank you Lee I am no longer worried" Tenten whispered in his ear "I would entrust my life in your hands"  
  
"You never should have to worry Tenten" Lee whispered back "As long as there's a breath in my body nothing will ever cause you harm" the two of them just stood there for what few moments were left in the day. (There were actually hours but you get the idea Kuwabara: That's it 1,000 sit-ups NOW)   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Neji had reached Sayuri's home and had carried her little brother the majority of the way. "So what's his name?" Neji asked.  
  
"Gakamaru. He can be a pain but he's my baby brother" Sayuri said taking him away from Neji and into her own arms. Sayuri walked in the door and looked back at Neji "Why don't you come in?"  
  
Normally Neji would have rejected but there was something about this girl that intrigued him. Neji walked in. The house was small. There was a kitchen with a small round table with only two chairs and two bedrooms. Neji sat down in one of the chairs. "You told me you didn't have a family" Neji stated.  
  
"Well that wasn't entirely true. I have my brother but both of our parents are dead and we have no other family" Sayuri said "I'm sorry I should have told you earlier"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Neji reassured her "I was just confused"   
  
Sayuri placed the boy in his bed and kissed his forehead. She shut the door and sat in the other chair. "I want to thank you Neji" Sayuri said "You're a very special person. If there's anything you need just ask". Neji was sweating. He was getting extremely nervous around this girl and he didn't know why. She reached over the table an held his hand. Neji blushed and Neji never blushes. Neji gripped her hand tightly.  
  
"Your gratitude is the best way you can thank me" Neji said softly "and your friendship"  
  
Sayuri leaned over and kissed Neji on the cheek. "I would like having someone like you as a friend" Sayuri said  
  
"I…uh…that…was…uh" Neji stuttered "I…AHEM. I really must be going. I have to get up early for the Jounin exams. Umm I will see you another time then?"  
  
"Defiantly" Sayuri responded and Neji left "What a guy" Sayuri whispered to herself.   
  
Back to our Hero (Naruto is the Hero right?)  
  
It was nighttime now and Naruto had walked Hinata back to her home. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for the Exam." Naruto said kissing her on the forehead "So get some rest and don't listen to Neji anymore. I'll get him tomorrow"  
  
"Okay Naruto" Hinata said "I love you"  
  
"I love you too Hinata now go get some rest" Naruto watched her walk in her home before turning around and heading for his own house. On the way he ran into Neji who was heading home as well. 'Damn you Neji why can't I get rid of you!' Naruto thought 'I would give anything to see you do just one good deed. ONE!' "What the hell did you do?"  
  
Neji was off in his own little world at the time. "Huh what are you talking about Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto was about to yell and scream until he saw Neji's face. Something had happened. Something big. It was affecting him immensely. "look I don't have time for this Naruto. Goodbye" Neji ran into the Hyuga house without looking back.   
  
'Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day' Naruto thought 'And I am looking foreward to it'   
  
-End of Chapter 8  
  
Umm yeah if you have read the Students of Naruto you should know who Sayuri is and why this pairing is relevant. If not then what the hell is wrong with you!  
  
Kuwabara: calm down they can read whatever the want  
  
I know but I feel that the students of Naruto is such a better project. I got vol. 1 done and vol. 2 is almost finished as well  
  
Kuwabara: forget about it this is a prequel maybe it would be better if they read those after you finish with this story  
  
Hey you do have a point. R and R. Hey if you are reading both let me know please! Plus jounin exams begin next chapter 


	9. The Jounin Exam Begins: Anything Goes

Okay I hope no one gets pissed about this chapter because I won't be writing for about a week  
  
Kuwabara: why is that?  
  
I'm going to a wrestling camp at Michigan state  
  
Kuwabara: what my training isn't tough enough?  
  
No your training is fine but it's not the type of training I need right now  
  
Kuwabara (sobbing): my only student has disowned his teacher  
  
Aww don't feel bad you're the best teacher I could ever have  
  
Kuwabara: really?  
  
No. Not really here is chapter 9

No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The day of the Jounin exams are here. Tsunade is standing in front of all of the Chuunins. "Today we will be testing to see who the best of the best is. The elite ninjas of Kohana. I expect all of you to do the best of your ability. After three tests we will decide which of you shall become Jounins. Good luck and good hunting. I will turn the explanation of the exam over to Gai"  
  
"OKAY!" Gai began thumbs up and smiling "You are all the best and brightest and if your not get out of here" Lee started to walk away when Gai shouted "NOT YOU LEE!" Lee turned and gave a smart salute at his teacher. Lee quickly rejoined the ranks. "As I was saying you are the best and brightest but today we will begin to eliminate those who are not of the elite" Gai stopped and looked trough the huge crowd of Chuunins. "Okay the first test will begin in exactly one hour. This test is similar to the second test of the chuunin exam. The difference is instead of trying to be one of the first ones out you want to be one of the last ones in. you will try to stay in the forest until there are only sixteen of you left. That could take from days to months so once you get in there begin by eliminating any opponents you see. All you have to do is remove their headband" Gai said pointing to his own headband "Once you do that they are immediately eliminated from the exam! Okay prepare to begin in one hour"  
  
Naruto was standing in the crowd with the rest of his comrades. "Well I for one plan to be one of the final sixteen" Naruto exclaimed  
  
"That's if I don't eliminate you first dobe" Sasuke said   
  
"Hey has anyone seen Gaara around d here?" Naruto asked  
  
"You haven't heard?" Sakura asked astonished.   
  
"No what is it?" Naruto asked puzzled  
  
"Gaara has become the Kazekage of the sand" Lee said stretching "I figured you would be the first to know"   
  
"Wow I figured the people would all be scared of him" Naruto said  
  
"Well not anymore" Lee said "The people are now trusting Gaara to protect their village"  
  
"That's kinda funny" Naruto said "he beat me to the top spot oh well looks like I have to show that I am once again the best"   
  
"Not if I prove it first Dobe" Sasuke said  
  
"All right that is so it! You and I are going to finish this feud once and for all deal!" Naruto said smiling holding his hand out.  
  
"You're on!" Sasuke said griping his hand until a third hand rested on both of theirs.  
  
"Not if I prove that I am better than both of you!" Lee said "For hard work-"  
  
"Surpasses genuis we know!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. (AN: I love Rock Lee so don't think am dissing him here okay?).  
  
Fifty-five minutes later  
  
"They are all in place Tsunade." Kakashi said to the Hokage "Everyone is at a separate starting point and no one will know where anyone else is until the test begins"  
  
"Excellent Kakashi" Tsunade said "feel free to start the test any time  
  
Four Minutes later  
  
The gates opened at Naruto's starting point and he ran through it hoping to find someone he can recognize. Naruto didn't even go three feet before seeing a chuunin he didn't know with a hidden mist headband. "Prepare to be eliminated" Naruto said and threw two kunais. Both brushed past the shinobi's head.  
  
"Ha you missed" The Mist Ninja said   
  
"Did I?" Naruto said innocently and the mist-nin's headband fell off from the kunai cutting the edges. "Your done see next year pal!"   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Rock Lee unlike Naruto had already eliminated six other Chuunins and three more were trying to take him out. Lee jumped into the air and unleashed his signature kick "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" the kick knocked all three out. Lee calmly walked over and removed their headbands. _'At this rate I'll be in the final sixteen no problem. I better go see if I can find anyone else'_ Lee thought jumping onto a tree branch.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
"It seems that the weaker ones are getting eliminated rather fast" Tsunade said looking into the forest area.   
  
"That is to be expected" Kakashi said "In my opinion this part of the exam will go a lot faster than we originally planned."  
  
"I agree Kakashi I think we will have our final sixteen after three days" Tsunade said   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sakura had avoided any trouble thus far until she saw a Rock-nin. He was smirking planning on eliminating someone else. '_Damn_' Sakura thought _'I can't run away and if I take him on head on he'll take me out. I can't just stand here though_.' Sakura began making seals for her only good technique. She quickly did several seals. "HANANOSEI BAKUFUU NO JUTSU (NOTE 1)" Sakura shouted and a pink wave of chakra exploded from her hands and headed for the rock-nin. But the Rock-nin jumped out of the way. _'Damn now I am low on chakra and I have no other tricks I am royally screwed'_.  
  
The rock-nin charged Sakura until he was knocked out of mid-air by a flying kick to his head. Sakura turned hoping to see Sasuke only to be bitterly disappointed in seeing Tenten. Tenten reached back and drew a pair of kunais. "You okay Sakura?" Tenten asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just drained take that guy out would you" Sakura replied staggering around.   
  
"With pleasure" Tenten said throwing her kunais at the rock-nin. But the rock-nin just dodged the assault with ease. "Oh crap!" the Rock-nin continued charging at Tenten.  
  
"Don't you have a plan B?" Sakura asked. Tenten didn't reply she just grabbed Sakura by the arm and jumped out of the way. The Rock-nin began to form seals. Well he began that is until- "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" the shout rang. A vicious kick hit the Rock-nin in the temple knocking him down for the count. Sakura and Tenten could see their savior the beautiful Green Beast of the Leaf, Rock Lee. He stood with arm extended and one arm behind his back. "Do you wish to continue or do you want to give up?" Lee asked.   
  
The rock-nin did not answer instead he charged Lee. "Wrong choice" Lee said. Lee waited until the last moment and sidestepped the rock-nin and then elbowed him in the head knocking him out. Then Lee removed his head band. "You lose". Rock Lee walked over to check on Tenten and Sakura. "You two okay?" Lee asked.  
  
"Of course we are Lee. But why did you protect us you know you'll have to eliminate us later" Sakura asked "Besides you love Tenten anyways. Why not eliminate me?"   
  
"Because I promised you both at one time or another" Lee began doing his 'nice guy' pose "That I'll protect you until I die" a small tooth sparkled from Lee's mouth.   
  
Meanwhile   
  
_'Where the hell is Hinata'_ Naruto thought _'I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her'_. Naruto continued running through the woods looking in every direction for his beloved. Naruto jumped up onto a tree branch and began looking for her from above. It was starting to get dark. Naruto only had about another hour of daylight left.   
  
Naruto suddenly stopped. About thirty feet away there was Hinata. She was fighting someone. Naruto could not tell who it was. He hurried over to see a Cloud-nin fighting her. Naruto wasted no time in attacking "Kage Bunshinn No Jutsu!" five shadow clones ran at the man. One clone punched him in the face while two others kicked him in the chest the final two elbowed him on opposite sides of his head. The clones disappeared and Naruto removed the headband. "Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Naruto" Hinata replied panting from exhaustion "I think we should rest its almost dark out"  
  
"I agree you sit here and I'll start a fire okay?" Naruto suggested and began collecting firewood. Soon Naruto had started a fire. Hinata sat down next to the fire feeling the warmth of the flames. Naruto sat down next to her. "You know we are all alone right now" Naruto said seductively "we could do a lot of things right now" Naruto teased and Hinata blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"No tonight I just want to be with you Naruto" Hinata said resting her head on his shoulder "I love you Naruto"  
  
"And I love you Hinata more than you could imigane" Naruto replied "Now get some sleep I'll watch over you". Hinata drifted to sleep resting her head on his lap. Whenever he was near she felt safe. And whenever she was with him he felt invincible. That's just the effect lovers have on one another.  
  
-End of chapter 9  
  
Ok I know its kinda short but I have to leave soon and I wanted to get this chapter on the site before I had to leave  
  
Kuwabara: good idea  
  
Thanks anyways please review.  
  
Quick poll question:   
  
What is your favorite pairing?


	10. The Final Sixteen

So I maybe a little slow   
  
Kuwabara: a little?  
  
Ok so maybe a lot  
  
Kuwabara: maybe?  
  
Will you shut up! Your supposed to support me, am I right!  
  
Kuwabara: what do you want me to say?  
  
I don't know that I a doing a good job  
  
Kuwabara: you're doing a good job  
  
Shut up already here's chapter 10  
  
Kuwabara: jeez why are you so pissed? Is it that time of the month for you?  
  
I'm a guy! So shut up you loser! I am gonna kill you!  
  
Kuwabara: umm enjoy but now I have to run buh-bye!  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kakashi ran into the Hokage's office. "Lady Hokage it's over!" Kakashi blurted out  
  
"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Tsunade asked puzzled   
  
"The first test it's over we have our final sixteen!"  
  
"That's impossible! It's only been one day!" Tsunade said shocked  
  
"I know it has to be a record. One of the kids wiped out more than three fourths of the competition!" Kakashi gasped  
  
"Jeez they better tell Rock Lee to calm down" Tsunade said beginning to calm down  
  
"It wasn't Rock Lee" Kakashi said softly  
  
"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked and Kakashi shook his head. "Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru or was it Shino?" Kakashi shook his head to each name. "Then who the hell was it?"  
  
"A fourteen year old kid" Kakashi said softly "He is even younger than when I took the Jounin exam"  
  
"_Fourteen_! What the hell is his name? Is he apart of the leaf? Is he a genuis?" Tsunade asked as quickly as possible.  
  
"His name is Yingchi Ryu (if you have read the students of Naruto you know who this guy is). He is a member of the leaf. And no he is not a genuis."  
  
"I don't get it. It just seems so unreal. Only fourteen. Kakashi this one could make you look like an average ninja at that age"  
  
"I realize that" Kakashi responded "that's what scares me. He is progressing beyond a normal rate"  
  
"Alright I want to have all the files on all of the remaining competitors on my desk in one hour" Tsunade said "And if I don't have them by then I will be extremely pissed do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal" Kakashi replied in a quiet voice  
  
"Good now go!" Tsunade barked before turning towards the training grounds _'well things just got a whole lot more interesting'_ Tsunade thought _'I wonder how many of the remaining sixteen will make it to the final eight'_.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Naruto was still wide awake sitting in front of the fire with Hinata still sound asleep. "Have you been on the lookout all night?" a voice asked. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino. "You haven't seen Sakura yet have you?"  
  
"No but I don't think that it will matter much longer" Naruto responded "Or haven't you noticed"  
  
"Noticed what?" Ino asked the three boys  
  
"The remaining chakra signals" Shikamaru responded "There are only sixteen left now"  
  
"So the test ended in a single day?" Ino asked puzzled  
  
"That's what it looks like. Someone moved fast way to fast for anyone to stop him" Sasuke responded "the problem is I have never felt his chakra presence before so I have no clue who it is"   
  
"Yeah I've noticed it as well" Naruto responded "I am looking foreword to the next test"  
  
"Hey guys how's it going" a voice said from behind. Everyone turned to see Lee, Tenten, and Sakura. Sasuke ran over and hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever leave my sight again alright" Sasuke whispered in her ear "I was so worried that something had happened to you"  
  
"You shouldn't worry as long as I am around Sasuke!" Lee said then doing his "**_Nice Guy_**" pose he said "I already promised that I would protect Sakura until I die!"  
  
Tenten smacked Lee in the head "why don't you ever say romantic things to me?"   
  
"I do really I do. Every so often" Lee protested "well not that often but I mean come on cut me some slack"  
  
"Well, well, well look who it is" yet another unidentified voice said (Yeah I know way too many twists and turns I this chapter). They all looked up in a tree to see two ninjas. One they knew as Temari of the sand and they didn't recognize the other. The other ninja who was probably a girl as well had her face was hidden in a fell ancient ninja mask. "I haven't seen any of you since we had to drag his (points to Sasuke) sorry ass back to the leaf"  
  
"Ah Temari always a pleasure" Sasuke said sarcastically  
  
"Hey watch it smooth talker or I'll kick your ass where you stand" Temari said glaring at him and Sasuke, being the wimp that he can be from time to time, backed down. "Gaara is going to owe me big for this one"  
  
"Speaking of which" Naruto began softly laying Hinata down on the ground "Why you are here your brother is the Kazekage wouldn't that mean you don't need to take this test?"   
  
"She is not here for herself" the other girl said "she is here for me"  
  
"And who may I ask are you?" Naruto asked  
  
The girl removed her mask to reveal herself. She was a very beautiful girl with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The ninja outfit she was wearing covered almost all of the curves of her body so you couldn't tell if she was a man or a woman. "My name is Aki. And Temari is protecting me because Gaara wanted me safe"  
  
"Gaara? Why would he want you safe? Is he your friend or something?" Sakura blurted out "Last I saw of the guy he was killing everyone with his sand"  
  
"Gaara killing? He's nothing but a big teddy bear to me." Aki said and everyone else sweat dropped "He's my fianc  
  
"**_FIANCÉ!!!_**" everyone else except Temari shouted "Gaara engaged? Is it an arranged marriage?" Sasuke asked  
  
"No of course not" Aki said "he proposed to me just two weeks ago"  
  
"This is just scary. Can you imagine little Gaaras running all over the place?" Shikamaru said with a shudder "it gives me the willies"   
  
"How can you love a guy like that?" Tenten asked "I mean he could kill you without even flinching"  
  
"I think what you all have failed to realize is the fact that Gaara has changed" Temari said leaning against a tree "He's no longer the monster you once knew"   
  
"Which reminds me" Aki said thoughtfully "Which of you are Naruto and Lee?"  
  
Naruto raised his hand "That would be me" Naruto responded "That's lee over there" Naruto continued pointing at the ninja leaning against the tree "Why?"   
  
"Could you both come here for a second" Aki requested and both of them walked over to Aki. Aki stood on her tiptoes and kissed both Naruto and Lee on the cheek. "Thank you both for helping Gaara". Hinata and Tenten were fuming in anger. Both Lee and Naruto blushed and sweat dropped. They stumbled backwards only to have their girlfriends smack them in the heads for acting like idiots.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tsunade began to brief through the files until she reached Yingchi Ryu's. She began reading the text in the file. 'Yingchi Ryu is a very adaptable nin-jutsu fighter. His genjutsu is above average. His Taijutsu is next to perfection. He is beginning to develop his own advanced style which he calls the "Steel Bear" style. He has begun to from new and advanced Taijutsu techniques.' The fifth Hokage stopped reading the file and laid it on the table.   
  
Tsunade reached over and picked up another file with the name "Tykiei Ken" on it. 'Tykiei Ken is an advanced fighter who has proven himself time and again on missions. He shows leadership qualities that are indeed rare and loyalty like no other. He will never leave a man behind nor will he suggest the idea of risking someone's life other than his own. He's the first to step on the battlefield and the last to leave. He is a true leader that is rarely found in this world. He also has created his own seal now known as the "Wolf" seal. It is usually combined with the tiger and/or monkey along with several other seals. He has developed several techniques using this new seal among them he has created his own Bloodline Limit. The Tykiei ichimon keppan: jigai urufu Tsume (Tykiei Blood Limit: Suicide Wolf Claw. Used in the students of Naruto by another Tykiei family member). This blood limit is unlike anything the leaf has ever seen'. Tsunade stopped reading Ken's file and took another file.  
  
This file had the name "Aki of the Sand" on it. Tsunade opened this file and began to read. 'Aki is and exceptional manipulator of sand and her Ninjutsu is above exceptional. Her Genjutsu is incredible and is usually used to for interrogation. Her specialty technique she created herself is called the "Ten horrors of the abyss" they show your worst fears depending on what number she calls from 1-10. One being the easiest to face and ten being your worst fear in life. There hasn't been a single person who has refused to talk under Aki's interrogation"   
  
Tsunade set Aki's file down and looked over the remaining files. Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto. She already knew about their files having reviewed them so much. "Alright Kakashi and Gai I want you to have all the remaining examiners to report to the main entrance"  
  
"Yes of course Lady Hokage" Kakashi said   
  
"It shall be done!" Gai said doing his "Nice guy" Pose. Gai and Kakashi returned back to the office thirty seconds later.  
  
"I thought I just gave you an order" Tsunade said annoyed "GO do your job!"  
  
"umm there seems little use of that Lady Hokage" Kakashi said  
  
"And why is that?" Tsunade asked  
  
"They're already here" Gai responded  
  
"Hey Tsunade! When can we start the next test. Or are you just so old you need to get your walker" an voice said so obnoxious it could only belong to Naruto.  
  
"I'll show him a walker" Tsunade mumbled before heading outside.  
  
-End of chapter 10  
  
I know it's short but I needed to get this new chapter out there for you guys because I just got back from camp and I felt that you guys deserved to read something new after that long wait so here it is  
  
Kuwabara: so am I still your teacher  
  
Of course Kuwabara no one could replace you! 


	11. The Maze Part 1

Okay so maybe I am a tad slow  
  
Kuwabara: you can say that again  
  
Shut up here we go chapter 11  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tsunade walked out to see the remaining participants of the Jounin exam. Naruto was standing in front of everyone smiling. "What took you so long?" Naruto asked "Couldn't find your dentures?"   
  
"Ahem. Congratulations on all of you making it past the first test" Tsunade announced "mow we will begin the second test immediately"  
  
"The last one wasn't much of a test" somebody said from the group. The boy was tall with short red hair and brown eyes. He had a decent build and woe his forehead protector on his arm.   
  
"And you must be Yingchi Ryu am I correct?" Tsunade asked  
  
"That would be me" Ryu responded "So what of it?"  
  
"Never mind lets just begin the second test already. Kakashi could you please lead them to the second test and explain the rules?" Tsunade asked  
  
Kakashi motioned for them to follow. He walked away from the forest. Naruto looked around and realized he had never been here before. It was just behind the forest of death. Suddenly the group stopped in front of a large concrete wall about twenty feet high. "This is where you will begin the second test" Kakashi explained   
  
"What the hell is this thing" Temari asked "And how is it a test"  
  
"If you would give me a moment I will explain" Kakashi said "There are currently sixteen of you. My job is too make sure there are only eight of you remaining. So here's you dilemma. You must go through this maze and find the center where I will be waiting. The first eight who can find my body will move onto the final stage of the exam. There will be many obstacles including traps and ANBU members who will be attempting to stop you. If you make it to the center and are not one of the final eight well better luck next year. One more thing you cannot go over, under, or through the walls. You must go through the maze. Lets begin". Suddenly Kakashi disappeared.  
  
"Bunshinn. Tykiei Ken whispered "I should have known."  
  
"Well what are waiting for" Naruto said "I am going to the center of the maze later!" without a second thought Naruto took off only to return a second later. "I forgot my good luck charm" Naruto said. He bent over and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Hinata blushed a deep crimson but Naruto just smiled and ran into the maze. A few seconds later everyone else rushed after him. The first passage had seven different directions. "KAGE BUNSHINN NO JUTSU" Naruto shouted and seven of his clones ran off into different directions trying to find the right passage. Shortly after each one of the remaining sixteen picked a passage and hoped for the best.   
  
Aki stopped where she was headed and Temari who was running with her stopped as well. "What is it Aki?" Temari asked. Aki just pointed straight ahead. "What oh crap!" the entire passage was filled with exploding traps set to go off the minute any movement was detected. Temari smiled "I will take care of this" Temari said taking the fan off of her back.  
  
"NO Temari don't do it!" Aki shouted but it was too late she had already swung her fan erupting a huge gust of wind. But the notes didn't explode instead they let out a gigantic flash. 'Why in the hell would it flash?' Aki thought 'the only things it could do would ether blind us or signal to an…' "ANBU! SHOOT TEMARI WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!"   
  
"Why there wasn't even an explosion?" Temari asked "there's no danger"  
  
"There's gonna be lets go ANBU are gonna be here!"   
  
"No just an ANBU" a voice said from behind. They turn to see an ANBU member in a flak jacket and a Tiger mask. "You two are about to be eliminated"  
  
"Heh" Temari scoffed "I don't think so. I'll take this one down Aki". The ANBU thought that she was bluffing until Temari took out her fan again. "Later pal" Temari swung her fan knocking the guy back so hard he smashed into the wall leaving an indent of his body outline.   
  
"Well Temari I must say you haven't lost your touch" Aki said "Come on we have to hurry"  
  
Meanwhile (this part has been overly done in Animes but I think you'll like the originality of the end result)  
  
Lee had been running as fast as possible with his weights on until he noticed two ANBU standing in between a fork. Lee stopped in front of them in a combat stance ready for anything.  
  
"Stop we are not here to fight we are going to be less than kind" the first one said with a monkey mask  
  
"Yes this part of the maze challenges the mind" The second one said with a snake mask  
  
"You must answer our riddle so you can rest" Monkey said  
  
"Or fail this test" Snake said  
  
"One path will lead you to the end and you can rejoice in singing" Monkey said  
  
"While the other will take you back to the beginning" Snake said  
  
"Fine give me your riddle" Lee said  
  
"One of us we tell you only truths" Monkey began  
  
"And the other will tell only lies and cause disputes" Snake finished  
  
"So you may ask us on question each" Monkey began  
  
"To find the final destination you must reach" Snake finished  
  
'hmmm one question' Lee thought 'I could ask which one is lying nah then they would just point to one another. How about which one likes men yeah. The lair will have to answer wrong Hahahanaha'. "Okay then which one of you likes men?" Lee asked smirking but niether one raised their hand. 'wait a sec if one is lying the…ewww I think I am gonna puke'.   
  
"You have one more question to ask" Monkey said  
  
"Let it help you complete this task" Snake finished  
  
"Fine which one of you two is stronger?" Lee asked. The two looked puzzled before answering in unison "I AM!". Lee smirked and ran at them. Lee jumped into the air and aimed to kick them both "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" the attack hit them both underneath the chin knocking them back. Then he grabbed them both by the shirt and banged their heads together cracking their masks. "I am going to do this the old fashioned way! Guessing is always the best way especially when you have my luck!". Lee took the right passage and continued running.  
  
Shortly after Sasuke came running down the same way and saw the two beaten up ANBU. "What the hell happened to you two?"  
  
"We got hit by a truck" Monkey began  
  
"And I must say the feeling literally sucks" Snake finished  
  
"Umm okay then goodbye!" Sasuke said heading down another passage.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hinata was trying to find the right way out of the maze when she saw an ANBU walking down the passage. Hinata instantly took a fighting stance. "Well, well, well isn't this interesting" The ANBU said "At first I was going to just kill Naruto but I think I'll do the next best thing and kill his heart first"  
  
"Who are you?" Hinata asked "What do you want with me or Naruto"  
  
"I don't think you and I have formally met" The ANBU said removing his mask o show a mans face with silver hair and glasses. "I am known as Kabuto and you are my next victim".  
  
-End of chapter 11  
  
Cliffhanger no jutsu strikes again  
  
Kuwabara: have I mentioned your annoying  
  
Yeah I know sorry this chapter was so short but I promise that the next chapter will be out a lot faster. I had a lot on my plate since I wrote the last chapter.  
  
Kuwabara: tune in next time to see what Kabuto does! 


	12. The Maze Part 2

Alright so the last chapter was short so what who cares I got it out there didn't I?   
  
Kuwabara: that you did  
  
Right here we go chapter 12  
  
Kuwabara: I have a question?  
  
Yes  
  
Kuwabara: how did Kabuto get in unnoticed?  
  
Uhhhh the back door.  
  
Kuwabara: right  
  
Forget you here's chapter 12  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So the way I see it you have two choices you can run like hell or get you ass kicked" Kabuto said smiling "Your choice"  
  
"Or how about option three I kick your ass so you don't hurt anyone anymore" Hinata responded smiling confidently. She held her hands out in a position to attack "Divination field: 64 Hands of Hake!" Hinata ran at Kabuto hitting him like crazy with her gentle fist technique. "TWO STRIKES! FOUR STRIKES! EIGHT STRIKES! SIXTEEN STRIKES! THIRTY-TWO STRIKES! SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!" Kabuto fell to one knee with blood coming out of his mouth. Hinata finished thinking she had finished him off turned to walk away.   
  
"What you think I'm done?" Kabuto asked chuckling "That was a nice warm-up". Kabuto hit Hinata with a spinning kick to her gut. Hinata doubled over in pain and Kabuto took the sides of her head and rammed her forehead on his knee. Hinata flew up into the air about four feet and slammed onto the ground. Hinata had a cut above her right eyebrow and it was bleeding heavily. Hinata rose again. "Well you have spirit I'll give you that"  
  
"I will not lose to scum like you" Hinata responded taking up another combat stance again "Come on lets finish this"  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Lee was hurrying down the current passage. 'I need to seriously move my ass if I plan to make it in the final eight' lee thought trying desperately to find the right way suddenly he stopped. He saw Kakashi sitting in a room reading Icha Icha Paradise. "NO FREAKING WAY!" Lee shouted "Am I the first guy here?!!!"  
  
Kakashi looked up dazed and shook hiss head "Hotshot beat you" Kakashi said jerking his head in the direction where Yingchi Ryu was. The boy was leaning against the wall looking bored "That was TOO easy" Ryu said. No more than five seconds later Uchiha Sasuke walked in the room.   
  
"Well I wasn't the first one here damn" Sasuke said punching a wall.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tykiei Ken was tired of playing games. He knew that there was only one real way to get to where he needed to go. He just didn't like to use it. Ken did several seals extremely fast and he stopped on the twentieth seal which was his own seal the "Wolf" seal he called it. Then Ken shouted "TYKIEI ICHIMON KEPPAN: JIGAI URUFU TSUME" (If you've read the students of Naruto you would know what this does). Suddenly all of Ken's viens popped out. Blood was pumping to every part of the body. "**Now this is more like it**" Ken said in a voice that really didn't belong to him and ran at a level of velocity that would put Rock Lee's speed to shame. Thirty seconds later Tykiei Ken stopped right next to Kakashi and powers his Jigai Urufu Tsume down. "So I guess I am #4 right?"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Shikamaru was hurrying along the maze when he saw Kiba ahead of him. Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks and watched the dog-like ninja sniff the air. _'He must be sniffing for Kakashi's scent'_ Shikamaru thought _'if he can find it then all I need to do is following him'._ Kiba stopped as if he had found the scent and hurried down a corridor and Shikamaru hurried after him. Shikamaru was an ok runner but Kiba was deadly fast when it came to running. Shikamaru had to pick up the pace.  
  
Kiba knew Shikamaru was behind him but he really didn't care. If he wanted to use his brains instead of his skill it was fine with him as long as he made the final eight. Kiba turned a hard right turn and skid across the floor trying to keep his composure. Shikamaru slipped around the corner and hit his knees. Shikamaru stood up and quickly hurried to catch up.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto was going full on as fast as he could. Naruto saw Kakashi standing in the middle room and waved to Naruto. Naruto began to make his way over to Kakashi but stopped. Something wasn't right. Naruto could feel it in his bones. He didn't know what it was but it was telling him to head back. "Sorry Kakashi but there's something wrong" Naruto responded and turned around.  
  
"Naruto wait" Kakashi called "Your going to miss being one of the final eight!"  
  
"Worse things have happened!" Naruto called back.  
  
On the way Naruto ran past Shikamaru and Kiba. "Hey" Kiba yelled "You're going the wrong way!"  
  
"I know just hurry up and finish!" Naruto yelled back and continued running. Kiba and Shikamaru both finished and began wondering why in the hell Naruto would avoid finishing the exam.   
  
"It just doesn't make any sense" Shikamaru thought "there is nothing that would distract him from being one step closer to being Hokage or being one step ahead of the rest of us"  
  
"There has to be something otherwise why would he do it?" Sasuke asked "I mean it's not like him to just ditch it once he's reached the final stretch"  
  
"Of course there is" Ken said "The only way for a man to give up his dream is for a woman to be in his life"  
  
Back to our Hero  
  
Naruto hurried he felt something had gone wrong deep in the pit of his stomach. He hurried around the corner to see Hinata standing unharmed. "Why hello Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked smiling  
  
"Umm are you ok?" Naruto asked  
  
"Of course" Hinata replied still smiling "Never better why?"  
  
"It's just I thought that the test would have taken its toll on you" Naruto said puzzled  
  
"No I'm perfectly fine" Hinata responded her smile never fading "Come on lets get out of here"  
  
"Yeah ok" Naruto said and turned around. Hinata withdrew a kunai as soon as Naruto turned around. And held it high above her head (AHH Look out Naruto! That's not Hinata!). Hinata or Kabuto aimed a stab for the middle of Naruto's back but Naruto leaned foreword just enough and spun around kicking Kabuto in the chin changing him back to his original form. He looked as if he got in a fight with a truck. He had blood all over his face and blood dripping down his lip. Plus a purple bruise over his right eye that was definitely going to be a shiner. "So I guess Hinata messed you up pretty bad huh Kabuto?"  
  
"I got that Bitch back good though" Kabuto responded smirking. Naruto snapped he ran at Kabuto and rammed his fist into Kabuto's face breaking his nose and crushing his jaw-bone in the process. Naruto grabbed Kabuto by the hair and rammed his head against the floor several times.  
  
"Now I am only going to ask you this once" Naruto said "Where is she?!!!!"  
  
"D-down the hall and a right" Kabuto sputtered "She's in pretty bad shape though"  
  
"I'll deal with you when I get back!" Naruto stated and ran down the hall and took a right to see an unconscious Hinata lying on the floor beaten. "Oh my god Hinata! Dammit this is all my fault! He was after me". Naruto bent over and picked Hinata up. He held her by her legs and supported her head as if she were a newborn. He kissed her bruised cheek and held her close to her body. Naruto headed for the entrance where they began the exam.  
  
Naruto walked out of the Maze and quickly up into the watch tower where the Hokage could see the majority of what was going on. But Tsunade wasn't looking at that she was currently getting some well deserved rest until she heard the door slam ajar. Tsunade snapped awake "Wha? Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked until he saw the poor girl he held in his arms "Oh my god!"  
  
"She needs medical attention now Tsunade. Please help me!" Naruto said as calm as he possibly could at the moment which wasn't very calm at all.  
  
Tsunade checked Hinata and all of her vital signs. 'She's _alive thank god_!' Tsunade thought 'but _she's unstable I need to get her to the hospital now'_. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the arm and held a one hand seal in front of her. Three seconds and a truckload of mist later they were in the hospital. "Doctor Imaki I need you right now!" Tsunade yelled and a young looking blond haired doctor walked over to Tsunade.   
  
"What's wr- Holy crap!" Imaki stuttered "Is she stable?"  
  
"No we need to get her to an operation room stat!" Tsunade yelled.  
  
"Tsunade she's gonna be okay right!" Naruto asked  
  
"I just don't know Naruto. I know she can still hear you now so if you have anything to tell her please say it now before we operate"  
  
"I love you more than life itself Hinata" Naruto murmured "And I wont be able to go on living if you die." Naruto broke down and cried right then and there. Unsure if his fiancé was going to be alright or if she would live at all.  
  
-End of chapter 12  
  
I know another short chapter but I am going away for the weekend and I wanted to get this chapter out before I had to go  
  
Kuwabara: yeah but I think that it was crap man  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Kuwabara: why in the hell did this have to happen  
  
Oh shut up you big baby! Just tune in for the next chapter. 


	13. The final Eight

As you can clearly see I have changed my name now it is Kuwabara's pupil and Ipeefreely. In case you are wondering that is my brother  
  
Ipeefreely: yup and I have been helping him for a while but now I am getting credit for it  
  
Kuwabara: well he is just another pain in the neck  
  
IPF: who said you could talk?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't need permission your older brother will crush you if I ask him to do so  
  
IPF: no he wont  
  
I wouldn't test it little bro I am kinda edgy right now.  
  
IPF: lets get on with it  
  
No Guts No Glory  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kakashi stood in the middle of the maze looking at the final eight participants. "Ah-hem Congratulations on you eight making it this far. The final test will commence in exactly one month. This final test is the same final test you took at the chuunin exam. You eight will fight one another in head-to-head competition in a tournament. Those who manage to impress the judges will be promoted to Jounins. So my advice to you is to begin training to the best of your ability. Once this tournament starts you will have to fight the other seven members standing around you. Are there any questions?"  
  
Neji raised his hand and asked "Where the hell is Dead last?"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto was sitting in the waiting room twiddling his thumbs nervously. 'dammit if I ever see Kabuto again I will kill him myself' Naruto thought 'why did he have to hurt her? There was no real reason. Or was there?' Naruto continued pondering until the solution hit him like a ton of bricks 'he was after me! Hinata is the closest person to me! Dammit he used her to get to me! Damn him! That is beyond low!' a rage began to rise inside of Naruto that had never happened before. Then Naruto stopped and began to think about Hinata 'I wonder if she remains close to me if they will continue to hurt her in the process. I can't always be there for her. That's the problem with being a shinobi. I'll be with her whenever I can but that's all I can really do. It doesn't matter she can take care of herself. Kabuto was no pushover and Hinata stood up to him fine'. Naruto knew he was fooling himself but he refused to continue thinking about it.   
  
Naruto continued waiting for someone to tell him something about Hinata. Suddenly the doors opened and Tsunade walked through. Naruto jumped out of his seat "How is she? is she gonna be okay? Was the surgery a success? Tell me something!"  
  
"Naruto the good news is that Hinata is okay and the surgery was a success" Tsunade said "The bad news is that she had slipped into a coma"  
  
Naruto looked stunned. He couldn't believe his ears. He knew what a coma was of course and he knew it effects. He also knew that if you were in a coma you could die at any point and time. "I cant believe this. Its all my fault" Naruto said softly  
  
"Naruto" Tsunade said puttering her hands on his shoulders and looking him in eye "this is not your fault and I don't want you to ever think that way. This is Kabuto's fault and he will pay the consequences."   
  
"but don't you see?" Naruto asked "He was after me! If I wasn't around Hinata would be fine. She wouldn't be fighting a battle with death right now"  
  
"Naruto I feel your pain but this is not going to help" Tsunade said  
  
"Your right I am going to see Hinata" Naruto announced walking into the room Hinata was staying in. He saw her laying on the bed. He eyes were closed. 'she looks so peaceful like this' Naruto thought 'I've heard that sometimes it helps to talk while their in a coma'.   
  
"Hey Hinata" Naruto said reaching over and holding her hand "I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can I want you to know that I really miss you and I need you in my life. I need you to wake up better to be sooner than later. Please Hinata if you do this for me I will never ask anything from you as long as I live."  
  
Naruto continued talking with Hinata for several hours until he sensed another presence in the room. "Naruto I have some good news for you" a voice said from the doorway. Naruto turned to see Kakashi.  
  
"Yeah and what's that?" Naruto asked turning back to Hinata.  
  
"Well the 8th person to arrive dropped out after he heard and said that you should be the one in the final eight" Kakashi exclaimed "So in other words you passed the exam"  
  
"Kakashi" Naruto said softly without turning away from Hinata "Do you really think I care at this point?"   
  
"You should look you only have one month to prepare" Kakashi said "If I were you I would be training right now"  
  
"Guess what Kakashi you're not me. Haven't you ever had someone in your life you cared about more than life itself."  
  
Kakashi stopped with his routine and got a deep sad look in his eyes "Yes I did. She meant more to me than anything in this world. That was before she left me. She left me a few years ago and I havent seen her since"  
  
"Then you must know how I feel right now" Naruto said "I cant stand being away from her side right now while she's in this fragile state."  
  
"Fine but I expect you to be at the final exam" Kakashi said "Its in exactly one month you better be there"  
  
"Just out of curiosity who was the eighth person to arrive?" Naruto asked  
  
"Abrume Shino" Kakashi said emotionlessly and left the hospital room.   
  
meanwhile   
  
Ryu, Lee, Sasuke, Ken, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino were all leaving the maze. Lee looked at all of them before he announced "I am going to train and when I return in one month you will all be defeated" and then Lee ran off.  
  
"He is a bit overconfident isn't he?" Yingchi Ryu asked  
  
"You don't know the half of it" Neji said "he was my teammate. Now that's scary"  
  
"Whatever I don't know about the rest of you but I plan on winning this tournament" Ken said "You will all fall at he hands of the Tykiei clans finest"  
  
"Whatever. Your just an average ninja who happened to get lucky" Sasuke said "its not as if you were a Genius or anything like that. And even if you were it wouldn't matte because I will beat you before you win this tournament"  
  
"We shall see Uchiha" Ken said and then ran off himself.   
  
"Later" Sasuke said "I need to get stronger"  
  
"This conversation was pointless to begin with" Ryu said and took his own route.  
  
"Come on Shino I need a training partner" Kiba said "Lets go"  
  
Now everyone was gone except for Neji. He simply leaned up against the wall and began to think. 'so how am I going to beat all of them' Neji thought 'none of them are pushovers in any way shape or form'. Neji continued his thinking until someone tapped him on the shoulder while he was ion the middle of his deep thinking. "What do you wa-" Neji began turning until he saw that the person was Sayuri "Oh its you"  
  
Sayuri giggled "Yeah its me. Good to see you too" Sayuri said "Nice job you finished seventh right?"  
  
"Yeah I made it through the maze just by the skin of my teeth." Neji said coldly clenching his fists "I should have finished sooner. it's a disgrace to the Hyuga name"  
  
Sayuri placed her hands on his right fist. Neji's entire body relaxed. "You don't always have to measure up to others expectations" Sayuri said softly "You passed that's the important thing right?"  
  
"W-well yeah I guess" Neji said  
  
"So then there shouldn't be a problem and I will be there for your final test" Sayuri said   
  
"Uh yeah err that's cool" Neji mumbled   
  
"What don't you want me to be there?" Sayuri asked pretending to be hurt  
  
"What? Of course I want you there what gave you the impression that I didn't?" Neji asked worried that she was serious.  
  
"Good" Sayuri said still holding his hand. Neji squeezed back and looked into her eyes. He just looked deeply and couldn't tear them away for the life of him.   
  
Suddenly Neji snapped out of it. "umm sorry I got to go and train" Neji said gently pulling his hand away and turning to leave. He was about to run when Sayuri placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped dead in his tracks. "umm I'm sorry is there something you want?"  
  
"Oh uh I just wanted to wish you luck" Sayuri said smiling. Neji's cold heart melted at her smile. She leaned close to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Neji stiffened from the hug Sayuri was giving him he was shocked to say the least. Sayuri looked up into his eyes innocently "What don't you like me?"  
  
"It's not that" Neji said loosening up a little "I'm just not a touchy feely sort of person"  
  
"I guess I'll have to change that wont I?" Sayuri teased and squeezed him tighter. Neji finally returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist. Sayuri placed her head on his chest and Neji blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Umm er uh a-are y-y-you -o-okay" Neji managed to sputter out.  
  
"Yeah I'm just fine" Sayuri replied "I just want to be close to you". Neji blushed an even deeper shade of red.   
  
"Yeah I h-have t-to go n-now I'll t-talk t-to later okay?" Neji stuttered out completely nervous. If he was any more afraid he would have wet himself. He would fight anyone anytime of the week without a second thought but when it came to girls he was just a babe in the woods. Neji ran off like the dickens as son as Sayuri let him go.   
  
"Hey Neji!" Sayuri called  
  
'Not again' Neji thought "Yes Sayuri?"  
  
"Could you please stop by m place tonight?" Sayuri asked sweetly  
  
'Aww man why did she have to ask. I don't want to be a total ass and say no. ahh it wont be that bad at least she can talk to me without looking away'. "Yeah sure I'll stop by after training. Now I really have to go"  
  
Neji finally left for real this time and Sayuri leaned back against the concrete wall Neji had been resting on moments before. Sayuri sighed 'what a nice guy and cute too' Sayuri thought.  
  
"He is a nice guy huh" a voice said and Sayuri turned to see a girl she didn't know. She was tall with black hair tied into buns. She was wearing a Chinese dress and had brown eyes. "I don't think we've properly met I am Tenten (Does anyone know her last name?)"  
  
"Rishun Sayuri pleasure to meet you"  
  
"Likewise" Tenten said "so you know Neji huh?"   
  
"Yeah" Sayuri sighed "He's everything a girl could want. Jeez I sound like a lovesick puppy"  
  
"Yeah I know he seems to act a little different around you though" Tenten said smiling "He seems to like you a lot"  
  
"Really? I think he's a little cold around me is all" Sayuri said softly  
  
"Its because he doesn't know how to act around you" Tenten explained "he is always 100% cold to everyone he talks to even his own family. When he's around you he doesn't have the slightest clue as how to act"  
  
"umm if you don't mind me asking how do you know Neji?"  
  
"Oh he's my teammate" Tenten replied "Why do you ask"  
  
Sayuri blushed "Oh no reason I just thought you might have a different sort of relationship is all"  
  
"what kind of-" Tenten began then she stopped blushing "Oh no were not like that. Were just good friends is all. Besides I already have a boyfriend but you like him don't you?"  
  
Sayuri looked down blushing "He kinda helped me and my brother out"  
  
"Really?" Tenten asked "well why don't I come with you and we can talk all about it"  
  
"That sounds great but don't you want to hang out with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh Lee? He'll be too busy training to even bother with me. I cant say that I blame him though. This is a big opportunity for him"  
  
"okay then come on my place is this way"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tsunade saw Naruto still sitting near the bed holding Hinata's hand. Tsunade walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder "I know you want to stay here with her Naruto but visiting hours are over" Tsunade said sadly  
  
"Lady Tsunade I know I am not supposed to stay but I am asking you to let me stay with her till she wakes up" Naruto pleaded  
  
Tsunade looked into the boys blue eyes. He was crushed with worry. Tsunade nodded "all right Naruto you can stay here as long as you wish. Try to get some rest though I will see you in the morning"  
  
"Thanks Tsunade" Naruto said "I'll never forget this"  
  
Naruto stayed by her side long after it turned dark and he would stay there long after sunrise.  
  
-End of chapter 13  
  
IPF: I am glad we wrote this  
  
Brothers till the end  
  
IPF: yup  
  
Kuwabara: why am I looking on the outside in  
  
Cause you're the teacher  
  
IPF: yeah you just watch  
  
Hey bro can you please change your name  
  
IPF: not on your life 


	14. True Love and One Big Surprise!

Sorry about this whole thing taking so long  
  
IPF: yeah the computer crashed on us  
  
Yeah guess what were back and better than ever  
  
IPF: oh yeah don't forget there may be a lemon coming up  
  
Which means the rating will be changed unless you guys have something to say against it  
  
Kuwabara: so without any further ado  
  
IPF: here's chapter 14!  
  
No guts No Glory Chapter 14  
  
Neji was walking down the streets of Konoha at night. He was beat to hell after the first day of training. The night air felt nice on his back as he continued walking to Sayuri's home. He saw her house off in the distance and noticed the kitchen light was still on. _'she must still be waiting for me'_ Neji thought _'I really shouldn't have kept her waiting like this she's probably worried sick if she's still up'.  
_  
Neji jogged the remainder of the way and knocked on the door. The door slowly began to open and Neji opened his mouth to apologize for being so late only to shut up and notice Tenten in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?" Neji asked  
  
"Nice to see you too" Tenten replied "I was just having a friendly conversation with Sayuri"  
  
"Fine whatever" Neji said coldly "I guess she doesn't need my company then" Neji turned to walk out and felt someone squeezing his arm. He turned to see Tenten looking slightly pissed. "What?"  
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Tenten asked darkly. Then she turned to Sayuri and smiled sweetly. "We'll be back in a sec". Sayuri just nodded confused. Tenten led Neji outside and as soon as the door shut Tenten walloped him hard over the head.  
  
"What was that for?!" Neji practically screamed "Are you tryin' to kill me!?"  
  
"I swear you can be so stupid sometimes" Tenten sighed  
  
"What are you talking about?" Neji asked dumbfounded  
  
"That girl has it in for you!" Tenten shouted  
  
"She what? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"She is head over heels in love with you!" Tenten shouted "I hate it when guys need it spelled out for them"  
  
Neji stiffened "What difference does it make" Neji said coldly  
  
"What difference does it make? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Jeez you're the last person I want to talk to anyways"  
  
"Why because my heart chose someone besides you Neji!" Tenten exclaimed "That's just bullshit!"  
  
"You know what why don't you go home to your boyfriend and get the hell out of my face you stupid bitch!" Neji said even colder than usual  
  
"Fine I'll leave if you answer my question. Why don't you care about Sayuri?"  
  
"When did I ever say that I didn't care about her? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Isn't that what you just said?" Tenten asked confused  
  
"It doesn't matter. I never said I didn't care"  
  
"I am confused now do you love her or not?"  
  
Neji stared at her face darkly with his Byakugan "That's just what I mean it doesn't matter if I love her or vice versa we could never be together"  
  
"You're not making any sense!" Tenten shouted  
  
"Its destiny that I could never be with her"  
  
"Jeez what's with this destiny bull? Don't you realize that you create your own destiny! You control it don't let it control you!" Tenten shouted and turned to leave. "I feel sorry if you think like that Neji" Tenten said without turning and continued walking.  
  
Neji shook it off and walked inside the house. Sayuri was still sitting at the table smiling. "Hello Neji" Sayuri said quietly "Where's Tenten?"  
  
"She went home said she had things to do" Neji replied  
  
"That's strange she said she was free tonight" Sayuri pondered out loud  
  
"No big deal I suppose" Neji said "She probably just forgot about something"  
  
Sayuri snapped her head "Yeah I suppose your right" Sayuri replied "So did you have dinner?" Neji shook his head. "Alright I have some leftover Shark fin soup from earlier tonight I'll just zap it in the microwave"  
  
"Thanks a lot Sayuri" Neji said. Sayuri merely walked over to the pot on the stove and place it in a small bowl. "So where's the kid?"  
  
"Oh Gakamaru? He is sleeping right now" Sayuri replied as she put the bowl in the microwave and punched some numbers. "'Sides he had a long day today"  
  
"Oh" Neji said raising an eyebrow "What happened today?"  
  
"End of the year examinations at the academy" Sayuri responded "Next year if all goes well he should become a Genin"  
  
"What about you why aren't you a ninja?" Neji asked  
  
"Someone has to provide for this family" Sayuri responded "And Gakamaru is too young to do it. Not to mention that ninja wages don't pay very well."  
  
"So what do you do?" Neji asked  
  
"I am a cook at a local restaurant" Sayuri said quietly  
  
"Yeah I'll have to stop by sometime, what's the name of it?" Neji asked  
  
"Your soups ready"  
  
"That's a strange name for a place to eat" Neji said confused  
  
"No I mean your soup is ready" Sayuri said blushing and standing up. "I'll go get it"  
  
"Arigato" Neji said quietly  
  
"Neji…" Sayuri began fumbling over her own words "W-what d-d-do y-y-you th-think ab-bout the t-t-tournament"  
  
"Huh oh that. I think I'll do just fine" Neji said taking a sip from his soup "Hey this is pretty good"  
  
"Arigato" Sayuri said blushing  
  
Sayuri" Neji began taking her hand in his. Sayuri tensed but didn't pull away "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course Neji" Sayuri replied  
  
"Could you please relax?" Neji said "Your so wound up it makes me nervous just being around you"  
  
"I'm sorry" Sayuri mumbled looking down at her feet  
  
"Don't apologize ether" Neji said standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders "Sayuri you are a very pretty girl but your way too uptight. A girl your age shouldn't have so much stress"  
  
"Neji…I uhhhh well…that is…oh the hell with it" Sayuri muttered. Sayuri leaned into Neji and placed her lips upon his. Neji's entire body stiffened. _'Damn it he isn't doing anything' Sayuri thought 'he must not feel the same way'_. Sayuri was about to withdraw when Neji placed a hand on the back of Sayuri's head and pulled her deeper into the kiss returning the same amount of passion. Sayuri was getting weak at the knees and they began to buckle. Neji removed his hand and Sayuri slowly pulled away from Neji. "Well that was…nice" Sayuri said  
  
"Yeah" Neji mused wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. Sayuri rested her head on his chest and Neji began to stroke her hair "Sayuri I love you" Neji whispered into her ear. Sayuri looked up into his eyes with a tear-stained face "What did I say? I'm sorry what have I done to make you cry?"  
  
"These are tears of happiness I love you too Hyuga Neji!" Sayuri yelled and buried her face in his shoulder hugging him tightly.  
  
**Four weeks later (Fast Forward No Jutsu!)  
**  
Naruto was still at Hinata's bedside. His hair was all messed up and shaggy plus his cloths were old and dirty. Huge bags rested under Naruto's eyes from staying up almost every night. Naruto was still sitting next to her bedside squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
"Naruto" A voice said and Naruto turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway. "You need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything in the past four weeks. You only have two more days until the final test"  
  
"Look Tsunade if Hinata isn't awake by then, I will have no choice but to forfeit I refuse to leave her in this state" Naruto said not looking away from the still unconscious Hinata  
  
Tsunade walked up to Naruto and elbowed him on the head hard. "I think the lack of food has gone to your head" Tsunade said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked  
  
"When has Uzumaki Naruto ever given up on anything?" Tsunade asked "It's just not in your nature"  
  
"Some things are more important than proving you're the best" Naruto said "And right now I am choosing one of those things"  
  
"DO you think that Hinata would want you acting like this?"  
  
"Probably not but I don't know for sure because I can't ask her" Naruto retorted  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Tsunade asked  
  
"I don't have to be. I chose to be because I am in a pissed off mood." Naruto said sulking "If I ever see Kabuto again I'll rip his arms off and beat him to death with them"  
  
"I think you need to get some food so as your Hokage I order you to get something to eat or I shall not allow you to stay here any longer!"  
  
"Tsunade that's not fair!" Naruto said  
  
"Naruto are you gonna get mad at me cause I am forcing you to eat Ramen?!"  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Kakashi was leaning back on his bed thinking about a lot of things. But mostly thinking about Kurenai. He didn't understand why she left all those years ago. She just got up and left. She didn't tell anyone where she went or what she was doing. Kakashi requested to search for her but Tsunade denied it. Kakashi heard a knock at his door and he went to answer it. "Hello what ca I-KURENAI!"  
  
There she was after seven years standing in the doorway. Still as beautiful as ever. Kakashi was speechless. "Hello Kakashi it's been a while" Kurenai said softly  
  
"Kurenai…wh-where have you been? Why did you come back? God I missed you so much" Kakashi sputtered out  
  
"I missed you too Kakashi but I came back because there's someone you should meet" Kurenai said  
  
"Who?" Kakashi asked "What are you talking about"  
  
Kurenai stepped aside showing a little girl with long silver hair and brown eyes. "Hello my name is Hatake Miyuki"  
  
"WHAT! Is this some kind of joke?" Kakashi asked  
  
"No Kakashi say hello to your daughter" Kurenai said  
  
-End of chapter 14  
  
KP: totally sorry that this chapter took so long  
  
IPF: we couldn't help it because our Computer crashed  
  
KP: that and you wouldn't help me with this chapter  
  
IPF: aww cut me some slack I was busy  
  
AN: ok guys we are currently working hard on this fic and a few others. We are on the homestretch of No Guts No glory. I am guessing about three or four more chapters max. First of all we would like to say thanks to all of readers and reviewers. We never thought that we would write something that would get 120 reviews! It's totally cool because you guys like our stuff so much we would like you guys to decide our next fic for us that we have been thinking about and/or working on  
  
O Brother where art thou? (Yu Yu Hakusho and Ranma ½ Crossover)  
This fic has absolutely nothing to do with the movie. Yusuke finds out from his mother that after 17 years of living he has a brother. He has never met him nor did he know about him until his mother told him. Yusuke decides to seek him out in a place called Nerima. But when he meets his long lost brother he finds out that he is more like Yusuke than he realizes. Well except for the overdose of fiancées that is.  
  
Team spirit (Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, One Piece, FLCL, Trigun, Ranma and maybe a couple of others)  
Starts off with Kakashi who is in over his head with debt. Has to get a job. He sees his old pal Iruka who offers him a coaching position of the team no one else will take. The wrestling team. Not only does he have to deal with a team that lacks respect there's also a new kid coming to the school whos supposed to be pretty good but he wont join. His name is Uzumaki Naruto now Kakashi has to convience him to join the team plus get the rest of his team to function as a unit.  
  
Love and War (Naruto)  
everyone returns with Sasuke. But Shikamaru who has returned with Temari is having trouble with his heart and deciding who he truly loves. Ino or Temari? He's not the only one. Sakura has finally admitted that she no longer cares for Sasuke and what he did. She tries to salvage a relatioship with Naruto before its too late but he is already taken notice to a certain Hyuga girl. InoShikaTema and SakuNaruHina. Two love triangles!  
  
Konoha's Finest (Naruto)  
A great Warrior of Konoha has fallen and the entire village pas their respects to such a great warrior. The problem is he's not ready t leave and remains in limbo trying to find a way back into his body and to the woman he has secretly loved.  
  
The apprentice (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
A young man at the age of 16 has been found in Yusuke's Neighborhood and he has unusual spirit energy. His power is immense but he has problems controlling it. So who better to tech him about Spirit awareness and control than Kuwabara. The problem is that the boy is falling for his sister.  
  
Tell me what you think and what you would like me to write I don't mind at all I like all the ideas. If you like a certain one or you don't like a certain one then let me know. I am trying to get your point of view my loyal readers.  
  
From Kuwabara's Pupil and Ipeefreely 


	15. Neji and Sayuri or Awakened

Jeez here we go again  
  
IPF: you can say that again  
  
Kuwabara: but it's not necessary  
  
Alright sorry this took so long but they got rid of notepad so I had to get word.  
  
IPF: yeah but here we go again  
  
Before I forget LEMON WARNING!  
  
Chapter 15!  
  
No guts No Glory Chapter 15  
  
Kakashi stood there stunned. The little girl started to look a little sad and hid back behind Kurenai. "I don't think he likes me mommy." Miyuki said softly shaking.  
  
Kurenai smiled and turned back to a stunned Kakashi "she is your daughter" Kurenai said "I figured the silver hair would give it away and the fact that I never slept with another man besides you."  
  
"So is this why you left? Because you were pregnant with our child?" Kakashi asked  
  
Kurenai nodded sheepishly "I was worried"  
  
"Worried? Worried about what exactly?" Kakashi asked  
  
"I was worried you'd want me to get an abortion" Kurenai said "Then I was worried about how angry you'd be when I came back home"  
  
"That is such a load of Bull" Kakashi said and Kurenai looked shocked "I have never nor will I ever force you to do something you don't want to. Secondly I wanted to have a family more than you could possibly know"  
  
"Why" Kurenai asked  
  
"Because I have no family and most of my friends are dead" Kakashi said "I wanted a family more than anything else in the world"  
  
"Yes I guess that makes sense" Kurenai said "I guess you hate me now"  
  
"No I don't hate you" Kakashi said "But I am definitely pissed off"  
  
"Don't be mad at mommy" Miyuki said as if scolding Kakashi. "She's the best person I know"  
  
Kakashi smiled "Yeah me too" Kakashi said stepping aside "So you gonna stand outside all night or are you two gonna come in?"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto was asleep next to Hinata's bed. Little did he know that Hinata was slowly coming to. She began to stir and opened her eyes. She was still groggy and noticed she didn't know where she was. She also noticed she was exhausted. She suddenly realized she was in a hospital. She rubbed her eyes and tried to look around the room. She noticed Naruto was asleep at her bedside.  
  
Hinata rubbed her bruised head and noticed a bandage wrapped around it. 'Where the hell am I' Hinata thought 'what happened to me…' Then suddenly Hinata remembered everything.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hinata was trying to find the right way out of the maze when she saw an ANBU walking down the passage. Hinata instantly took a fighting stance. "Well, well, well isn't this interesting" The ANBU said "At first I was going to just kill Naruto but I think I'll do the next best thing and kill his heart first"  
  
"Who are you?" Hinata asked "What do you want with me or Naruto"  
  
"I don't think you and I have formally met" The ANBU said removing his mask to show a man's face with silver hair and glasses. "I am known as Kabuto and you are my next victim".  
  
"So the way I see it you have two choices you can run like hell or get you ass kicked" Kabuto said smiling "Your choice"  
  
"Or how about option three I kick your ass so you don't hurt anyone anymore" Hinata responded smiling confidently. She held her hands out in a position to attack "Divination field: 64 Hands of Hake!" Hinata ran at Kabuto hitting him like crazy with her gentle fist technique. "TWO STRIKES! FOUR STRIKES! EIGHT STRIKES! SIXTEEN STRIKES! THIRTY-TWO STRIKES! SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!" Kabuto fell to one knee with blood coming out of his mouth. Hinata finished thinking she had finished him off turned to walk away.  
  
"What you think I'm done?" Kabuto asked chuckling "That was a nice warm-up". Kabuto hit Hinata with a spinning kick to her gut. Hinata doubled over in pain and Kabuto took the sides of her head and rammed her forehead on his knee. Hinata flew up into the air about four feet and slammed hard onto the ground. Hinata had a cut above her right eyebrow and it was bleeding heavily. Hinata rose again. "Well you have spirit I'll give you that"  
  
"I will not lose to scum like you" Hinata responded taking up another combat stance again "Come on lets finish this"  
  
Kabuto smiled and stuck several times all over Hinata's body then kicked her hard underneath the chin before doing a spin kick knocking her into one of the maze walls. "Yes as you already said lets finish this" Kabuto walked over and picked her up in the air "I have a better idea why don't you take a long nap. One you may never wake up from!" Kabuto pressed his fingers on her head pressure points rendering her unconscious.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'That bastard who knows how long I have been out of action' Hinata thought 'I better wake up Romeo'. Hinata nudged Naruto and he shot up scared to high hell. "Whoa calm down nothings going on" Hinata said softly  
  
"Hinata…you're awake" Naruto said "You've been asleep for weeks"  
  
"Huh!" Hinata sputtered "Theres no way in hell I have been out of it that long"  
  
"Trust me I know I practically counted the minutes that you've been asleep" Naruto said  
  
"Wait did you make the final eight?" Hinata asked  
  
"Yeah but I really didn't care" Naruto said scratching the back of his head "I have been here almost the entire time that we were supposed to be training"  
  
"Well that was stupid" Hinata said and Naruto's jaw dropped  
  
"I was expecting loyal or maybe even romantic but the one I didn't expect was stupid" Naruto said "Aren't you supposed to support me?"  
  
"Well it was idiotic that you would spend an entire month at my bedside" Hinata said leaning over and kissing his forehead "But it was very sweet"  
  
"Yeah well Hinata I have been thinking" Naruto said "And I know this wouldn't have happened if we weren't together"  
  
"I don't care if I ever see Kabuto again I'll kick his ass" Hinata said confidently  
  
"But Hinata you spent a month in the hospital and in coma no less all because of me" Naruto said "I don't know about this"  
  
"You don't know about what" Hinata asked  
  
"Hinata I think that we should call off our engagement" Naruto said  
  
(CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU! Kuwabara: think not Idiot! IPF: YEAH FINISH UP YOU IDIOT!)  
  
"WH-what" Hinata said "Don't you love me?" Hinata is on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes of course I am in love with you" Naruto said "because of that I don't want us to be engaged anymore I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore"  
  
"Naruto don't you-"Hinata was cut off by Naruto's finger pressed against her lips.  
  
"Let me finish. I want to be with you more than life itself. I would gladly sacrifice myself for you but if you're dead I won't have much to live for will I?" Naruto said "Hinata you're everything to me as long as you're alive and happy I have the strength to go on but if you leave this world then I won't be able to live anymore"  
  
"Naruto come her" Hinata said motioning to him. Naruto leaned in "A little closer…a little closer…perfect…now YOU IDIOT!" Hinata screamed nailing him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" Naruto asked  
  
"I am willing to risk my well being to be with you" Hinata said "I cant believe you wanted to stop the engagement because of something as stupid as that"  
  
"It's not really stupid" Naruto said  
  
"Okay its moronic, idiotic, do you have a better name"  
  
"Is it stupid to care?" Naruto asked  
  
"Well no but I mean well uh oh forget it" Hinata said  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Neji had spent the past month training every day then visiting Sayuri and Gakamaru every night. He enjoyed these evening visits. It gave him time to talk with Sayuri and to get to know the kid. But tonight Gakamaru was busy on his first overnight mission so for the first time in a while Neji and Sayuri had some alone time.  
  
"So how are you feeling tonight?" Sayuri asked  
  
"Beat to bloody hell" Neji responded "What did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know but not that" Sayuri said standing p.  
  
Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Sayuri's waist pulling her close. Neji began to kiss Sayuri's back lightly working his way up to her neck. Sayuri let out a moan of pleasure feeling the warmth of his lips.  
  
"Hmm Neji that feels soooo good" Sayuri mumbled as Neji began to plant kisses all over her neck. Sayuri suddenly blushed as she felt his member hardening underneath her. She was sitting almost directly on it. She slowly moved up and down rubbing his member softly. Neji groaned with pleasure as he began to suck on Sayuri's neck. Sayuri moaned wanting even more. She felt a slight tingle between her legs and realized that she was wet. Neji placed his hand on her thigh and began to move it up her leg. Sayuri squirmed with pleasure up until his hand stopped at her panties.  
  
"Do you mind?" Neji whispered in her ear.  
  
"Quit playing with me Neji and do it" Sayuri whispered back threateningly. Neji moved the flap at the bottom aside so he could place his index and pointer finger inside of her. Sayuri nearly screamed in pleasure. Neji continued rubbing her pussy and began to push on her clit. Sayuri was moaning in pure ecstasy. Neji continued this action while sucking softly on her collarbone. Shortly after she came. Sayuri stopped for a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"Did you like that?" Neji teased. As if in response Sayuri turned around and placed a long loving kiss on Neji's lips. Once again Sayuri felt the hardening of his member.  
  
"Someone wants to come out and play" Sayuri whispered back rubbing his member yet again. She slowly pulled his pants down rubbing his thighs all the way down. Then she tossed them across the room. She then worked on his boxers by putting her hands on both ends and yanked them down. Neji gasped at Sayuri's aggressiveness. She looked at his rod for the first time. It was long and hard and Sayuri couldn't help but feel overly horny. She got down on her hands and knees and placed her mouth over it. She started off slowly just by kissing the head and using her tongue to massage around it. Neji moaned in pleasure and placed his hands on top of her head squeezing her hair. Sayuri continued to move her mouth up and down with her tongue massaging his under area of his cock. Neji couldn't hold it in anymore and came hard into her mouth. Sayuri swallowed every last bit then licked the last of it off of his head.  
  
Neji stopped panting and stood up. He placed his hands on the bottom of Sayuri's shirt and lifted above her head revealing her white bra and kissing her softly again before whispering "Lets finish this in the bedroom". Sayuri nodded and grabbed his hand leading off to her room. They reached the bedroom and Neji softly pushed her onto the bed. He removed his shirt before laying on the bed next to her. She moved her hands up and down his chest as he fumbled with the bra clasp on her back. He finally removed it to reveal two plump but firm breasts. Neji took them in his hands and began fondling them squeezing them and working his way to her nipples. Sayuri couldn't stop moaning with pleasure. Neji Leaned foreword and began to suckle on her right nipple. He lightly bit down on it and Sayuri let out a gasp. Neji slowly continued to place kisses above her breasts working his way back up to her face. He placed his hands on the edges of her skirt and yanked them down then kissed her softly. He slowly positioned himself to put his member inside of her. "Are you sure you want this" Neji whispered softly and Sayuri nodded. Neji slowly placed his little Soldier inside of Sayuri. He could feel the tightness of her pussy. He continued to go deeper and deeper until he reached her barrier. He looked into Sayuri's eyes and she slowly nodded. Neji pushed through her barrier and stopped. He looked at Sayuri to see she had tears in her eyes. "I am sorry I have caused you pain" Neji whispered softly  
  
"Its okay Neji just go slow and don't stop" Sayuri whispered back. Neji nodded and slowly pulled himself out and slowly pushed back in. Sayuri's pain was ebbing away and the pain became pleasure as Neji slowly but surely began to quicken the pace. He continued to go harder and harder as Sayuri bucked her hips with him. The continued until suddenly the dam burst. They both came hard into one another. Neji removed his member from inside her and collapsed on the bed. "That was great Neji" Sayuri whispered  
  
"Yeah it was. God I love you" Neji replied and wrapped his arms around her. They drifted off to sleep and even though the passion was speant their souls remained as one.  
  
-End of chapter 15  
  
Sorry folks that this took so long but I think it was worth the wait  
  
IPF: are we some kind of perverts or something?  
  
No why  
  
IPF: when we started this we decided we would not do lemons  
  
I know but this is critical to the story  
  
IPF: I know but I feel perverted writing this  
  
Kuwabara: I don't train sissies get over it you wimps!  
  
IPF: you don't even train me idiot  
  
Kuwabara: oh yeah  
  
Dope. anyways that was our first lemon. So tell us what you thought of chapter 15 


	16. The Finals Begin

IPF: so let's just forget the intro and get into this  
  
KP: well said  
  
Kuwabara: on with the show  
  
No Guts No Glory Chapter 16  
  
Neji woke up in Sayuri's bed. He noticed she wasn't there anymore ether. He stood up and put his pants on quickly. He grabbed his shirt and slung it over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen to see Sayuri at the sink doing dishes from the night before. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind then whispered in her ear "Guess who"  
  
"Gee I wonder. Is it Rock Lee?" Sayuri said sarcastically  
  
"Yeah right as if his arms would be this well built" Neji replied as Sayuri turned around to face him "Morning beautiful"  
  
"Morning hotshot" Sayuri replied wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. Sayuri rested her head on his chest.  
  
_'I think I could get used to this'_ Neji thought "You know today is the day of the tournament right?" Neji asked  
  
"Yeah and I wouldn't miss it for the world" Sayuri responded looking into his eyes deeply  
  
"Good then I'll see you this afternoon but right now I have to go report to the Hokage's office" Neji said "Later"  
  
Neji put on his shirt and ran out the door.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto was waking up at the hospital he shook his head and looked at the clock. _'oh shit I'm late!'_ Naruto thought 'I _have to leave now but I can't Hinata is still recovering and she's out of it right now'_. He leaned foreword and kissed Hinata on the cheek and she began to stir in her sleep.  
  
"Naruto" Hinata mumbled happily and Naruto smiled as he headed out the door. He stopped by the main desk "Umm excuse me could you tell Hinata that I had to leave this morning so she doesn't worry" Naruto asked the person behind the desk and she nodded. "Thanks a lot"  
  
Naruto ran out the door and headed for the Hokage's office.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tykiei Ken was looking out of his bedroom window with his hands in his pockets. His wife and three kids were all still sleeping. He took out a scroll from his Pocket and set it on the chest that was in front of the bed. The chest that no one was supposed to open until you turned seventeen years of age. Ken sighed a heavy sigh before heading for the door. He felt Rin's hand on his shoulder. "You have the same feeling as me don't you?" Rin asked  
  
"Yeah I know what you're thinking" Ken responded "But I'll prove our history wrong"  
  
"You know no one in your family who has ever come back from the final test of the Jounin exams alive right?" Rin asked her husband  
  
"Yes I know its my family after all" Ken responded smiling "but that's why we are considered normal ninja's. Just the average. I want to prove them wrong I want to prove that the Tykiei clan can be considered a genuis one day"  
  
"Its bad history. Don't go around doing anything stupid today please! If you don't think you're going to win then give up. Please don't use the family jutsu okay?"  
  
"Alright I promise not to use the jutsu" Ken said with his fingers crossed behind his back _'unless it's absolutely necessary'_ Ken thought and he walked out the door.  
  
Ken jumped up and started to bounce from roof to roof until he reached the Hokage's office. He saw everyone in the office was doing things to pass the time. Tsunade was sitting behind the desk leaning on one arm. "Tykiei Ken reporting for duty lady Hokage" Ken said saluting smartly. He noticed that he wasn't the only one late. Two more people were missing. One was Naruto and he knew the other had to be Neji. But there was also and extra person there. A man with reddish brown hair and dressed in Kage robes of the Sand style. He was leaning back against the wall with the cap slightly tilted away from him. He noticed the girl next to him clinging to his arm tightly. It was the Aki girl. _'I thought she failed the last test' Ken thought 'and that guy has to be the Kazkage'.  
_  
Gaara was uncomfortable being back in the leaf. The last time he was here he was an enemy. He was also a heartless killer and not even a chuunin yet. Now he was an ally as well as being the Kazkage. But the biggest deal he felt was the fact that now he had a family and a fiancée. He felt really embarrassed whenever Aki would hold his arm like she was now but at the same time he didn't want her to let go.  
  
A huge BANG sound could be heard throughout the room as Naruto came skidding to a halt in the middle of the Hokage's office. "Uzumaki Naruto reporting for duty!" Naruto said smartly and he noticed that Neji wasn't here yet "YES! I am not last I was so sure I would be the last one here."  
  
A second later Neji came running in "Sorry I'm late I…had important matters that required my attention" Neji said  
  
"That's quite alright Neji" Tsunade said "I already know your excuse" Tsunade continued looking at Naruto who was smiling sheepishly. "Come on you guys have exactly three hours to do whatever you want in the arena but you cannot leave that area until I say otherwise"  
  
Tsunade led them to the arena which was empty at the moment. "So what the hell are we gonna do?" Naruto asked  
  
"Use your three hours to do whatever you want in this area" Tsunade said  
  
"Why are we gonna wait for three hours?" Yingchi Ryu asked  
  
"Because I am having Kakashi referee and he wont be here on time. Three hours is a logical guess." Tsunade responded and everyone did an anime sweat drop.  
  
Three long and agonizing hours later  
  
Kakashi came into the arena to see everyone playing in a huge game of Texas hold 'em. Naruto's eye was twitching uncontrollably "All right I'm in" Naruto said throwing a thousand Yen bill into the pot.  
  
"Full house" Sasuke said smirking  
  
"Damn why is he so good at cards" Naruto muttered  
  
"Ahem" Kakashi coughed "If you all don't mind I would like us to get started"  
  
"You should talk Kakashi" Neji said "What took you so long?"  
  
"Well you see a little girl stopped by my door last night and told me I was her father" Kakashi said "And I wanted to talk to her this morning"  
  
"Jeez Kakashi" Naruto said "I prefer your story about saving the village from a group of mysterious bandits"  
  
"Or the time that a black cat crossed your path and you had to deal with it" Sasuke added  
  
"Or the time an old lady needed help crossing the street" Lee said  
  
"Or the time you-" Kiba began Before Kakashi interrupted "I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!"  
  
"Yeah whatever" Naruto said "Lets get started already"  
  
Kakashi held out a box "In this box is a number this will determine the order and who you fight" Kakashi said "so who's first?"  
  
Ken walked up first and drew the number four showed it to Kakashi and he nodded. Neji was next he walked up and grabbed a piece of paper. He showed the number eight to Kakashi and he nodded. Shikamaru was next as he walked up and drew the number five He showed it to Kakashi and walked back over to the group. Ryu went next and he drew the number two. So far no one was fighting anyone.  
  
Naruto was next and he drew the number six. Sasuke went next and drew the number three. Lee jumped over to pull out the number one. Kiba went last and drew the only number remaining. Lucky seven.  
  
"Okay so the fights are the following. Fight one: Rock Lee vs. Yingchi Ryu, Fight two: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tykiei Ken, Fight three Nara Shikamaru vs. Uzumaki Naruto, and finally fight four Hyuga Neji vs. Inazuka Kiba. The real fighting will begin in exactly one hour that's when the fights are scheduled to take place I would suggest resting at this point." Kakashi said. Kakashi walked over and leaned against the arena wall and pulled out a copy of "Icha Icha Paradise".  
  
Naruto smirked and fell back in the middle of the arena. He placed his hands behind his head and began to zone out. He didn't do it for long before he realized that Shikamaru was right next to him doing the same thing.  
  
Lee was doing vertical push ups and several other types of stretches. Naruto could hear him muttering something about being number 1. Sasuke was sitting down cross-legged trying to think of different strategies he could use against his opponent. Ryu was moving his body all around doing a series of kicks and punches trying to stay loose. Ken was checking out the arena. Walking over inch of ground ever speck of dust. His idea was to know his battlefield for a better advantage. Finally there was Kiba who was playing fetch with Akamaru. Everyone has their own way of getting psyched up. Each one of them was exploiting that.  
  
One hour later  
  
The arena was packed with people. There wasn't an empty seat in the house. Naruto kept scanning to see if Hinata had been able to make it to the fights. He couldn't seem to find her and decided to give up for the time being.  
  
Kakashi was standing in the middle of the arena was stunned at the amount of people this year. The last time he saw this many people at a exam final was his own. That was because both him and Gai were in it. At the end it was Kakashi vs. Gai in the finals. Kakashi laughed at the outcome of that final fight.  
  
"Lets begin round one." Kakashi said "First fight is Yingchi Ryu vs. Rock Lee!"  
  
Lee and Ryu both walked out from the shadows of the entrance. The crowd cheered for the two fighters. Everyone else on the final eight was watching with killer intent. "Hey Neji?" Naruto called  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Neji said coldly  
  
"This Ryu guy isn't he supposed to be really good at taijutsu too?" Naruto asked  
  
"Yeah he's really good" Neji responded not looking away from the two fighters "But Lee is no pushover ether. They are both going to use Taijutsu at their max. nether one is gonna back down ether I don't know what's gonna happen"  
  
Lee was standing in his usual stance with one arm behind his back and one arm outwards. Ryu was standing in a Karate stance with his right arm up in a defnsice position and his left at his side with clenched fists. "So Ryu lets get this party started" lee said smirking "I am glad to fight a taijutsu master such as yourself so that I can test my true hand-to-hand combat skills"  
  
"I appluad your effort Lee but you can't beat me" Ryu responded  
  
"I guess I'll have to prove you wrong" Lee responded  
  
-End of chapter 16  
  
KP: okay I know it was short but I want to build the suspense for the first fight  
  
IPF: yeah what he said

KP: i cant seem to get a break on fiction press though no one wants to read my story over there

IPF: dont let it get to you nad lets get the next chapter out

KP: hey if you want to read my individual original stuff at fictionpress let me know and ill give you my pen name

Kuwabara: you two punks just better hurry up! 


	17. Blaze of Glory

KP: here we go the roller coaster is just getting started  
  
IPF: You can say that again  
  
KP: due to popular demand once we finish No Guts No Glory we shall begin the story "Love and War" and then probably "Konhoa's Finest" or "The Apprentice"

IPF: Yeah but for this chapter we used the song "Blaze of Glory" By Bon Jovi in the backround of this fight  
  
Kuwabara: Chapter 17  
  
KP: Let's have some fun  
  
Chapter 17 No Guts No Glory  
  
The crowd watched with anticipation as the two great fighters stood in front of one another in their respective stances. Lee was standing in his trademark leaf style stance whereas Ryu was in his "Steel Bear" Stance. "I respect you Lee" Ryu said "But let's see who the real Taijutsu master is"  
  
_I wake up in the morning  
  
And I raise my weary head  
  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
  
And the earth was last night's bed_  
  
"Yes I promise to everyone here I will not lose to you" Lee said deadly serous. It was the first thing he had ever said that was so serous that Lee would rather die than lose right now "Enough talk lets fight"  
  
Ryu made the first move by charging at Lee. Ryu threw several fast punches each of which Lee blocked. Then Ryu placed his right hand on the ground and he lifted the rest of his body and kicked Lee twice in the side with his feet. Lee brushed off the attack and backed up still in his stance. Lee motioned his fingers for Ryu to continue.  
  
Ryu rushed again but this time Lee ducked the first punch then uppercut Ryu in the chin. Ryu recovered and landed on his feet then he tried to kick Lee in the shin but Lee countered by kicking Ryu's ankle to the ground then locking his foot around. They both had their left foot locked. The two pushed and pulled with their feet trying to get the advantage. Lee yanked Ryu toward him and aimed a right hook but Ryu leaned away falling onto his back and at the same time attempting soccer like kick with his right foot. Lee raised his arms to block the attack. The blow sent Lee skidding a few feet back still grinding his feet in the ground trying to not loose any ground.  
  
Ryu filled his hands with chakra and ran at his opponent. Ryu pulled his hands back and struck Lee with them together in an openhanded strike "WASHI BATSU!" (Eagle Strike) Ryu screamed. The attack hit Lee's arms and disabled them. Lee's arms slouched at his sides lifeless.  
  
_I don't know where I'm going  
  
Only God knows where I've been  
  
I'm a devil on the run A six gun lover  
  
A candle in the wind  
_  
The two of them didn't say a thing. Lee just grinned at Ryu and Ryu nodded in acknowledgment. Ryu had the advantage and Lee knew it but Lee positioned his feet for another attack.  
  
"Lee's in trouble" Naruto said from the shadows "he can't use his arms"  
  
"Yeah this should get pretty good" Neji responded  
  
"What are you talking about Neji?" Naruto asked "He's got a serious disadvantage"  
  
"DO you know why they call him the 'Beast of the Leaf'?" Neji asked "When he meets a true opponent there's no holding back especially in Taijutsu"  
  
"I don't get it" Sakura said from the stands "Lee usually talks a lot when he's fighting or not but right now he's deathly silent"  
  
"But he is talking Sakura you just don't see it" Gaara said who was sitting behind all of the girls except for Hinata who wasn't there at the moment. Sakura was still a bit off guard with Gaara talking so freely. Aki had more of an impact then even Gaara realized. "Lee communicates far better with his fighting that with his speech. I learned that when I fought him all those years ago. With Lee fighting isn't something he does, it's his life. It's who he is"  
  
'Damn he took out my arms' Lee thought 'but then again I learned a long time ago that my fists aren't my only natural weapons'. Ryu charged again but this time Lee leaped three feet into the air and spun his entire body around and hit the heel of his right foot on the back of Ryu's head. Ryu went flying foreword and smashed into one of the area walls. 'He's gonna feel that in the morning' Lee thought.  
  
_When you're brought into this world  
  
They say you're born in sin  
  
Well at least they gave me something  
  
I didn't have to steal or have to win_  
  
"YES!" Tenten exclaimed throwing her fist into the air  
  
"Don't get too worked up" Gaara said "This fight is far from over"  
  
"You know ever since you started talking normally you've been a bit of a downer you know" Sakura said  
  
"Oh I am not the only one who noticed" Aki said punching Gaara playfully  
  
Back in the arena Ryu was getting up. He rubbed the back of his head then smirked. "So you haven't lost your will to fight" Ryu said  
  
Lee said nothing he merely nodded and smiled cockily. 'Damn I still can't use my arms what the hell am I gonna do? I can't even take off my weights' Lee thought 'I probably only have one shot to take him out and it's gonna take all of my chakra. Of course I don't have that much chakra to begin with but still'.  
  
_Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
  
Yeah I'm a wanted man  
  
I'm colt in your stable  
  
I'm what cain was to abel  
  
Mister catch me if you can_  
  
Ryu charged foreword instead of attacking Lee leaned away from the attack. He continued dodging all of his opponent's blows. Lee waited for the right moment then leaned back and touched the ground with his slumped shoulder and kicked Ryu under the chin with his left foot sending Ryu flying into the air. Lee shoved himself into the air with only his right leg.  
  
"He's going for the lotus!" Tenten said  
  
"That's not possible" Sakura stated "He can't use his arms!"  
  
"He doesn't need to" Gaara mused "He's going to lock his legs then he's going to sling his arms around and force them to stay together by manipulating chakra in his hands."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Ino asked  
  
"Oh it's possible" Gaara responded "Unlikely maybe but never impossible"  
  
Lee wrapped his legs around Ryu and tried to sling his arms around but his arms were blocked by Ryu. "Did you think I would let you do the lotus to me? Fool!" Ryu mocked and switched around and punched Lee in the face several times then kicked him in the temple. Lee's nerves were jumbled and he temporarily lost control of his body. Lee plummeted to the ground smashing into the ground creating a small crater.  
  
Ryu did a flip and landed gracefully on his feet. "Not bad Lee but I must say for being four years older I am very disappointed." Ryu said turning to see Lee beaten. Ryu's jaw dropped to see Lee standing up with his arms still limp at his sides and his face cracking into a big smile. "What are you so happy about?" Lee said nothing just continued to grin. "I"LL WIPE THAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE" Ryu shouted and charged Lee. Ryu got within striking distance then suddenly Lee disappeared. "What the-oof!" Ryu was struck with a fist right in the jaw.  
  
_I'm going down in a blaze of glory_  
  
_Take me now but know the truth  
  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
  
Lord I never drew first  
  
But I drew first blood  
  
I'm no one's son  
  
Call me young gun_  
  
"Unbelievable" Neji said  
  
"Neji what the hell just happened" Naruto asked  
  
"That last shot to Lee's temple knocked his nerves so hard it brought the use of his arms" Neji said shocked  
  
"Yeah but what about the super speed we saw a second ago" Naruto asked  
  
"While Ryu was basking in his early victory celebration Lee used his arms to remove the weights on his legs."  
  
Ryu stood back up but Lee knocked him right back down with a side kick that was so fast everyone just saw a shadow-like image strike Ryu to the ground. Ryu stood up again trying to regain his composure and the second he reached his feet he was struck down by a punch from above smacking him to the ground yet again. 'It doesn't seem like I have a choice' Ryu thought this time he rose and he took something out of his pocket. It was small and black.  
  
_You ask about my conscience _

_And I offer you my soul  
  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
  
Well I ask if I'll grow old_  
  
'Soldier pill?' Lee thought 'usually that wouldn't make that big a difference but I have never seen a black one before'.  
  
"Never seen a black one before have you" Ryu asked "That's because I made this one myself. Why don't you judge the results for yourself?"  
  
Ryu put the pill in his mouth and clenched his fists. Ryu shut his eyes tightly and began to focus. Lee could actually see his muscles bulging with power. Ryu grew to a massive seven feet and his arms got as big as four feet around the bicep. His fists were two feet wide. His legs got as big as the logs that Lee practiced hitting. 'Damn this is not good' Lee thought 'I promised Tenten that I wouldn't use the 8 gates in this tournament'.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lee was doing vertical push-ups in Tenten's living room. "This is what you call quality time?" Tenten asked as Lee continued to do push-ups.  
  
"Well I can't waste a second" Lee said pushing himself harder  
  
"Lee can you please take a moment for me?" Tenten asked in a sad voice and Lee jumped to his feet.  
  
"Whatever you ask of me Tenten I shall do without a second thought" Lee said doing his 'nice guy pose'  
  
"I'm worried about the tournament" Tenten said "I mean at the 1st chuunin exam you almost killed yourself trying to beat one person I don't want you to do that again"  
  
"Do what Tenten?" Lee asked  
  
Tenten looked into his eyes with tears forming "I want you o promise me that you wont use the eight celestial gates" Tenten pleaded sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
Lee placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair gently. "I promise Tenten I won't do anything that bothers you in any way" Lee said "You have my word that I will watch out for my own well-being more than my will to win"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Lee charged foreword and jumped into the air. "KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" Ryu ducked the giant kick but Lee placed one hand back on the ground and swung his legs around as a counter smashing it into Ryu's cheek. Ryu didn't budge an inch. Instead Ryu kicked Lee in the side while he was upside down. Lee went flying and hit a far wall leaving an indent on it.  
  
_You ask me if I known love  
  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
  
Well, I've seen love come  
  
And I've seen it shot down  
  
I've seen it die in vain_  
  
Lee tried to pull himself out of the wall but suddenly Ryu reappeared in front of him and punched lee several times in the sides rapidly. Lee fell foreword to his hands and knees and began to cough up blood. 'He's fast' Lee thought 'and strong. How can I use that to my advantage? Wait a second what if I use that speed and strength against him? That will definitely turn the tables'.  
  
Lee charged again this time hitting Ryu several times rapidly in the chest. Ryu pulled back his massive right fist and swung it at Lee but Lee ducked it and moved in to uppercut Ryu with his right fist. Once the fist hit Ryu's chin Lee twisted his body around and hit him with his left foot in the chest knocking Ryu back a few feet holding a hand to his chest. Ryu fell to his right knee panting. Lee stood up in his usual stance with one arm behind the back and the other open handed.  
  
Ryu charged again swinging his gigantic right fist, but Lee jumped over Ryu and he hit the ground having clods of dirt fly everywhere. Lee spun in the air rotating his body around then once on the ground he swung out his leg tripping Ryu. Ryu slammed his back onto the ground shaking the entire arena.  
  
Tenten was shocked at Lee's performance. "I don't get it Ryu's stronger than Lee. But Lee is winning. How is that possible?" Tenten asked  
  
"Simple" Gaara replied "Lee is using that head of his"  
  
"What do you mean Gaara?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well Lee is not nearly as strong as Ryu but Lee knows that Ryu is a man just like everyone else and he is breakable. He knows that with his weights off Ryu can't match him in speed. So he lets Ryu make the first move leaving his massive open and vulnerable to his attacks." Gaara responded  
  
Ryu reached his feet panting while Lee stood looking at Ryu without a sign of fatigue. 'Why can't I hit him?!' Ryu thought 'he isn't that fast!' Lee still stood without any words being spoken. Just a cocky smile on his lips. Ryu stood holding his hands out with his hands flowing with chakra. They began to glow dark red. Sparks erupted around them and dust around Ryu began to kick up. "TORA TSUME!" (Tiger Claw) Ryu screamed at the top of his lungs while his hands were filling with chakra.  
  
Ryu charged Lee with his hands charged with chakra. He ran at Lee but surprisingly Lee didn't budge an inch. 'What the hell is he doing he's gonna get killed by my move'. Ryu swung his right chakra filled fist but Lee disappeared again with his lightning speed. He was suddenly above Ryu and spinning around. Lee let out his signature battle-cry as he swung his leg around "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" The kick connected with Ryu's face breaking his nose and sending him back smashing into another arena wall. Ryu came out from the wall panting even harder.  
  
_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
  
Take me now but know the truth  
  
'cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
  
Lord I never drew first  
  
But I drew first blood  
  
I'm the devil's son  
  
Call me young gun_  
  
'I don't understand he should have been incapacitated by now' Lee thought 'that soldier pill must be stronger than I gave him credit for'. Ryu's hands automatically erupted with the same chakra again. 'His chakra isn't diminishing ether' Lee thought 'if anything he's growing in power'. Lee stood again as Ryu charged once more swinging his fists around. Lee leaned away from the right-handed blow feeling the huge breeze pass by from the blow of the punch. Ryu swung the other fist but this time Lee jumped over it and placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder to lift him up and then he kicked Ryu under the chin. Ryu leaned back but didn't fall over. While still in midair Lee unleashed several aerial kicks to Ryu's chest. Ryu fell over yet again but this time Lee landed on his chest as he went down.  
  
Lee jumped off of Ryu's chest and landed several feet away gracefully. Ryu rose yet again. A white aura surrounded him going crazy with power. 'What the hell is going on?' Lee thought 'damn him and his mental toughness I guess I don't have a choice but to use the lotus. Lee began to unwrap his medical tape from around his hands and looked at Ryu with a deathlike stare.  
  
Ryu Tried to power his hands with chakra again but Lee ran foreword and suddenly disappeared only to reappear right in front of Ryu unleashing that hellish kick right under Ryu's chin. Ryu flew up into the air and Lee placed both his hands and feet on the ground "LEAF SHADOW DANCE!" Lee shouted and reappeared behind Ryu. Lee began to wrap Ryu with his tape and then locked his hands around Ryu's waist. "YOU'RE FINISHED! IN INITIAL LOTUS" Lee shouted.  
  
"I think not" Ryu said. But Lee just gritted his teeth and began their downward decent. Suddenly they both collided with the ground creating a gigantic crater. But what everyone saw was not what they expected. Lee was laying on his back with a huge gash on his forehead while Ryu was the one standing.  
  
"Kawamarii no jutsu!" Gaara said shocked  
  
_Each night I go to bed  
  
I pray the lord my soul to keep  
  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
  
But before I'm six foot deep_  
  
"Theres no way he used that jutsu his hands weren't free!" Sakura said  
  
"There are other ways of using chakra instead of forming seals. In case you haven't noticed Ryu hasn't made a single seal yet" Gaara said "He forms chakra another way"  
  
"Another way?" Aki asked puzzled  
  
"Yes" Gaara said looking at his wife to be "he forms the seals in his mind giving him an advantage. it's a very advanced way to do things and usually only able to be done by those at an ANBU or Kage level."  
  
"So I guess lee lost" Ino said sadly  
  
"So you think" Tenten replied pointing down at the arena "check it out"  
  
Lee had reached his feet. He was bleeding from the forehead and his vision was slightly blurry. Lee raised his hand in position and his other arm behind his back. 'DAMN HIM' Ryu thought 'WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO BEAT HIM!' Ryu rushed foreword with his hands erupted in chakra again this time he hit Lee once in the gut with his left arm sending him into the air about four feet then hammering him with his other volleyball sized fist. Lee fell to all fours and began to hack up blood. While he was on all fours Ryu kicked Lee in the face sending him flying several feet into the air before plummeting back down.  
  
Lee rose to his feet again but before he could do anything Ryu was already behind him. Ryu punched Lee in the back the head sending him foreword several feet. 'I can't see a damn thing' Lee thought 'how the hell am I gonna fight him?' To Lee, Ryu could be attacking from anywhere. He was probably at the worst stage in a fight of his entire life. He had never been at this big of a disadvantage. He always had a trump card of some sort he could use. But at this point it looked as if Rock Lee's luck had finally run out.  
  
_Lord,i got to ask a favor  
  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
  
'cause I've lived life to the fullest  
  
Let the boy die like a man  
  
Staring down the bullet  
  
Let me make my final stand  
_  
'Wait a second' Lee thought 'he's such a brute with all that power I can feel his movements in the wind'. Ryu aimed a hammerlock punch that was about to hit Lee on top of the head that would definitely knock him out but Lee disappeared again. "What the-" Ryu began but was struck to the ground b a flying kick by Lee to the face. "But how- how can you even see?"  
  
"Ingenious" Neji said  
  
"How in the hell did he do that Neji?" Naruto asked  
  
"He used the breeze of the air around d him to figure out exactly where Ryu was" Neji said "And in his bulky body he can't use ultimate stealth to avoid detection".  
  
"So Lee can hit him now!" Naruto shouted  
  
"That isn't even the half of it" Neji responded "Now that Lee knows about Ryu's little trick there's no way he'll reverse the Initial Lotus this time"  
  
"I can't" Lee responded and Ryu gasped. Ryu decided to charge Lee in a futile attempt to finish this fight once and for all. Lee waited until Ryu was almost upon him then leaned back away giving the same exact kick to Ryu's chin again. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Lee shouted and kicked Ryu up in the air the entire way. Lee wrapped Ryu up once again in the bindings and locked his arms tightly around Ryu. Lee yanked Ryu towards the direction of the earth and began to rotate them both in the air.  
  
_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
  
Take me now but know the truth  
  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
_  
"YOU MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN THE ONE RULE ABOUT TAIJUTSU MY FRIEND" Lee shouted as they continued their downward decent "ITS VERY SIMPLE IF YOU PUT A TRUE FIGHTER IN THE POSITION OF DEATH OR LOSS WE WILL CHOOSE DEATH EVERY TIME! BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE NO GUTS THEN YOU WILL HAVE NO GLORY! I AM ALWAYS PREPARED TO GO DOWN IN A BLAZE OF GLORY! SO LETS FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF US CAN TAKE A BIGGER BEATING! SECONDARY LOTUS!!!!"  
  
_Lord I never drew first  
  
But I drew first blood  
  
And I'm no one's son  
  
Call me young gun  
  
I'm a young gun  
_  
The two Taijutsu specialists crashed into the ground forming an even larger crater. Lee rose to his feet panting and bleeding from his mouth due to internal injury but all in all he was okay. Kakashi raised his right hand and spoke "Sousa Rock Lee!" The crowd erupted in cheers and hoots and hollers.  
  
Ryu rose to his feet even though injured "Your right Lee. I forgot about the law of a true fighter and their way of life" Ryu held out his hand in congratulations. "I hope to one day be as powerful and headstrong as you"  
  
Rock Lee accepted his handshake and smiled "Ryu you don't leave any doubt that you will one day be a fine ninja. But always remember a fighter be willing to go down in a blaze of glory."  
  
-End of chapter 17  
  
KP: Wow that was an awesome chapter  
  
IPF: I thought so too  
  
Kuwabara: I liked the fact you guys chose the song Blaze of Glory by Bon Jovi it fit the chapter very well  
  
KP: Yep I thought so too anyways look out for chapter 18 and Tykiei Ken vs. Uchiha Sasuke in the next fight.


	18. Of Wolf and Man

KP: Let's skip the intro  
  
IPF: Straight to the goods  
  
KP: Oh yeah before I forget we used the song "_Of Wolf and Man_" By Metallica  
  
IPF: Yeah just to let you guys know we are gonna use a song for every fight that we feel fits it best  
  
KP: Alright on with the show quickly  
  
Kuwabara: before school starts again  
  
KP and IPF (sigh): Don't remind us  
  
No Guts No Glory Chapter 18  
  
Lee walked out of the arena barely making it to the shadows of the entrance before falling over. Naruto and Neji caught their friend and leaned him up against a wall. "So did I look good out there?" Lee asked chuckling "I think I broke my ribs"  
  
"He'll be fine" Neji said "Surprisingly fine actually he just needs some rest"  
  
Tykiei Ken stood up next. Sasuke was right behind him. The two walked out into the arena. "Tykiei Ken vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Ready FIGHT!" Kakashi shouted.  
  
"I hope you don't plan on winning this" Sasuke said confidently "You're not a genuis like me so in other words you don't have a chance"  
  
_Off through the new day's mist I run _

_Out from the new day's mist I have come _

_I hunt _

_Therefore I am_

_Harvest the land _

_Taking of the fallen lamb_  
  
"So you think" Ken responded "I am no average fool" Ken ran foreword and swung a right hook at him. Sasuke was caught off guard by Kens speed and just barely got his right arm up for a block. 'Damn he blocked it' Ken thought 'time to improvise.' While still at close range Ken swung his leg out to trip Sasuke but Sasuke jumped over the leg sweep and attempted to kick Ken in the face. Ken rolled out of the way and using his head and his arms he sprung up to his feet.  
  
Ken got in a battle stance prepared to fight. "Try this on for size Uchiha!" Ken shouted and began to form seals He finished the seals before Sasuke could activate his Sharigan. "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU!" (Rock Tornado Technique). The ground began to shake and clumps of dirt and rock from the arena began to float. Then they began to swirl. They formed a cyclone creating the Kaiju Gufuu. The Kaiju Gufuu began to rip everything in its path to shreds.  
  
_Off through the new day's mist I run _

_Out from the new day's mist I have come _

_We shift_  
  
'What the hell is this thing' Sasuke thought in shock 'how do you counter something like that?' Sasuke looked at his hand 'the only way I know how'. Sasuke began forming seals of his own. Then placed his left hand on his right wrist and began to focus all of his power into that hand.  
  
'Ahh I see he's going to use the ultimate move of his family' Ken thought 'that might neutralize it'. Blue lightning erupted around Sasuke's hand. "CHIDORI!" (A thousand birds). Sasuke ran foreword and smashed into the Kaiju Gufuu with his Chidori. The Chidori pushed the Kaiju Gufuu back a little but then it disappeared as did Sasuke's Chidori. But now there were rocks and dust filling the air. 'Where the hell is he?' Sasuke thought  
  
_Pulsing with the earth _

_Company we keep _

_Roaming the land while you sleep_  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?" Sakura asked "Sasuke is helpless now!"  
  
"Not necessarily" Gaara said "But he is at a big disadvantage. Sasuke has already used his Chidori and he can only do so many per day"  
  
Suddenly Sasuke was knocked to the ground by Ken's fist. Sasuke jumped back up and aimed a flying kick at Ken but Ken sidestepped the attack and grabbed Sasuke's ankle. From there Ken threw Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke skidded along the tough ground. Ken was suddenly above Sasuke and he struck Sasuke at least twenty times in the upper torso in the span of two seconds then he place his feet on Sasuke's chest and leaped off. Sasuke stood up and gripped his chest. 'Damn I only have three Chidoris left. This guy is stronger than I gave him credit for looks like I'll have to step it up a notch' Sasuke activated the sharigan. The red eyes began to glow with the red flames swirling over his pupils. "Alright try and do that trick again!"  
  
"With pleasure copy this! KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU!" Ken shouted at the top of his lungs. Ken unleashed the move but Sasuke did the same thing and the moves met one another. The tornados combined into one. The Kaiju Gufuu began to go off course and it slowly died down again with dirt and smoke everywhere.  
  
Ken stood in a battle stance as did Sasuke. They inched closer until they saw one another. Sasuke made the first move by aiming a punch at Ken but Ken leaned away from the punch and tried to kick Sasuke in the side but Sasuke jumped in the air and formed several seals while in mid-air and shouted "GOUKAYUU NO JUTSU" (Major Fireball) then spurted his fireball at Ken from above. Ken tried to jump out of the way but the fire scorched his right arm. Noticing the fire on his arm Ken dropped to his chest and rolled quickly taking out the flames. "Your arm is injured" Sasuke said taking out a Kunai "Here let me help you!"  
  
_Shape shift, nose to the wind _

_Shape shift, feeling I've been _

_Move swift, all senses clean _

_Earth's gift, back to the meaning of life_  
  
Sasuke ran at Ken aiming several slashes but Ken dodged them all. Sasuke aimed a downward right handed slash but Ken raised his left arm and blocked it with his wrist then implanted a punch with his right fist. Because of his injury Ken lacked power in the blow and winced in pain. Sasuke grinned at the lack of power. "Not so cocky are we?" Sasuke said and kicked Ken hard in the chest then punched him in the forehead. Ken started to bleed from the forehead.  
  
Rin gasped at the sight of her husband getting hammered by the genuis. Her oldest son put his hand on her shoulder. "Its okay momma" Jin said "Daddy is alright watch he'll be okay he's strong!" Rin smiled at her son. 'He reminds me so much of his father even at this age such confidence' Rin thought before speaking "Your right your daddy is strong"  
  
_Bright is the moon, high in starlight _

_Chill in the air, cold as steel tonight _

_We shift_  
  
'Damn I'm basically crippled' Ken thought 'there's no way in hell I'll be able to use my jutsu's in time to take care of this guy'. "What are you gonna do now!" Sasuke asked "Give up quietly?"  
  
"Nah I got a better move for you" Ken said and crouched into a low stance near the ground. "This is Urufu-Ryu (Wolf Style) it is martial arts style that has been passed down in my family throughout the generations. Lets see what your Sharigan can do against me" Ken's Wolf like eyes seemed to light up with anxiety.  
  
Sasuke stood up and grinned "I am gonna show you that there's no way a little doggie style of martial arts can beat me." Ken grinned and disappeared. 'His moves' Sasuke thought 'where have I seen them before?'. Ken hit Sasuke with both of his hands in an open palm style. Sasuke fell back several feet. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke panted and noticed that his shirt was torn. It had ten slash marks in an X pattern. Ken was ten feet away still in the same stance. His burned arm was twitching with pain though.  
  
Ken was gasping the move had taken a lot out of him because of his arm. "It's a wolf style get it right Sasuke call it a 'doggie' again and you will definitely regret it" Ken said looking serious "But hell you don't like my style then your gonna have to deal with it!" Ken disappeared again but this time when he reappeared he hit Sasuke with his left elbow knocking him back again.  
  
'That's right! Kiba uses a style similar to this. How did Naruto beat him all those years ago?' Sasuke thought 'that's right it was brute force'. Sasuke ran at Ken and jumped in the air slinging two bicycle kicks. Ken raised his arms and winced in pain as each kick deliberately hit his right arm. While his arms were still up Sasuke dropped to the ground and unleashed a series of hellish punches to Ken's gut then kicked him in the chest.  
  
_Call of the wild _

_Fear in your eyes _

_It's later than you realized_  
  
"Kens in trouble" Gaara said "He can only use one arm effectively"  
  
"Hey! Why aren't you rooting for Sasuke?" Sakura asked  
  
"Can't I pick my own side?" Gaara asked  
  
"You can but that's just mean" Sakura said and Gaara rolled his eyes  
  
Aki grabbed onto Gaara's arm tighter and put her head on his shoulder "I'm with you Gaara." Aki said "By the way what do you want to do once the exams are finished?"  
  
Gaara blushed "You mean together?" Gaara asked and Aki nodded looking into his eyes with her Innocent deer eyes. 'damn she looks so irresistible like that' Gaara thought before speaking again "Whatever you want to do sounds good to me"  
  
Ken was on his right knee panting. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of him. Sasuke jumped into the air and placed his hands on the ground and kicked Ken in the head with both of his feet. Ken fell back onto his back. He kicked his legs and jumped back to his feet. He was panting hard when Sasuke came up close and uppercut Ken hard in the chin then side kicked him in the chest sending him flying several feet back.  
  
Ken got back to his feet. 'No other choice I need Kenji's help' Ken thought. "HEY UCHIHA COPY THIS!" Ken bit his thumb forcing hit to bleed and began to surround himself with a white aura.  
  
"Hey Naruto what the hell is he doing?" Neji asked  
  
"He's getting ready to summon something. I've never seen it like this before. It's not going to be huge or anything it's actually going to be small. It makes me wonder why he doesn't summon something bigger with all the chakra he has."  
  
"KYCHOISE NO JUTSU!" (Summoning) Ken yelled and slammed his hand against the ground. Sasuke raised his hands trying to keep the dirt out of his eyes. Out from the mist Ken began to walk and a small figure was walking next to him growling. "Meet my little brother Kenji!" Ken said scratching the ears of a white wolf. It had an icy blue right eye and a silverfish white left eye. Similar to Ken's own eyes.  
  
"Theres Uncle Kenji!" Jin said laughing pointing to the white wolf "Daddy won't lose now!"  
  
"Yeah you can say that again kiddo" Rin said smiling.  
  
Sasuke looked at the wolf puzzled. "How is that your brother?" Sasuke asked  
  
"He was born the same day I signed the contract of the wolves." Ken said "Therefore Kenji is my un-biological brother obviously" Kenji let out a growl of agreement  
  
_Shape shift, nose to the wind _

_Shape shift, feeling I've been _

_Move swift, all senses clean _

_Earth's gift, back to the meaning of life_  
  
"Doesn't he talk?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Why would I waste words on those who can't comprehend my thoughts" Kenji said "I am a wolf and you don't understand that way of life"  
  
"Okay whatever little doggie" Sasuke said before getting hammered by a right hook from Ken. Ken ignored the pain in his arm he only focused on the disrespect Sasuke just inflicted.  
  
"Didn't I just warn you not to call them that?" Ken said his right arm twitching from pain.  
  
"You know you have a lot of respect for an animal that isn't very smart" Sasuke said mockingly  
  
"Fool!" Kenji said "We are the most cunning of animals because we can work as a team and we know when to ask for help unlike some humans"  
  
Sasuke's blood began to boil and he charged the wolf. Because he ran at Kenji, Ken took advantage of his anger and kicked him in the side. "Did you forget your objective already Sasuke?" Ken mocked.  
  
'Ken is using Sasuke's anger against him' Kakashi thought 'this is unlike him to attack without thinking about the objective. He forgot to keep his eyes on the prize'.  
  
"Come on Kenji lets show this guy what were made of!" Ken shouted. "First lets do this BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Ken created the seals with his left hand and forty wolf clones appeared. "Now for the final trick HENGE!" Ken appeared to be a white wolf as well. "There are forty wolves but which of those forty are real?" Ken mocked and all the wolves charged Sasuke at once.  
  
_I feel a change _

_Back to a better day _

_Hair stands on the back of my neck _

_In wildness is the preservation of the world _

_So seek the wolf in thyself_  
  
Sasuke quickly made seals and created the Chidori again. He lashed out at the wolves and several disappeared on contact. One appeared behind him and Sasuke aimed a kick at the figure only to see the wolf disappear. Five more took the opportunity to strike as well and Sasuke aimed the Chidori at them and they disappeared as well. What Sasuke didn't see was that one wolf was above him and aiming straight down at him. The wolf changed into Ken and he brought both of his hands back in a hammerlock. He then used his downward force to increase the blow. He slammed both of his fists on top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke hit the ground hard.  
  
Sasuke forced himself back to his feet panting. The wolves began to circle Sasuke while Ken got in position for his Urufu-Ryu again. Sasuke created another Chidori. "Come on lets finish this right here right now!" Sasuke shouted  
  
"NO problem Sasuke!" Ken shouted  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked  
  
"They're gonna end it all with this next move!" Gaara shouted  
  
"It doesn't get any bigger than this" Neji shouted back in the arena  
  
"Shit what's gonna happen?" Naruto asked  
  
_Shape shift, nose to the wind _

_Shape shift, feeling I have been _

_Move swift, all senses clean _

_Earth's gift _

_Back to the meaning of wolf and man_  
  
Sasuke charged with his Chidori and Ken opened his hands and aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke's Chidori was aimed for Ken's chest but Ken moved to the other side so that just his right arm was grazed and at the same time he hit Sasuke in the jaw with his left fist. The two were hit by such force in their moves they were sent to opposite sides of the arena. They both smashed into the arena walls.  
  
(KP: CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!)  
  
End of chapter 18  
  
IPF: You bastard!  
  
Kuwabara: how can you end it like that!!!!  
  
KP: Like this here let me show you again  
  
IPF: Bastard!  
  
KP: Its not like I killed Kenny or anything  
  
Kuwabara: next chapter see who wins this awesome fight and also you can see the fight: Hyuga Neji Vs. Nara Shikamaru!


	19. Everybody wants a piece of the action

KP: Sorry we took so long  
  
IPF: Yeah but hey school is taking its toll  
  
KP: Plus working out after school  
  
IPF: And a job  
  
KP: AND NO CAR!!!!!!  
  
IPF: That's right he rides his bike everywhere  
  
Kuwabara: you two whine way too much  
  
KP: Yeah but most of the writing will be slowed down between us we're sorry  
  
IPF: Oh yeah quick correction in last chapter this next fight is Shikamaru vs. Naruto not Neji sorry our bad…  
  
KP: One more thing we are not good with Shikamaru so just be warned that this fight may not be up to my usual standards.  
  
Kuwabara: dare I say here we go again  
  
No Guts No Glory Chapter 19  
  
The two fallen warriors forced themselves to their feet. Both were panting and leaning on their legs. Sasuke smiled before collapsing, falling flat on his face. Kakashi raised his right hand before announcing "Sousa Tykiei Ken!" The crowd cheered their enthusiasm. Ken raised his fist in victor and limped off to the end of the arena before collapsing himself. Neji and Naruto looked at one another before grabbing him and setting him next to Lee. Sasuke was carried back to the secluded area by the medical team. He was fine just unconscious.  
  
_So you think you'll take another piece of me  
  
To satisfy your intellectual need  
_  
"So who won?" Lee asked as Ken leaned back against the wall. Ken just smirked and Lee nodded. They would be fighting one another in the next round.  
  
"Next match: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Nara Shikamaru" Kakashi announced. Shikamaru nodded at Naruto as they both headed out to the middle of the arena. "You may begin!"  
  
_Do you want, do you want  
  
Action, action, action, action  
_  
Naruto began to run at Shikamaru but the shadow master quickly formed several seals before shouting "KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!" (Shadow Copy Technique) Shikamaru shouted. Shikamaru's shadow shot out at Naruto freezing him in place with his fist about a foot away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked before releasing the move to duck the punch and kick Naruto in the gut.  
  
_Gonna bring you down  
  
'Cause you've been pushing me  
  
You've got to recognize my superiority  
  
Liar, liar, liar, liar  
_  
Naruto jumped back to his feet and formed several of his own seals before shouting "KAGE BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Shadow Clone Duh!). Four other clones of Naruto got in position to attack. "Hey Shikamaru lets see you stop all five of us" Naruto mocked as they all jumped into the air.  
  
Shikamaru took out a bunch of shuriken and threw them at the Narutos. Three disappeared the rest missed. Shikamaru jumped back a few feet and drew a pair of kunais. One Naruto aimed a sliding kick and Shikamaru jumped over it and the first Naruto skidded past Shikamaru. The second Naruto disappeared as Shikamaru threw one of the kunai at close range and it disappeared in cloud of dust. Shikamaru quickly reactivated his Kagemane, Freezing the third Naruto. Shikamaru held the jutsu trying to buy himself some time to think. Suddenly Shikamaru was hit in the back of the head knocking him silly. It was the first Naruto that had launched the first attack. Shikamaru tossed his other Kunai at the first Naruto but it disappeared. Shikamaru quickly got back to his feet and faced Naruto smirking.  
  
_Higher,You know you believed it  
  
higher, higher, higher  
  
'Cause I'm the main man_  
  
"You couldn't move but your clone still could" Shikamaru said "So then you used it to release yourself. Quite genuis especially for you"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked slightly angry "Are you saying I don't come up with good ideas?"  
  
"Well id dint say that but…" Shikamaru trailed off leaving it in the air. 'That's it Naruto get angry do something brash' Shikamaru thought.  
  
"What the hell is Shikamaru trying to get his ass kicked?" Ino asked worried "Its almost as if he's trying to piss of Naruto"  
  
"That's exactly what he's trying to do" Gaara said from behind "He's trying to make Naruto do something stupid. Shikamaru isn't underestimating Naruto's ability to fight but he is testing his ability to stay calm and knowing Naruto that is unlikely"  
  
"Well I feel better then" Ino said "Shikamaru knows he's gonna win this now"  
  
'I have no clue how I am gonna win this' Shikamaru thought 'even if I get him to do something dumb he isn't gonna go down Ahh there's an idea!' Shikamaru didn't have much of a chance to use his plan because Naruto had already begun to charge him again. Naruto aimed a right hook but Shikamaru ducked out of the way and tripped Naruto with a leg sweep forcing the blond haired ninja to fall flat on his face. Naruto bounced back up to his feet and Shikamaru aimed a swinging kick at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked the blow and backed up a step getting into a better defensive position.  
  
_And that's why  
  
Everybody wants a piece of the action  
  
Everybody needs a main attraction  
  
I've got what everybody needs  
  
Satisfaction guarantees  
  
That everybody wants a piece of the action_  
  
Naruto dropped down and tried to sweep Shikamaru's legs but Shikamaru jumped over it. But While Shikamaru was in the air Naruto raise his leg and kicked him in the mid-section. Shikamaru stumbled when he hit his feet and held his gut for a moment before recovering. Naruto took advantage of his opponent's unsuspecting position and aimed his own high kick but Shikamaru raised his right forearm to block. Quickly trying to land a blow Naruto drew his leg back and spun back around aiming a backhand punch but Shikamaru jumped a few feet away avoiding the second attack.  
  
_Oh, I was suicidal 'cause you was my idol  
  
Baby, baby, baby, bring it to your knees  
  
Oh, there was a time  
  
I would have walked the line  
  
But you bled me dry with your insatiable greed  
_  
Shikamaru attempted a punch of his own and Naruto dropped down, planted his left hand on the ground and kicked Shikamaru in the ribs. Shikamaru winced in pain again and gripped his rubs. Shikamaru aimed another high kick at Naruto with his left foot but Naruto tried to do the exact same thing. They both had their right forearms up and both shins connected with both forearms at the exact same time. Naruto aimed a quick jab at Shikamaru's head but Shikamaru ducked the blow and rammed his right fist in Naruto's Gut then took both of his hands on Naruto's head and rammed it against his own knee.  
  
_Liar, liar, liar, liar  
  
You know you believed it  
  
Higher, higher, higher, higher  
  
'Cause I'm the main man  
_  
'That ought to do it' Shikamaru thought 'now to go accept my victory'. Shikamaru was about to turn away from Naruto before he saw Naruto struggle to his feet. 'That doesn't make any sense! He should be out like a light!'  
  
Naruto rose to his feet and smirked "Come on lets see what other love taps you've got for me" Naruto mocked.  
  
"What the hell that should have knocked Naruto out cold" Ino said  
  
"That doesn't matter because Naruto is done playing around" Gaara said with his arms crossed  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked  
  
"Naruto hasn't been serious until now" Gaara replied emotionlessly  
  
Naruto formed the seals for the Kage Bunshinn and formed a second clone. "Aren't you going to use more than one?" Shikamaru asked  
  
_And that's why  
  
Everybody wants a piece of the action  
  
Everybody needs a main attraction  
  
I've got what everybody needs  
  
Satisfaction guarantees  
  
That everybody wants a piece of the action  
_  
"I wont have to" Naruto said and both him and his clone disappeared in pure speed. 'He's even faster than Lee!' Shikamaru thought. Naruto suddenly reappeared behind Shikamaru and grabbed his arms behind his head and put him in a full nelson. The other Naruto appeared and unleashed a furry of punches to Shikamaru's torso. Shikamaru shook with each blow and was then tossed into the air by the first Naruto. The second Naruto placed his foot in the hands of the first Naruto and he launched him into the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru hung in mid air a Naruto was suddenly above him. "Later Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms and put them on opposite sides of Shikamaru's neck. "UZUMAKI TWOER DROP!" Naruto shouted as he pushed into Shikamaru's neck and they descended thirty feet down. Finally Naruto smashed Shikamaru into the ground with the blistering attack.  
  
The arena ground formed a crater around them as Naruto stood up and Kakashi rose his right hand "Sousa Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd cheered with enthusiasm as Naruto smirked and headed back to the locker room. The medical team quickly got a stretcher for Shikamaru. It seemed that he had a minor neck injury and needed to spend some time in the hospital but other than that he was gonna be okay.  
  
_Do you want, do you want action?  
  
Everybody wants, everybody needs  
  
Everybody wants, everybody needs  
_  
Tsunade was walking along the bleachers until she spotted Gaara. She stopped and sat next to him. "Kazekage" Tsunade called and Gaara turned  
  
"I thought I asked you to call me Gaara?" The Kazekage said as if thinking out loud  
  
"Okay fine Gaara, I have thought about your offer and have decided to accept" Tsunade said  
  
"Excellent" Gaara said softly "You wont regret it lady Hokage"  
  
"Please call me Tsunade" She replied "And let me ask you why do you want to do this?"  
  
_Everybody wants a piece of the action  
  
Everybody needs a main attraction  
  
I've got what everybody needs  
  
Satisfaction guarantees  
  
That everybody wants a piece of the action  
_  
"You could say its mainly because I know most of the guys trying out at this exam and there are some old scores that need to be settled" Gaara said smirking while inwardly he was thinking 'Naruto you and me shall fight once more and this time we shall see who the better man is not the better demon'.  
  
-end of chapter 19  
  
KP: I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!  
  
IPF: You don't need to yell  
  
KP:I know but I needed to say that at least because I don't want like seven reviews all saying it was short  
  
Kuwabara: good point but why was it so short?  
  
KP: I AM BUSY! Oy training takes a lot out of you. I barely have the energy to do my homework  
  
IPF: Oh yeah does anyone know the name of Neji's whirl thing he does?  
  
KP: Yeah we forgot what its called  
  
IPF: but hey you can see that everyone wants a piece of the action  
  
KP: That's right we used the song Action by Def Lepord this time 


	20. Little Fighter

KP: Here we go chapter 20  
  
IPF: Everyone automatically assumes that Naruto is gonna win the tournament  
  
Kuwabara: Its not a bad assumtion  
  
KP: Shut up no one asked you  
  
IPF: Anyways here is chapter 20 oh yeah we used the song "Little Fighter" by White Lion  
  
Kuwabara: that song is a classic  
  
KP: That's what I said

No Guts No Glory Chapter 20  
  
Neji stood up and passed Naruto on the way to the ring. Naruto smirked and whispered as they passed on another "I look forward to kicking your ass all over again next round" Neji stiffened and smirked. He saw Kiba already in position to fight.  
  
_Are you cryin tonight?  
Are you feelin all right?  
I told the world that you were down on your luck_  
  
At the same time Sayuri was walking along the stands looking for a seat. She scanned for a seat until she heard a "HEY! Sayuri!" Sayuri turned to see Tenten with a warm smile on her face. Sayuri walked over to her and the rest of the group.  
  
"So is this the girl that Neji is head over heels for?" Ino asked nosily  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement "It has to be" She added  
  
Sayuri began to blush in embracement. "So you're the one" A voice said from behind her. Sayuri turned to see the Kazekage of the sand. He Extended his hand out to her with a little smile "My Name is Gaara and you must be Sayuri. Ami right?"Sayuri shook his hand and nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Im Aki" The girl next to him said "And he (Jabs finger at Gaara) Is my fiancee"  
  
"I am Hourno Sakura" the Pink haired girl said  
  
"And I am Yamanka Ino" The Blonde said smiling "Not to mention the cutest girl here"  
  
"So I take it you're here to see Neji fight" Tenten said to Sayuri who nodded.  
  
"I promised him I would" Sayuri replied "Besides I wanted to see him fight" they all turned their attention to the fight which was about to begin.  
  
You were one of a kind One who'd never give in Even when they put a price on your head  
  
Kakashi looked at each fighter and raised his hand "HYUGA NEJI VS. INAZUKA KIBA! FIGHT!" Kakashi shouted and Neji instantly held out his right palm and his other hand closely to his body. His hands began to glow a bright blue and an aura swirled around his body. The Veins around Neji's eyes bulged and his usual lavender eyes changed into pure white.  
  
Neji ran forward striking Kiba several times in his body with his open hands and single fingers every time. He ended it with an open palmed strike in Kiba's chest sending him back a few feet. Kiba gripped his chest in pain and winced 'How the hell did Hinata deal with this kind of pain' Kiba thought then he smirked 'she just must be stronger than she looks'. Kiba began to chuckle. "Mind telling me what's so funny?" Neji asked  
  
_Has anyone heard the tales you tell _

_Or seen the scars you wear _

_Did anyone speak up when you fell _

_Does anybody care_  
  
Kiba shook his head grinning and formed several seals "Quadruped Nin-Pou No Jutsu!" Kiba shouted and his human body began to change to share animalistic qualities. An aura swept over his body as he finished his transformation and sunk to the ground. Kiba ran forward and began to rotate his body 360 degrees horizontally using the Gatsuuga (Piercing fang). The attack came with close range of Neji before he quickly jumped over the attack. Kiba blew right past and skidded up one of the arena walls. Kiba turned around and positioned himself for another attack.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Sayuri asked shocked  
  
"That's Kiba's transformation" Sakura replied quietly  
  
Sayuri gasped before asking "He can do that?"  
  
"That much is obvious" Gaara said "The move that shocks me is his Piercing fang technique"  
  
"That does look pretty deadly" Sayuri replied worried  
  
'Strange' Neji thought 'his chakra points are all rearranged'. Kiba quickly began to spin again recreating the Gatsuuga. The spinning technique was aimed to strike Neji once again. Neji sighed and pivoted his right foot. 'Rather than avoiding it I am gonna take it head on' Neji thought grinning.  
  
"He isn't going to dodge?" Gaara said puzzled and rose from his seat "He wouldn't!"  
  
"What is it Gaara?" Sayuri asked worriedly  
  
Tenten smirked "Your about to see why Neji is referred to as an elite Hyuga" She said cockily  
  
Neji began to spin around creating the Kaiten (Heavenly Spin). The Gatsuuga crashed headlong into the Kaiten. The Gatsuuga slowed down but didn't stop. Nether did the Kaiten. The Gatsuuga began to slowly push the Kaiten back. Neji gritted his teeth and rotated all of his power into the Kaiten sending the Gatsuuga and Kiba flying backwards. Kiba landed hard on his back and grunted. He reached his feet to see Neji standing away with his hands stretched outwards.  
  
"What was that!??" Sayuri asked puzzled  
  
"That was the Kaiten" Tenten replied "Its also called the heavenly spin supposedly nothing can penetrate it"  
  
"I'm a bit more excited about what he'll do next" Gaara said "Just watch I've only seen Neji fight a few times but I know how he fights"  
  
_Rise again little fighter _

_And let the world know the reason why _

_Shine again little fighter _

_And dont let 'em end the things you do_  
  
'I wonder what he's up to.' Kiba thought and then looked around 'oh shit I'm in his divination field'. Kiba didn't have time to react because Neji ran forward and struck Kiba with both of his hands at once and continued to multiply as he screamed "TWO STRIKES! FOUR STRIKES! EIGHT STRIKES! SIXTEEN STRIKES! THIRTY-TWO STRIKES! SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!" after Neji finished with the final blow he hit Kiba in the chest with an open palm sending him flying yet again and crashing into the ground. Kiba spat up blood and managed to pull himself up to his hands and knees.  
  
"YES!" Sayuri shouted throwing a fist in the air and everyone around her looked at strangly "sorry" Sayuri replied "It's exciting"  
  
"I figured he would use that move" Gaara said leaning back "It's only natural"  
  
"You should just give up" Neji said while scanning the arena for Sayuri. "You can't beat me". Kiba reached his feet and grinned his dog-like smile.  
  
_And you were one with a cause _

_And a reason to be _

_You were a fighter for peace on this earth_  
  
Kiba's smirk grew even wider when he reached his feet "I may not be able to beat you but I promise to give you one hell of a beating!" Kiba shouted and positioned himself for another attack. 'I need to wait for the right moment then strike with everything on the spot' Kiba thought and prepared to attack.  
  
Neji finally noticed Sayuri in the stands directly behind him. When Kiba saw the glazed look in his eyes he took his opening. He ran forward and began the Gatsuuga. Neji saw it coming at the last moment and tried to get out of the way but in the end the viscous spin smashed into his shoulder sending him flying. Neji flipped from the force and crashed into the ground.  
  
_And you were never afraid _

_You put your life on the line _

_And you were always alone out on the sea_  
  
"Is he in trouble?" Sayuri asked worriedly  
  
"I don't know but it isn't looking good" Tenten replied not moving her eyes from the fight taking place.  
  
Kiba stood back on his feet grinning. "You were saying" Kiba mocked "Something about not being able to beat you"  
  
"My opinion hasn't changed" Neji said soundly "Your fate has already been decided"  
  
"I see you talking but all I hear is blah blah blah" Kiba mocked again smirking. Kiba got into position again as did Neji. 'Okay that should have knocked him out' Kiba thought 'I wont be able to pull that trick off again I'm gonna have do use another strategy. Kiba ran at Neji and threw a right hook but Neji blocked it with his left arm and stuck Kiba in the chest with his open right hand. Kiba stepped back a few paces and held his chest tightly. Neji ran foreword and rammed his elbow into Kiba's face breaking his nose.  
  
Kiba took a few more steps back trying to regain his composure. Kiba ran at Neji again aiming a right hook and as Neji raised his arm Kiba dropped a level and smashed his shoulder into Neji's gut hard. Neji doubled over getting the wind knocked out of him. Kiba continued to drive him until they both crashed into the wall creating a crater in the side of the arena from the force of the blow. Neji coughed up blood and leaned against the wall as Kiba took advantage of Neji's pain and hit Neji several more times in the gut trying to weaken his torso area so it would be vulnerable.  
  
_Without a weapon in your hand_

_You came to fight a war _

_They took your life but didn't know _

_That you would never die_  
  
Sayuri gasped "Do you think he's hurt?"  
  
"That much is obvious" Gaara replied "The question is: Does he have enough will to keep going"  
  
"Of course he does" Sayuri replied "He'll win this just you watch"  
  
Neji fell to his hands and knees and coughed up more blood from his mouth. 'I can't loose now!' Neji's head screamed 'not to a dropout! NOT AGAIN!' Neji rose to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth and clenched his fists taking an offensive position. "I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" Neji screamed at Kiba and his blue aura swirled with more force than he had ever emitted before.  
  
_Rise again little fighter _

_And let the world know the reason why _

_Shine again little fighter _

_And don't 'em end things you do_  
  
Neji looked up in the stands directly at Sayuri and smiled. 'watch me' Neji thought 'just watch me take care of this guy'. Kiba chuckled "This is gonna be fun" Kiba replied "Well lets see what you do next".  
  
Kiba made the first move aiming a low kick at Neji's shins and Neji jumped over the kick. Kiba threw a flurry of punches at Neji and Neji dodged every punch by moving his body from side to side. Neji planted an open palmed fist in Kiba's chest again. Kiba hacked up a ton of blood and almost collapsed but he forced himself back to his feet before Neji twirled his entire body around and crushed his left heel into Kiba's jaw. Kiba flew back against another part of the arena walls and Neji hit Kiba several times in the upper torso area then he grabbed Kiba by his jacket and tossed him over his shoulder sending him flying into the middle of the ring.  
  
_Are you feelin alright?  
Cause I care, care  
_  
_Run along little fighter _

_Oh cause I was there beside you _

_Never stop believing, so rise _

_Rise _

_RISE!_  
  
Kiba got back to his feet panting. 'what the hell is it gonna take to beat this guy' Kiba thought 'whenever I use the Gatsuuga he neutralizes it with his Kaiten and whenever I attack him with a normal attack he makes me look like a chump. Wait a second the Kaiten! That's it!'. Kiba removed several shuriken from his jacket.  
  
"Oh yeah I bet that's gonna work" Neji mocked  
  
"You just watch" Kiba replied and threw the Shuriken at Neji. Neji pivoted his foot and spun around creating the Kaiten again. The Shurikens bounced off of the Kaiten harmlessly. Neji stopped spinning to catch the Shuriken. Since the Kaiten was just activated dust and wind was still kicking up so Neji couldn't see straight. Suddenly he saw Kiba coming forward with his Gatsuuga spinning at full force. The Gatsuuga smashed into Neji who was completely unprepared for the attack. Neji flew up into the air and fell onto the ground back first. He laid on his back completely sprawled out. Kiba panted and walked over to Neji's body. Kiba stood over Neji's body and chuckled.  
  
"No" Sayuri gasped "It can't be!" Sayuri began to cry on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten frowned and then began to chuckle. "What's so damn funny?" Sayuri asked and Tenten pointed down to the arena. Sayuri snapped her head and smiled at the sight down below.  
  
_Rise again little fighter _

_And let the world know the reason why _

_Shine again little fighter _

_And don't 'em end things you do  
_  
Neji had forced himself to his feet and was panting. Neji resumed his stance. "So you want some more huh?" Kiba asked  
  
"Kick his ass" Sayuri whispered under her breath  
  
"Shut up and fight" Neji responded. 'damn I'm almost out of chakra. I need to end this now!' Neji thought 'Looks like I'll have to hit it a lot stronger this time round'. Neji held out his hands showing that he was obviously going for the divination move again.  
  
"This is it" Gaara said "This is the Finale"  
  
"How can you be sure?" Sakura asked  
  
"Neji is putting all of his chakra in his hands" Gaara said "He's gonna hit the sixty-four chakra points with twice as much force as usual"  
  
Neji ran forward at Kiba. He began to strike with his gentle fist style and yelled at the same time "TWO STRIKES! FOUR STRIKES! EIGHT STRIKES! SIXTEEN STRIKES! THIRTY-TWO STRIKES! SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES! ONE-HUNDRED-TWENTY-EIGHT STRIKES!" Neji had doubled his final amount of strikes and stopped on Kiba's face. Kiba took the final blow and staggered a few steps before falling flat on his face.  
  
_Rise again little fighter (Don't stop believing)__  
And let the world know the reason why _

_Shine again little fighter (And keep on moving)__  
And don't 'em end things you do  
  
Yeah, don't let 'em ever end the things you do_  
  
Kakashi seeing the obvious winner raised his right hand and shouted "SOUSA HYUGA NEJI!" Neji smiled and went back to the arena's secluded area and sat down.  
  
-End of chapter 20  
  
KP: This chapter wasn't short so nobody can complain  
  
IPF: well actually they can  
  
KP: Shut up bro  
  
IPF: Whatever you'd be lost without my help anyways  
  
KP: What makes you so sure?  
  
IPF (Imitating): HEY BRO HELP ME OUT MAN IM STUCK!  
  
KP: Usually its the other way around


	21. IntermissionAssination attempt

Kuwabara: dare I say here comes another chapter to the fans  
  
KP: If you really want to  
  
IPF: It's not like it's not already on everyone's mind yet  
  
KP: Yeah anyways I think you guys may get disappointed with this chapter because it's probably not what you're expecting  
  
No Guts No Glory Chapter 21  
  
Kakashi looked back at his fighters to see them all injured and exhausted. Kakashi jumped up into the stands where Tsunade was sitting. "Lady Hokage may I make a suggestion?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade nodded. "I think we should have the next round tomorrow" Kakashi said and Tsunade lost the color in her face.  
  
"Why in the hell should we postpone the next round?" Tsunade asked  
  
"Everyone who has fought is exhausted or injured they need a day to recover" Kakashi replied "If given that they can perform tomorrow at their full potential"  
  
"But the people who have come today wanted to see the best fights that the leaf has to offer" Tsunade protested  
  
"And they did" Kakashi said in defense "When was the last time you saw fights as intense as that?"  
  
"It's only gonna get more intense" Tsunade stated  
  
"Yes and it's an even bigger reason for the people to come" Kakashi said  
  
"Fine Kakashi you win one day to rest and tomorrow we will have the next round" Tsunade responded "You can make the announcement"  
  
Kakashi nodded and jumped down to the arena. He walked over to the secluded area where the fighters were resting up. "You guys go home now" Kakashi stated "you'll need the rest for tomorrow"  
  
The group stood up and nodded. One by one they all left the secluded area and went to their family and friends. Naruto jumped up into the stands along with Neji and Lee. They were all battered and bruised but they managed to put on smiles for the group. "Hey didn't Hinata come?" Naruto asked "She told me she was gonna make it"  
  
"We haven't seen her Naruto" Sakura said "She should be here soon"  
  
"Doesn't matter the fighting is done for today" Lee said "You'll just have to meet her back at the hospital"  
  
"What why?" Aki asked puzzled  
  
"Because we need a day to recover after a round as intense as that" Neji responded as he sat down next to Sayuri. "Hello precious" Neji said smiling  
  
"Hello Neji" Sayuri responded blushing before he claimed her lips with his own.  
  
"Ahh young love it's in the air" Lee joked and Neji responded with his middle finger while still kissing Sayuri "Well that's not very nice"  
  
"Forget it I have to go" Naruto said as he ran out of the arena  
  
"I wonder how he recovers so quickly" Aki said thinking aloud  
  
"I think we all do at one point" Gaara said pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.  
  
Ken stood in front of his wife and three children smirking. "So what do you think of your dad now?" Anna just giggled and Shiro laughed. But Jin hugged his father's leg tightly.  
  
"You're the best one out there dad!" Jin said loudly  
  
"Yeah look Rin I am gonna have to See you both later tonight" Ken said "trust me on this there is something I have to take care of"  
  
"Sure I trust you does it have to do with our little visitor?" Rin asked with hinting eyes and Ken nodded "please Ken, be careful"  
  
"I'm always careful" Ken said smirking as he left the area.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hinata was waking up from her afternoon nap and she looked at the clock. 'Shit I have to get out of here and to the arena.' Hinata thought as she hopped out of bed. She ran out the door and down the hall and right into…Naruto. "HEY!" she exclaimed "Wait if you're here then the exams must be over which means you won, which means you beat them quickly, WAIT! It couldn't have ended that quickly which means you lost, which means its all my fault oh I'm sorry Naruto!"  
  
Naruto smirked and held his hands up "Don't worry nothing is your fault"  
  
"Which means you did lose" Hinata groaned  
  
"No I didn't" Naruto said  
  
"Then you did win" Hinata said happily "So how did you beat them so quickly?"  
  
"I didn't" Naruto said  
  
"I am confused" Hinata said "What happened?"  
  
"The first round finished and they postponed the remaining fights to tomorrow" Naruto said "And before you ask I fought Shikamaru in the first round and defeated him"  
  
"So they didn't finish the finals?" Hinata asked and Naruto shook his head. Hinata walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't make it" She whispered into his chest.  
  
Naruto began to stroke her hair holding her tightly "Its okay you've been in the hospital" Naruto soothed her "I shouldn't let you out of bed anyways"  
  
"Hey don't say that" Hinata said "I need to get out of this place"  
  
"No you need to rest" Naruto said leading her back to her room  
  
"You're just being mean" Hinata pouted  
  
"Tell you what I'll cut you a deal" Naruto said grinning "You take another nap and I'll stop by tonight and we'll go out somewhere sound good?" Hinata nodded eagerly "Good I'll be back in a few hours and I'll bring you some street clothes"  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded "Could you have Hanabi bring my clothing? No offense Naruto but you don't know what would be appropriate for me to wear"  
  
"That's because everything makes you look beautiful" Naruto said smirking and Hinata blushed "I'll see you tonight" Naruto headed out the door. Naruto ran out of the room and down the hall. When Naruto reached the elevator he saw Sakura, Ino, and Akio getting off each holding a bouquet of daisies. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked  
  
"We're here to see Shikamaru and Sasuke" Ino said holding up her flowers "How's Hinata?"  
  
"She's fine she just needs some rest so please leave her alone until tonight" Naruto pleaded  
  
"Why what's happening tonight?" Sakura asked  
  
"We're going out" Naruto said grinning before asking "Where is Gaara anyways?"  
  
"He's downstairs" Aki said blushing a little "He said he didn't like hospitals but as long as we were in the leaf he wasn't going to leave my side"  
  
"Huh I think I'll say hi" Naruto said and hopped in the elevator as everyone else hopped out "See ya later"  
  
Naruto waited until the elevator stopped and Naruto walked out to see Gaara leaning against the wall without his usual Kazekage attire. Just his old outfit. His arms were crossed and eyes closed. "Hey Naruto" Gaara said softly "just wait a second and I'll tell you all something"  
  
"All?" Naruto asked "what do you mean?" Just then Neji, Sayuri, Lee and Tenten all walked in "Oh well that explains it then"  
  
"What's going on?" Lee asked  
  
"That's what I want to know" Naruto said waiting for Gaara to say something  
  
Gaara's Eyes snapped open and they all noticed something. The dark rings that usually hung around his eyes were gone. "I have something that will interest you all"  
  
"And that is?" Neji asked with his eyebrow raising  
  
"The winner of the tournament will be awarded a very special opportunity" Gaara said smirking  
  
"And that is?" Neji asked yet again  
  
"The winner will fight me" Gaara said smiling "Which means if Naruto wins I'll get the rematch I've been waiting for"  
  
Naruto smirked "That sounds like fun. But I'll still kick your ass" Naruto said throwing his fist into the air.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something Naruto?" Neji asked "You have to get past me"  
  
"And then past me" Lee said doing his nice guy pose "I will win the tournament and I will fight you again Gaara and this time I will win!"  
  
"Your skills have improved Lee but I don't think that you'll beat Naruto or myself so keep dreaming" Gaara said "Then again last time I underestimated you and you nearly beat me so maybe I shouldn't be talking"  
  
"Hey there is an idea" Lee said laughing "This is gonna be fun" Everyone else sweat dropped anime style.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Up in the hospital room Hinata was sleeping soundlessly. She didn't notice the man holding a Kunai walk in the room. Kabuto had walked in the hospital disguised as a doctor to get to Hinata's room and finish the job he started.  
  
Kabuto raised the Kunai above his head and aimed to stab Hinata but a Shuriken knocked the Kunai out of his hands. Kabuto turned to the window to see a shadowy figure standing on the window sill. "You are beginning to become a bother you know" Kabuto said  
  
"I thought I already told you this young one is under my protection and as long as I am here you wont touch her" The figure said  
  
"Listen old man I don't care what you say I made my attempt at the second test what makes you think I wont try again and again" Kabuto said  
  
"Because I know how weasels work. They only attack if their opponents are weaker than them and they have a sure chance of winning." The figure replied his eyes glowing in the night and his fanglike teeth glistening. His right eye was Silver and his left was Hazel Green. The figure jumped off of the window and took a step towards Kabuto.  
  
"Listen Ken if you keep this up you will be dealt with by me and my master" Kabuto said in a dark tone  
  
"Ooh I'm really scared if I don't back off then Orichamaru will get me. Jeez why not threaten me with the boogeyman while your at it" Ken mocked grinning his wolf-like smile "the problem is with people like you Kabuto is you rarely back up your words"  
  
"You will see me back up my words soon" Kabuto said  
  
"Why wait" Ken asked taking another deadly step towards Kabuto "You realize that your in deep shit right now and there is no way I am gonna let you get away without a fight"  
  
"Fine do you want to fight right here and now?" Kabuto asked "Or on the roof in thirty seconds?"  
  
"You got twenty go!" Ken said and Kabuto hopped out the window and began to run up the side of the hospital with Ken right behind him. Kabuto reached the roof and jumped to the middle of it trying to get a field advantage. As soon as Ken reached the roof he charged Kabuto where he stood. Ken hit Kabuto with several fast paced blows all over his upper torso with his Urufu-Ryu (Wolf Style). Kabuto flew back several feet and smashed into the edge of the hospital where the cement guard rail was. "Come on get up" Ken said "I'm just getting warmed up"  
  
Kabuto stood and regained his composure. He took a defensive stance. Ken charged again and aimed a leg sweep at Kabuto's shins with his left leg. Kabuto jumped into the air but Ken recovered and rotated his body smashing his right heel in Kabuto's gut with both of his hands on the ground. Kabuto gasped and coughed up some blood. Then Ken twisted his leg around again and kicked Kabuto in the chin with his left foot while balancing all of his weight on his hands. Kabuto fell onto the ground again.  
  
Ken grabbed Kabuto's shirt and yanked him to his feet. Ken smirked at Kabuto and hit him in the gut with his right fist. Kabuto doubled over in pain but Ken whipped his entire body around and planted his elbow in Kabuto's face breaking his nose. Kabuto fell onto his rear again. "Aww did I break your nose?" Ken mocked "Too bad I missed those glasses"  
  
Kabuto was looking at Ken with something he had never looked at anyone before. Fear. Not even when he met Orichamaru was he ever afraid. He had never been this scared in a fight. He knew it was because Ken had the intention to kill and could do it anytime he wanted. Kabuto flowed the chakra into his hands and they began to glow with a light blue aura surrounding them. "It wont matter if a I paralize you"  
  
"oh I already know your little nerve trick and you're a damn fool if you think you'll even touch me" Ken said and took a step foreword. Kabuto aimed a right hook with his glowing fist and Ken ducked it and twisted his body around ramming his elbow in his chest hard. Kabuto stepped back and Ken kicked Kabuto in the chin with his heel sending him flailing.  
  
Kabuto stood again and tried to form seals to attack Ken. Too late Ken was a bit faster than him and hit him with his own seals far faster. "Urufu houkou bakufuu batsu no jutsu!"( Wolf Howl Blast Strike) Ken shouted and opened his mouth. A cylinder of wind exploded out of Ken's mouth creating a horizontal cyclone and it smashed into Kabuto's chest first sending him into the air then crashing him back down onto the roof. Then through the roof! Kabuto crashed down three floors down through a medical bed before the jutsu finally let up. Kabuto felt his entire body broken into small pieces and then he saw Ken drop down through the hole and stand over Kabuto. "Get up. I'm not done with you yet" Ken said in a cold voice  
  
Kabuto realized then and there that he was going to die. Ken grabbed him by the shirt and yanke dhim to his feet yet again and growled his wolf like growl bearing his fangs. "I'm not going to kill you but you are going to deliver a message to Orichamaru for me" Ken growled and Kabuto nodded nervously "Good doggy. Now I want you to tell Orichamaru that the Uzumaki's are no longer under Iruka's protection their under mine and that goes along with all future family. You screw with Hinata or Naruto again and you will both pay dearly"  
  
Ken dropped Kabuto and he scrambled out the door. A group of nurses and doctors were making their way to the area of the wreckage. Ken sighed and dove out of a window. Shortly after he reached his home and walked in to see his wife rocking his youngest child Anna to sleep. Ken walked over and kissed Rin on the top of her head gently. "So did you take care of business?" Rin asked "You know you could have your cousin do the job"  
  
"Iruka isn't strong enough to screw around with them and you know it" Ken said "The duty has been passed on to me and one day my son will protect the Fourths family"  
  
"Unless it becomes the sixths family" Rin said smiling  
  
"If that kid does become the next Hokage I will laugh my ass off but until then we need to rest up" Ken said yawning "Do you think I could get some company tonight?" Ken said this smirking  
  
"Jin is right in the next room" Rin said nervously  
  
"Has that ever stopped us before?" Ken asked playfully and kissed his wife full on the lips.  
  
"Nope I guess not" Rin said "I'll join you in a second"  
  
'YES! Score one for the home team' Ken thought and headed to his bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto was standing with the rubble and where all hell had broken loose. _'there is no way in hell I am takin Hinata anywhere tonight'_ Naruto thought _'I better check up on her now'_. Naruto walked away from the debris and into Hinata's room. He noticed she was still sleeping and Naruto decided to just sit in the chair next to hers and watch over her through the night "Good night Hinata" Naruto whispered in her ear and gripped her hand while sitting in the chair.  
  
Morning came faster than usual and Naruto awoke to the sun beating on his eyes. He felt his entire body sore from sleeping on the chair. Naruto yawned and gently shook Hinata. Hinata stirred and sat up sleepily. "Is it time for our date Naruto?" Hinata asked tiredly.  
  
"Naw its morning" Naruto said  
  
"MORNING!!" Hinata shouted surprised and noticed the sun "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
_'I probably shouldn't tell her about the trouble last night_' Naruto thought 'no _point in worrying her'_ Naruto scratched his head and spoke "Well you just looked so peaceful sleeping it seemed a shame to wake you."  
  
"You have to begin the next round of the Jounin Exams don't you?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded "So then lets go"  
  
The two headed out to the Arena together holding one anothers hand. Shortly after the two reached the arena and parted their separate ways. Naruto walked into the arena where Neji, Ken, and Lee were all waiting. Lee was warming up in the shadows with a series of kicks and punches so fast and rapid the pattern was impossible to see. Naruto sat down cross-legged and waited for something to happen. Suddenly they all heard Kakashi's voice "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE SAHLL BEGIN THE NEXT ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT!!!" Kakashi said and the crowd roared with approval "NEXT BOUT ROCK LEE VS.TYKEI KEN!" Both Ken and Lee stepped out of the shadows and into the light.  
  
"May the best man win" Lee said to Ken  
  
"I intend to" Ken responded heading to the middle of the ring "Listen Lee I have seen you fight and let me tell you something. You don't have what it takes to beat me and have another reason other than to boost my own pride to win this tournament."  
  
"You may begin!" Kakashi said and the two warriors took a taijutsu stance.  
  
-End of chapter 21  
  
KP: So what did you guys think?  
  
IPF: you guys have any predictions for the finals? Neji Vs. Lee? Ken Vs. Naruto? Lee Vs. Naruto? Or will it be Neji vs. Ken? And who will fight Gaara after winning the finals? What is Ken's reason for protecting Naruto and Hinata?  
  
Kuwabara: Make a prediction take a guess. If anyone gets it they will get an early glimpse of the next chapter.  
  
KP: There you have it take a guess on the finals 


	22. The Nature of the Beast

Sorry this took so long  
  
IPF: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry  
  
KP: Okay I think they get it  
  
Kuwabara: really

IPF: we used the song 'The beast' by twisted Sister we hope you enjoy  
  
KP: Everyone has predicted that the finals will be Ken vs. Naruto then Naruto goes to the finals and beats Gaara. Well no one got it right. Sorry folks not gonna happen.  
  
IPF: Yep your just gonna have to read to see what happenes  
  
KP: Anyways check out chapter 22  
  
No Guts No Glory Chapter 22  
  
Lee made the first move by jumping into the air and aiming a flying kick at Ken but Ken sidestepped and twisted around kicking Lee in the back of the head. Lee rolled forward and sprung back to his feet before removing several shuriken and throwing them at Ken. Ken dodged the shuriken and charged Lee with three quick jabs. Lee weaved away from the blows and aimed a kick at Ken's Mid-section. Ken blocked with his forearms and threw a backhand at Lee but the Genuis of hard work dropped onto his back and did a quick kick-up. Lee smirked at the last stunt before jumping into the air again "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" Lee spun his entire body around aiming the powerful kick at Ken and Ken stopped the attack by grabbing Lee's right ankle then slamming him into the ground hard! The force of the blow created a small crater.  
  
_you can hear the thunder _

_long before the storm,_  
  
"You'll need to do something more original not a move you've preformed millions of times" Ken said Lee's response while Ken was still holding him was kicking him hard in the gut with his left foot three times before kicking him in the chin with his heel. Ken flew into the air a few feet and fell back onto his back.  
  
The crowd roared in approval of the fight as the two combatants reached their feet again. Lee ran at Ken again with a side kick aimed at Ken's Mid-section and Ken caught Lee by the ankle. Ken twisted Lee's foot and Lee spun out several times before crashing onto the ground. Lee quickly recovered and aimed a leg sweep at Ken's shins but Ken did a backward handspring till he was twenty feet away. Ken smirked before created several quick seals with his hands. "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU!" (Rock Tornado) Ken shouted as huge hunks of rock began to levitate around them. Lee looked panicked stricken he didn't know anything that could go toe-to-toe with a tornado. The gust of wind advanced at Lee and the young ninja jumped as afar as he could to his left doing a roll at the same time seeing the Tornado hot on his heels he decided to go left with another roll and again the Tornado pursued him.  
  
"You can't dodge it forever!" Ken called from the distance. Lee noticed that the tornado was gaining on him and there wasn't much he could do at this point. He turned to face the monster and jumped through the Tornado. When heading through it even though it was only ten feet in diameter Lee was crushed with tons of rocks the entire way through and crashed to the ground hard skidding along the tough surface. Lee coughed up blood and forced himself to his feet.  
  
_but you can't hear the lion when he stalks his prey _

_he's moving like a shadow _

_creeping up on you and _

_like a siren's call he's gonna have his way_  
  
"That had to hurt" Sakura winced from the stands. The group was slightly larger this time around. There was Gaara, Aki, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, and of course Sakura.  
  
"To say the least" Ino said "Ouch how can he get up after something like that?"  
  
"I thought I already told you two that fighting is apart of Lee" Gaara said with his arms crossed "Lee will fight this fight to the death if he needs to. He is not scared of death"  
  
"That's what makes him so remarkably strong" Tenten said not tearing her eyes from her boyfriend down in the arena.  
  
"That hurt" Lee said to himself as he struggled to hold his position. He knew he couldn't take another blow like that. Ken instantly recreated the seals again "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU!" The tornado was created again and chased Lee again. 'Dammit!' Lee thought 'time for plan B'. Lee ran waited for the tornado to come at him again. Then at the last moment he jumped off to the right and then did a dead sprint at Ken. Ken smirked. "SMILE ALL YOU WANT BUT I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Lee shouted  
  
_you'd better run, forget your pride _

_don't make a stand, just step aside_  
  
"Is gonna do what I think he is?" Sakura asked  
  
"More than likely" Tenten replied  
  
"What's going on?" Ino asked  
  
"Lee is going to take Ken down with him or Ken will release the tornado to fight Lee at close range" Hinata said "Not a complex plan but effective"  
  
Lee jumped into the air and aimed a powerful kick at Ken's head. "KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" Ken grabbed Lee's ankle and Lee's eyes widened. Ken gripped his ankle tightly as he threw Lee to the ground yet again onto the tough surface. This time Lee rolled away and aimed a sweep which Ken jumped over and Lee jumped after him with another spinning kick. Ken blocked the kick by raising both of his arms crossing them dulling the blow before somersaulting backwards and landing on his feet. Lee aimed a punch at Ken's face but Ken ducked and kicked Lee in the ribs before twisting back around kicking Lee in the back with his right shin. Lee fell forward and struggled back to his feet panting.  
  
"Lee is getting hammered" Sakura said  
  
"This much is true" Shikamaru said quietly  
  
"Well I guess it's to be expected if Sasuke can't beat this guy then Lee shouldn't have a much better chance" Sakura said  
  
Gaara snickered "I think you are underestimating Lee" Gaara said or "have you already forgotten his first round fight"  
  
_if you don't have what it takes _

_don't try to play you'll lose your stakes_

_remember this at least_  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Lee rose to his feet again but before he could do anything Ryu was already behind him. Ryu punched Lee in the back the head sending him foreword several feet. 'I can't see a damn thing' Lee thought 'how the hell am I gonna fight him?' To Lee, Ryu could be attacking from anywhere. He was probably at the worst stage in a fight of his entire life. He had never been at this big of a disadvantage. He always had a trump card of some sort he could use. But at this point it looked as if Rock Lee's luck had finally run out.  
  
'Wait a second' Lee thought 'he's such a brute with all that power I can feel his movements in the wind'. Ryu aimed a hammerlock punch that was about to hit Lee on top of the head that would definitely knock him out but Lee disappeared again. "What the-" Ryu began but was struck to the ground b a flying kick by Lee to the face. "But how- how can you even see?"  
  
"Ingenious" Neji said  
  
"How in the hell did he do that Neji?" Naruto asked  
  
"He used the breeze of the air around d him to figure out exactly where Ryu was" Neji said "And in his bulky body he can't use ultimate stealth to avoid detection".  
  
"So Lee can hit him now!" Naruto shouted  
  
"That isn't even the half of it" Neji responded "Now that Lee knows about Ryu's little trick there's no way he'll reverse the Initial Lotus this time"  
  
"I can't" Lee responded and Ryu gasped. Ryu decided to charge Lee in a futile attempt to finish this fight once and for all. Lee waited until Ryu was almost upon him then leaned back away giving the same exact kick to Ryu's chin again. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Lee shouted and kicked Ryu up in the air the entire way. Lee wrapped Ryu up once again in the bindings and locked his arms tightly around Ryu. Lee yanked Ryu towards the direction of the earth and began to rotate them both in the air.  
  
"YOU MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN THE ONE RULE ABOUT TAIJUTSU MY FRIEND" Lee shouted as they continued their downward decent "ITS VERY SIMPLE IF YOU PUT A TRUE FIGHTER IN THE POSITION OF DEATH OR LOSS WE WILL CHOOSE DEATH EVERY TIME! BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE NO GUTS THEN YOU WILL HAVE NO GLORY! I AM ALWAYS PREPARED TO GO DOWN IN A BLAZE OF GLORY! SO LETS FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF US CAN TAKE A BIGGER BEATING! SECONDARY LOTUS!!!!"  
  
The two Taijutsu specialists crashed into the ground forming an even larger crater. Lee rose to his feet panting and bleeding from his mouth due to internal injury but all in all he was okay. Kakashi raised his right hand and spoke "Sousa Rock Lee!" The crowd erupted in cheers and hoots and hollers.  
  
Ryu rose to his feet even though injured "Your right Lee. I forgot about the law of a true fighter and their way of life" Ryu held out his hand in congratulations. "I hope to one day be as powerful and headstrong as you"  
  
Rock Lee accepted his handshake and smiled "Ryu you don't leave any doubt that you will one day be a fine ninja. But always remember a fighter be willing to go down in a blaze of glory."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
it's the nature of the beast _

_it's the nature of the beast_  
  
"Think about it Lee hasn't used any of his tricks just yet" Gaara said  
  
"But nether has Ken" a voice said from behind the group and they turned to see Rin and her three children. "Hello I am Tykiei Rin" She said this with a slight bow "I believe that we have yet to meet"  
  
"Yeah I know you" Hinata said "You were the one who was talking to Naruto that one day with Neji"  
  
"Well my husband talked I just sat there" Rin said "You know some say that the Tykiei clan has been cursed"  
  
"Yes by the wolf" Shikamaru responded with both his arms crossed "The wolf was said to be one with the Tykiei's at least a century ago but the Tykiei's turned their backs on their way of combat the Urufu-Ryu (Wolf Style). Since then the Tykiei's have all died in the Jounin exams or before the even became Chuunins. That is why the family is also classified as average ninja"  
  
"Yes that is why I am worried" Rin said "I have a bad feeling about today"  
  
"Then why did he enter if history is against him?" Ino asked  
  
"Because he believes he has beaten the curse by embracing the techniques our family abandoned so long ago. In case you haven't noticed most of his moves are based around the Urufu-Ryu." Rin responded  
  
Meanwhile back to the fight. Lee threw a right hook but Ken blocked it with his left forearm and then hit Lee hard in the chest with an open-handed strike before spinning his entire body around and crushing his heel into Lee's jaw sending him to the ground yet again. Lee got back to his feet and began to throw wild punches Ken dodged each punch before bringing his knee hard into Lee's gut then ramming his elbow in the taijutsu master's face. Lee forced himself back to his feet panting hard. 'I don't get it no matter what I do Ken already knows its coming and blocks it before countering' Lee thought 'but what if I was completely unpredictable?' Lee grinned widely.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ken asked "I have you beat"  
  
"That's what you think" Lee said smirking even wider and removing a bottle of sake.  
  
"What? Are you going to celebrate my victory early?" Ken asked mockingly  
  
_you won't hear a footstep _

_comin' up on you_  
  
"Oh no!" Tenten said "I can believe that guy"  
  
Gaara smirked "GO FOR IT!" The Kazekage shouted throwing his fist in the air  
  
"Somebody want to fill me in on what's going on?" Sakura asked  
  
"Lee is a master of a certain style of martial arts" Shikamaru said "One that he doesn't often show"  
  
"That would be the drunken fist" Tenten sighed "That guy has lost his mind"  
  
Back down in the ring Lee smirked and chugged the sake until the bottle was empty. Then Lee tossed the bottle behind his back. Lee suddenly stopped standing up straight and began to swagger forward and backward. "Whatsa matta" Lee sputtered "ya scareda mae?" Lee charged forward and flung his arms at Ken and ken raised his arms but Lee kicked Ken in the midsection. Ken doubled over and backed away.  
  
'what the hell is this?' Ken thought puzzled 'Lee doesn't fight like this. I've analyzed his style and fighting ability'. Lee charged forward again this time flinging his left arm at Ken from his right side but as Ken raised his arm Lee smashed his palm in his face. Lee placed his right hand on the ground and elevated is body aiming a kick at Ken and Ken raised his right forearm but Lee hit Ken in the spot where the sun doesn't shine with his left hand. Ken's knees buckled and he bent over. Lee positioned himself onto his back with the bottoms of his feet pointed upward while his hands here on the ground on both sides of his head as if he was about to do a kickup. Ken saw Lee's feet in front of him as they bashed into his face sending him flying.  
  
_movin' like a snake _

_he's in complete control _

_this killer knows his business  
_  
'I have no clue where the hell anything is coming from' Ken thought 'how am I supposed to fight that?' Ken took a couple of deep breaths and smiled 'I must have faith in the wolf'. Ken closed his eyes and waited for Lee to strike again. Lee aimed a wild strike at Ken with his right and Ken leaned away without opening his eyes but then lee continued rotating his body and smashed his calf into the side of Ken's head. Ken stepped back but then attacked with several fast strikes at Lee. Lee leaned away from each blow in a swaggerish motion before flipping forward and placing his hands on the ground moving his body forward until both of his heels hit Ken in the forehead.  
  
Ken fell back with his forehead busted open but forced himself to his feet. Ken began to from seals and shouted "Urufu houkou bakufuu batsu no jutsu!"(Wolf Howl Blast Strike). Ken opened his mouth as a cylinder of air blasted out of his mouth and crashed headlong into Lee's chest. The jutsu lifted Lee ten feet into the air before crashing back down to the ground hard. Lee skidded along the tough tournament ground before crashing into an arena wall.  
  
A crater was left behind after Lee got back to his feet. "It seems I am sober now damn!" Lee said under his breath  
  
"Jeez I wonder if ether of these guys are gonna take a loss" Naruto asked Neji who was leaning against the wall not even watching the fight "You act as if you already know who is going to win this fight"  
  
_he is the predator _

_you are his only target, _

_you're his only goal_  
  
"I don't care about this fight in the least. It doesn't matter which one of them win nether can match my skill. The only opponent I am worried about is you" Neji said calmly "Besides the way this fight is headed I have to say that Lee is going to win"  
  
"LEE?! He is getting creamed out there" Naruto said shocked "I don't think even fuzzy brows can pull a rabbit out of his hat in this one"  
  
"You must remember this is Lee. It is his nature to fight until he wins or dies trying. It is the nature of the beast. That is why he is called the beast of the leaf. Not because he is strong or the fact that he is faster than lightning no Gai called him that because of his nature. The nature of the beast."  
  
"Well isn't that a fancy thing to call it" Naruto mocked "Lee is still losing this fight"  
  
"Fool!" Neji said glaring at Naruto "NEVER! And I mean NEVER underestimate that one. He has something within him unlike anything I've ever seen. It's not like you with your endless stamina or bull headedness. Not even like your heart. No he doesn't have a heart that keeps him going he has a fire! That blaze emits in his soul of Guts, Grit, and Glory. I made the mistake of underestimating his power and then I saw the strength at the chuunin exams. He is a true fighter. You Naruto are strong but Lee…well he is a warrior. Not a ninja, a warrior. That is what puts him above the genuis and forces his hard work to push him beyond his limitations"  
  
"I understand Neji but I think that Lee is human like the rest of us" Naruto responded  
  
"Lee is mortal but not man like Ken he is a beast, the wolf vs. the beast. That is what you are watching now not Ken vs. Lee" Neji said "Remember that after this fight"  
  
Lee stopped and removed the weights on his legs. He then stood and faced Ken. Ken didn't wait he recreated the seals on his hands and unleashed the Urufu houkou bakufuu batsu no jutsu again. This time Lee disappeared and the blast hit the wall. Suddenly a fist smashed into Ken's face. Ken was hit with several other blows on his body before he crashed to the ground.  
  
_what will you say what will you do?  
your wildest nightmare's comin' true_  
  
Ken got to his feet again before lee struck him with several blows to his upper body with his right fist and then a solid kick underneath his chin. The same hellish kick that he used to set up for his lotus techniques. Ken saw Lee appear behind him with the leaf shadow dance and unwrap his medical tape. Ken quickly formed seals as a last resort and fired the blast from his mouth again. Lee disappeared from his place and appeared behind Ken again from above. Lee somersaulted his entire body before slamming his hell on ken's back and Ken came crashing down to the ground hard forming a crater.  
  
"I don't know what to think about this fight anymore" Sakura said "It has so many twists and turns it's making me dizzy"  
  
"I have a feeling that Ken is going to win" Shikamaru said "He has an advantage of being able to use jutsus and he hasn't shown everything he has whereas Lee has just used his trump card"  
  
"I wouldn't say that" Tenten whispered "There is one move he hasn't tried yet"  
  
"You don't mean…" Ino just kind of let it hang in the air  
  
"The eight celestrial gates" Gaara said leaning against the arena wall "A true double edged sword. This is what makes Lee so dangerous he is not afraid of death"  
  
_there is nothing you can say_

_no way to change, he won't delay_  
  
Ken struggled to reach his feet yet again. Ken smirked and reached into his pouch. Lee tightened his muscles and prepared for anything. Ken pulled out a blue headband with a red wolf-like paw print in the center. Ken wrapped the headband around his head and clenched his fists focusing. A blue aura surrounded him and swirled as a white aura emitted from the headband and slashed together forming a swirling aura like a whirlpool.  
  
"What in the hell is that!" Shikamaru asked "I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
"That" Rin stated "Is the headband of Urufu Tsume (Wolf Claw) and it has been passed down throughout the generations to every Tykiei but Ken is the first to use it in a hundred years. That headband is said to have the souls of every Tykiei warrior and ever Wolf brother to him connected to it. So that white aura is his family's ancestors protecting him and giving him strength."  
  
"So what is he invincible now?" Shikamaru asked  
  
"No, no one man is unbeatable he is just against the next life as well as the current world" Rin responded.  
  
Lee moved first after the aura died down and calmly floated about Ken. Lee aimed a kick at Ken but ken dodged and unleashed a flurry of blows himself. Lee moved even faster to dodge and block the blows. Suddenly all that could be seen was a blur of the afterimage left behind by the two warriors. Suddenly both of the warriors could be seen as both of their right fists connected and they froze as a shockwave erupted throughout the arena.  
  
Lee moved next with a kick at Ken and Ken ducked it as Lee threw a right hook but Ken ducked it and then threw a roundhouse kick of his own and Lee jumped back several feet. Not missing a beat Ken chased after Lee with several quick Urufu-Ryu punches. Lee dodged each one and raised his right knee trying to bash it into Ken's chest but Ken leaned away and Lee rotated his body and slammed his left foot in ken's midsection. Ken quickly recovered and aimed a flurry of right handed jabs and Lee dodged each blow except for the last one and that one grazed his chin but then Lee leaned back and smashed his foot into Ken's jaw by falling backwards and rotating his body. Ken fell out of the loop and skidded along the ground and forced himself to his feet. This all happened within the time span of 2.1 seconds.  
  
_this cain will have his feast _

_it's the nature of the beast _

_it's the nature of the beast_  
  
Sakura and Ino's eyes were twitching. "Did anyone" Sakura began "See that?" Ino finished.  
  
"Only a little bit of it" Gaara responded "They were remarkably fast"  
  
"I don't understand how ether of them can go at those speeds" Tenten said in awe  
  
"It is amazing to say the least" Hinata said quietly  
  
Ken charged Lee and they were both off to the races again. Lee aimed his elbow at Ken but Ken backed away and threw a backhand of his own which lee ducked and tried to sweep Ken's legs but Ken jumped back quickly before trying a sliding tackle of his own on Lee which Lee rolled out of the way from. Lee jumped into the air and screamed "GREAT LEAF SPINNING WIND!" Lee first aimed to kick Ken's head but Ken ducked and before Lee hit the ground Lee aimed his kick to aim for Ken's legs but ken jumped but while he jumped lee rotated his entire body around three-hundred-sixty degrees and rammed both of his feet into Ken's ribs and Ken fazed back a step. Ken winced and charged forward and smashed his right elbow into Lee's chest so hard that Lee went flying into an arena wall.  
  
Lee rose to his feet yet again. He spat out a hunk of blood from his mouth and wiped his lips with his right arm. Lee ran forward and at the last second he placed his hands on the ground in front of him to lift his feet and smash his heels into Ken's face. Then Lee split his legs and spun around kicking Ken in the chin multiple times with his feet rotating numerous times in a circular motion. Ken fell back a few feet but then bounced forward and threw a few Urufu-Ryu jabs with his hands and hit Lee's chest several times. Lee fell back and crashed into a near wall. Lee smirked as he rose yet again.  
  
"Just curious but is this the extent of your strength?" Lee asked and Ken looked at him horrorstruck "I thought so. Well looks like you've met your match" Lee let his Chuunin jacket slide off of his back and crash into the ground.  
  
"He never ceases to amaze me" Gaara said "His jacket was weighted as well"  
  
"It seems so" Sakura said "I've never seen him fight so hard for anything before have you Tenten?"  
  
"No" Tenten said blushing "But I think I know why he is fighting so hard"  
  
_if you play you're bound to lose _

_don't roll the dice, _

_don't turn the screws _

_just listen to the priest_  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Lee continued to pull-ups in the living room. "Lee why do you work so hard?" Tenten asked  
  
"To be the best" Lee responded continuing "And I guarantee that I will win the tournament"  
  
"What if you don't win?" Tenten asked "What if you actually lose the tournament? What will you do this time. Will you do a million sit-ups or will you run around the village a hundred thousand times? What is the criteria to make sure you win?"  
  
Lee stopped and looked Tenten deeply into her onyx eyes. He smirked at her his eyes as the appeared to be staring into her soul. "WHEN I win this tournament I will ask for your hand in marriage. And for you to be mine forever. If not then I cannot face the shame of failing you" Lee said softly before kissing her cheek. "I will leave the leaf for one entire year if I should lose the tournament."_  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
_it's the nature of the beast _

_it's the nature of the beast _

"What on earth could make him work so hard?" Shikamaru asked "I don't get it"  
  
"So what is the reason?" Hinata asked Tenten  
  
"Nothing important" Tenten replied "Just a promise he made me"  
  
Back in the arena Ken stared in horror of the newfound strength his opponent had gained. Lee disappeared moving so fast not even Ken could keep up with his movements. Lee began to circle his opponent as fast as possible with dust kicking up all over the place. Circling faster and faster. Ken stood ready with bent knees until suddenly everything stopped. All was calm. Nothing was happening. All was quiet and suddenly a hellish kick sent Ken into the air at least thirty feet. Lee appeared behind him and wrapped his body in the medical tape before wrapping his arms around Ken. "INITIAL LOTUS!" The two continued a downward decent until the two warriors crashed into the ground hard creating a gigantic crater from the force of the blow.

_Its the nature of the beast_

_its the nature of the beast_

The dust cleared and it showed Lee standing while Ken apparently was unconscious. "Sousa Rock Lee!" Kakashi said and the crowd cheered as Lee walked out of the arena. Naruto looked over at Neji and the two proceeded to walk into the arena.  
  
-End of chapter 22  
  
Sorry it took so long but we had other things going on  
  
IPF: Such as school and Wrestling practice  
  
Yeah it was tough but we got this chapter and in case you didn't notice we didn't have Ken win like everyone thought he would and you'll see why later on.  
  
Kuwabara: yes I am looking forward to it  
  
So are we so until next time See ya! 


	23. Now or Never

Kuwabara: what the hell fuck the intro lets just go  
  
IPF: aye aye captain  
  
KP: Any last words?  
  
IPF: Fuck you  
  
No Guts No Glory Chapter 23  
  
The two warriors walked out from the shadows as the group in the stands began to converse on the fight ahead. "Who's your money on for this one?" Aki asked her husband to be who was sitting in his seat with his arms crossed  
  
"It had better be Naruto" Gaara said "I have been looking forward to a rematch for a long time now"  
  
"Its not like Neji has much of a chance anyways" Sakura said before slapping a hand over her mouth remembering that Sayuri was sitting right next to her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sayuri asked "I thought that this Naruto wasn't a genius?"  
  
"He's not" Hinata said who was sitting behind her leaning forward "but he is stronger"  
  
_Whatcha gonna do that for.  
I see the way you're looking at me..  
_  
Naruto and Neji stood in the center of the arena in their respective stances. Kakashi raised his hand above his head before speaking "UZUMAKI NARUTO VS. HYUGA NEJI! BEGIN!". Neji made the first move hitting Naruto quickly in the upper torso several times with the Gentle Fist technique. Neji finished with his Palm smacked against Naruto's chest and Naruto hacked up some blood. While Naruto was partially stunned Neji swung his leg around and whacked it hard into Naruto's gut. Naruto flew into the air a before crashing back down. 'Okay that hurt a little' Naruto thought before climbing to his feet.  
  
Naruto quickly made several seals before stopping on one with his fingers in a cross formation. "KAGE BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto screamed and a second Naruto appeared with a poof right next to him. The both charged Neji at the same time. The first Naruto threw a punch and Neji ducked while the second Naruto threw a wild right roundhouse kick. Neji raised his left forearm and blocked it. Naruto 1 dropped down and tried to trip Neji but Neji Jumped up into the air and at the same time he smashed his shin into Naruto 2 with a left kick that sent Naruto 2 reeling. Then Naruto one charged forward throwing a flurry of punches all of which Neji dodged all of them before Naruto raised his right leg at an attempt of an axe kick but Neji raised both his hands and blocked the axe kick and placed a side kick in Naruto 1's gut. Naruto 1 disappeared and the other Naruto got to his feet again.  
  
_And I don't know why _

_I don't know and __I'm not sure  
_  
"Not good enough Naruto" Neji said "You should have gotten better since the last time we fought"  
  
"I did get better" Naruto responded "I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
Naruto ran at Neji faster this time. He threw a few quick left handed jabs all of which Neji dodged then Naruto tried to sweep Neji's legs but Neji jumped into the air and struck Naruto back with two bicycle kicks to the chest. Naruto fell flat onto his back but returned to his feet quickly with a kickup. Naruto placed his hands together again. "KAGE BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto screamed again and this time there were ten Naruto's.  
  
_Have you lost your way _

_Did you lose your mind _

_Are you out of time_  
  
"You never learn do you?" Neji asked "You can't beat me with larger numbers. Quality over Quantity" The group of Naruto's charged Neji but Neji simply planted his feet and began to spin with blue chakra swirling around creating the Kaiten. All of the Naruto's flew back and suddenly they all disappeared. "What the- where's the real one?"  
  
"Heads up!" a voice called from above and Neji looked up to see Naruto in mid-air with his hands together in a hammerlock. Naruto Brought both hands down aiming to crush Neji's skull but Neji stepped back. Naruto then aimed a flurry of punches Neji barely managed to block them all before he saw Naruto unleash a powerful sidekick and it hit Neji's thigh hard. Neji lost his balance and did a face plant. Naruto jumped into the air and tried to ram his knee into the back of Neji's head but Neji rolled out of the way and got back to his feet.  
  
_You say Good-bye _

_Like everything's alright _

_You say Good-bye _

_Like everything's alright  
_  
"Nice one" Gaara said "He caught him completely off guard."  
  
"It was a simple but quite effective trick" Shikamaru said "He's using his smash mouth type style and he's using intelligence to get a hand on Neji"  
  
"Done you remember your last fight with him?" Gaara asked  
  
"Yeah why?" Shikamaru asked  
  
"Don't you remember how fast he was?" Ino asked  
  
"Not really why?" Shikamaru asked  
  
_If we go on,__  
It's now or never _

_If we go on.._  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Naruto formed the seals for the Kage Bunshiinn and formed a second clone. "Aren't you going to use more than one?" Shikamaru asked  
  
"I wont have to" Naruto said and both him and his clone disappeared in pure speed. 'He's even faster than Lee!' Shikamaru thought. Naruto suddenly reappeared behind Shikamaru and grabbed his arms behind his head and put him in a full nelson. The other Naruto appeared and unleashed a furry of punches to Shikamaru's torso. Shikamaru shook with each blow and was then tossed into the air by the first Naruto. The second Naruto placed his foot in the hands of the first Naruto and he launched him into the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru hung in mid air a Naruto was suddenly above him. "Later Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms and put them on opposite sides of Shikamaru's neck. "UZUMAKI TOWER DROP!" Naruto shouted as he pushed into Shikamaru's neck and they descended thirty feet down. Finally Naruto smashed Shikamaru into the ground with the blistering attack.  
  
The arena ground formed a crater around them as Naruto stood up and Kakashi raised his right hand "Sousa Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd cheered with enthusiasm as Naruto smirked and headed back to the locker room. The medical team quickly got a stretcher for Shikamaru. It seemed that he had a minor neck injury and needed to spend some time in the hospital but other than that he was gonna be okay.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
_If we go on,  
It's now or never _

_If we go on.._  
  
Neji returned to his stance breathing hard. Naruto was suddenly on the offensive again with a series of attacks that were even faster than the time before. Naruto managed to graze Neji's shoulder with a left jab and then nearly took off his head with a roundhouse kick. Neji leaned away and grabbed Naruto by his neck. Then he chucked Naruto sending him several feet back skidding along the dirt. Naruto did a kickup to return to his feet.  
  
Naruto grinned his fox-like grin and put his hands together "KAGE BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He screamed and four more Naruto's appeared. They all reached and withdrew a set of shuriken. Each Naruto threw a bunch of shuriken at Neji but Neji simply neutralized it with his Kaiten spinning again. The shuriken began to float lifelessly in the air as gravity began to take over and they fell. Neji reached out to grab them before Neji was greeted by a pair of fists which smashed his nose breaking it. Neji fell onto his back and almost choked on his own blood which was flooding his nose and mouth.  
  
_Whatcha gonna do that for _

_I'm telling you So tell me_  
  
"Why is Naruto toying with Neji?" Sakura asked "we've all seen him move faster than that"  
  
"I'm guessing Naruto wants to see how far he can push Neji around without actually trying" Gaara said thinking "I can't think of another reason other than that"  
  
_What's it gonna be _

_I don't know and I'm not sure _

_But sooner or later _

_I wanna believe _

_I wanna believe_  
  
Meanwhile back in the arena Neji had forced himself to his feet. "That's it! The gloves are off!" Neji shouted and charged Naruto. He threw several jabs and a snap kick Naruto dodged them all then tripped Neji with a leg sweep. Neji jumped back to his feet and grinned "You're in my Divination field!" Neji said smirking. Neji charged attacking with his strikes "TWO STRIKES" both open palmed attacks were dodged by Naruto. "FOUR STRIKES!" Again Naruto dodged the blows with ease despite the fact Neji was picking up in speed "EIGHT STRIKES! SIXTEEN STRIKES" every single blow missed Naruto's flesh "THIRTY-TWO STRIKES! SIXTY-FOUR STRIKES!" not a single attack touched Naruto's flesh. Naruto knocked Neji down with a roundhouse punch sending Neji skidding back several feet and slamming into a nearby arena wall.  
  
_You say Good-bye _

_Like everything's alright _

_You say Good-bye _

_Like everything's alright_  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Sayuri asked afraid for Neji  
  
"I think he'll be fine although he's probably felt better days" Shikamaru said "I have a feeling Naruto is ready to finish this fight"  
  
"I should hope so Neji is getting his ass whipped out there" Ino said looking down "This entire fight has been one-sided"  
  
_If we go on,  
It's now or never _

_If we go on.._  
  
Neji forced himself to his feet and spat out a hunk of blood onto the ground before wiping his mouth clean of the blood. He placed one hand forward in an attack stance again. Naruto on the other hand put his hands together again "KAGE BUNSHINN NO JUTSU!" four more Naruto's appeared "Its time to end this Neji!" Naruto shouted the first Naruto ran forward and jumped into the air and landed a full blown right punch. Neji fell back a step and the Second Naruto jumped into the air in a somersault mean while the other three Naruto's hit Neji in the sides simultaneously sending him into the air while saying "U…ZA…MA…KI!" Neji went flying into the air only to meet Naruto's foot as he finished smashing his foot on top of Neji's head. "NARUTO RENDAN!" Neji crashed into the ground chest first and a large BANG echoed throughout the arena.  
  
_If we go on,  
It's now or never _

_If we go on,  
It's now or never  
_  
"NEJI!" Sayuri screamed 'oh please Kami-sama let him be alright oh please!' Sayuri was on the verge of tears.  
  
Neji who was on the ground heard voices echo in his head off in the distance. Whispering "come on Neji get up" 'who is that?' Neji thought "Neji come on we have to beat the main house in combat if nothing else" 'why does that voice sound so familiar?' Neji began to see images of his memories he saw his father standing over him. "Come on Neji we have to win" his father said.  
  
_It's now or never _

_It's now or never_  
  
"Why father why not wait until I am stronger" Neji asked when he was younger. 'I remember saying that…I remember all of this'  
  
"It's now or never Neji! Get up!" Neji's eyes snapped open when he heard the next voice "NEJI!" 'Sayuri' he thought 'she needs me!' Neji coughed up blood from his mouth and his head hurt like hell as well as his entire upper torso but he reached his feet with his arms limp at his sides.  
  
_It's now or never _

_It's now or never  
_  
"Well you've got guts my friend but I think your outta gas" Naruto said  
  
"You'd be surprised!" Neji ran forward again and threw a left hook but Naruto ducked and rammed his right knee in Neji's gut before switching and slamming a sidekick into Neji's side with his left foot. Neji rose again "ITS NOW OR NEVER NARUTO!!!" Neji shouted and ran again  
  
_Oh oh oh oh...  
  
You saaaay Good-bye _

_Like everything's alright _

_You say Good-bye _

_Like everything's alright  
_  
Naruto nodded and quickly created a clone. They both disappeared as Neji ran forward. One of the Naruto's grabbed Neji and held him in a full nelson. The other Naruto hit Neji once with his right elbow and Neji hacked up even more blood which just didn't seem to stop flowing. The other Naruto chucked him into the air where Neji floated lifelessly fore a few moments until he saw Naruto hover above him and shout "THIS IS FOR HINATA AND ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED US CREEP! UZUMAKI TOWER DROP!" Naruto placed both of his hands on opposite sides of Neji's head in a cross formation. The two proceeded downward until they crashed creating a gigantic crater. Naruto stood in the arena breathing hard. He smirked his foxy grin thinking 'I can't believe how easy most of these fights are I haven't had to use the fox's chakra'.  
  
_If we go on,  
It's now or never _

_If we go on..._  
  
Kakashi raised his right hand before speaking "SOUSA Uzumaki Naruto". The crowd cheered at the victory of Naruto as the boy smirked before heading to the shadows. Tsunade on the other hand stood out in front of the crowd holding her hands up in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen due to the onslaught of combat we regret to inform that the finals must be postponed till tomorrow morning. The combatants are exhausted and need at least one day of rest before we can continue" Tsunade announced and the crowd almost groaned with disappointment. "But look forward to tomorrow's final match. Rock Lee vs. Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
_If we go on,  
It's now or never _

_If we go on..._  
  
Naruto looked at Lee who was leaning against a wall out of exhaustion "Be ready to go fuzzy brows I am on fire" Naruto said smirking  
  
"I am always ready Naruto. You should be prepared for my fighting tomorrow" Lee said doing his 'nice guy pose'.  
  
_You're waiting to hold my hand  
  
If we go on,  
It's now or never If we go on.  
If we go on,  
It's now or never If we go on...  
_  
**Meanwhile outside the village**  
  
"Pathetic Kabuto" Orichamaru said "we are not about to be threatened by some dog. Tomorrow at the finals we will strike"  
  
"Tomorrow sir? But how can we?" Kabuto asked nursing his shoulder "the Tykiei is strong as well as Uzumaki"  
  
"Tomorrow we end everything. We kill all of our birds with one stone." Orichamaru said with enthusiasm "First we kill every Tykiei we see then we take care of dear old Tsunade. After that we get the buffoon Jiraiya and finally we take care of Naruto. Plus anyone else who may get in our way must perish as well"  
  
"Excellent sir! When shall we strike?" Kabuto asked  
  
"At the point where the fight shall be decided and everyone's focus is on the fight" Orichamaru said "we must be precise, any foul-ups and its all over"  
  
"Maybe I can be of some assistance" a voice called from the shadows. Kabuto quickly grabbed a kunai and prepared to strike. To both of their surprise Itatchi stepped out from the shadows "if you are willing to trust me"  
  
"Maybe what's the catch Itatchi?" Kabuto asked  
  
"Simple I help you destroy your opponents but I get the fox-boy" Itatchi said "Otherwise I might just have to destroy you both here and now"  
  
"We have a deal Itatchi" Orichamaru said "Be ready to strike tomorrow"  
  
Itatchi disappeared into the shadows yet again. "Orichamaru are we really going to let him have Naruto?" Kabuto asked  
  
"Of course not we will kill him when the time is right but until then we need his assistance."  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Ken…what's wrong?" Rin asked her husband who besides feeling like he had been hit by a truck was fine. They were both lying on their bed. Ken had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist tightly.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling still" Ken said "It's about tomorrow"  
  
"Why should you? Its over now isn't it?" Rin asked tightening her hold on her husband squeezing tighter with her arms "Kabuto shouldn't be coming back"  
  
"Kabuto my be coward but we both know that Orichamaru isn't." Ken said standing up and looking out the window "I have feeling that tomorrow will be my last moments of this world. And you want to know the scary part? I'm ready to accept it"  
  
**The next day**  
  
The arena was filled yet again. It was completely covered with people. There was not an empty seat in the house. In the shadows Lee was shadow boxing as fast as possible with his weights on while Naruto was leaning against the wall smirking. They continued these rituals until they heard the call "ROCK LEE VS. UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" The two warriors stood up and smiled at one another.  
  
"You ready for this Lee?" Naruto asked  
  
"Yeah let's go out there and give it our best!" Lee responded giving a nice guy pose  
  
"Yeah let's give them one hell of a show!" Naruto and Lee walked out of the shadows into the blinding light and became lost in the crowds roar.  
  
-End of Chapter 23  
  
KP: How's that for entertaining?  
  
IPF: I liked how we ended that chapter  
  
KP: me too  
  
IPF: by the way we used the song "Now or Never" by Dope for the fight between Naruto and Neji  
  
KP: would anyone like to make a request for the final song in the final match?  
  
IPF: yes we are going to have the fight between Naruto and Lee doesn't mean it will end the way you expect  
  
Kuwabara: yes yes this is gonna be awesome!  
  
KP: it has also occurred to us that the current storyline we are presenting is for the most part impossible at this point  
  
IPF: so consider this story an AU  
  
KP: until next time  
  
**ALL: CONTINUE TO KICK ASS AND TAKE NAMES!**


	24. BOOM! Here's the Finale IN FLAMES

KP: So what do you guys say? 

IPF: besides the fact that we are slow motherfuckers?

KP: yeah besides that

IPF: I got nothing

Kuwabara: me too

KP: lotta help you two are

IPF: you're supposed to be the smart one!

KP: cut me some slack

Kuwabara: well you know you should be writing more

KP: I HAVE WRESTLING PRACTICE AND THEN WORK! SO JUST CHILL BOTH OF YOU!

IPF: Why should we?

KP: BECAUSE YOU SHOULD BE WRITING MORE ANYWAYS!

IPF: good point

KP: here we go chapter 24!

No Guts No Glory

Chapter 24

The crowd cheered as the two stood away from one another grinning. "I knew it was going to be these two in the finals!" Gaara said from his sitting place

"Wait a sec! You were the one who said that Lee wouldn't even make it this far!" Shikamaru demanded

"Well I said he wouldn't beat me or Naruto…which he won't" Gaara responded

"Oh never mind then" Shikamaru responded

"I suddenly remember the first fight between these two guys" Sakura said "Don't you guys?"

_I never knew that a kid like me _

_could take his mic around the world _

_and flash the big sd_

**FLASHBACK**

_Lee jumped from off of the balcony and landed gracefully on his left knee and right foot with both of his tapped hands touching the ground. He was much smaller than now but still just as wiry. He was wearing his Green jumpsuit similar to the one he wore presently but without the chuunin jacket. He had a determined look on his face as if he would kill Sasuke if he needed to. "My name is Rock Lee" the young Taijutsu master proclaimed "when you want to learn a persons name you introduce yourself first right? Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke was wearing his blue collared jacket with his white shorts and blue bindings on his wrists._

_Sasuke looked at him with a cold stare "Heh so you know" Sasuke responded emotionlessly_

_Lee got into a fighting stance with his wrists bent and his fists pointing down "I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the Uchiha clan. Plus" Lee proclaimed with a serious look on hi face then he blushed before winking at Sakura._

_She backed away with a horrible look on her face "EWWWW! THOSE LOWER EYELASHES!" She shouted in disgust then Lee blew her a kiss and Sakura did a backbend smashing her head into the ground behind her to avoid it._

_"You are an angel" Lee said smiling meanwhile Naruto was heating up with anger 'SASUKE! ALWAYS SAUSKE!'_

_Sasuke on the other hand had other thing on his mind than his rival's thoughts. "Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name. Frankly you are a fool." Sasuke said this in the utmost coldness "Your about to figure out what this name means thick brows"_

_Lee grinned before speaking "Please" he said this smirking 'this is it! I am ready to take on the #1 rookie and I'll prove myself Gai-sensei!'_

_"WAIT!" Naruto called he was looking pissed off himself "I'll take care of thick brows just give me five minutes"_

_"Who I wish to fight is not you it's Uchiha" Lee said plainly in his stance. Naruto had heard enough and he charged forward "DAMMIT I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT SASUKE!" Naruto continued forward and Lee simply tapped Naruto's outstretched fist. Naruto went way off course leaning completely to one side but Naruto recovered by placing his hands on the ground and swinging his left leg out at Lee. With his excellent speed and agility Lee dodged the blow by jumping only a foot in the air and swinging his body three-hundred-sixty degrees and hitting Naruto's Leg. Naruto fell on his back and began to spin into a wild cyclone until he crashed into the wall falling unconscious._

_Lee then stood again with his hand outstretched with a much more serious look on his face "I'll say this…you guys cannot defeat me"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_and rock the masses _

_from madrid to calabasas_

_Tijuana, Mexico _

_bootleg demos in Tokyo_

"Look at how much the gap has closed between these guys" Sakura exclaimed "they keep pushing one another to get stronger than the rest"

"It's the only reason these guys keep getting stronger" Tenten said "if there wasn't any competition these guys would all be weaklings"

Meanwhile back in the arena the two warriors finally decided to make their moves. Naruto put his hands together quickly "KAGE BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Three other Naruto's appeared and jumped into the air. Lee jumper up to counter taking them all out at once and screamed "VOILENT SPINNING WIND!" the attack knocked the three Naruto's down and they all disappeared.

Lee landed back on his feet and looked around desperately for Naruto's whereabouts. Suddenly Naruto appeared from outta nowhere and tried to jab his knee into Lee's face but Lee leaned away from it and tried to punch Naruto but Naruto turned into it and blocked the blow with his palm and landed on his hands. Naruto took advantage of the situation and mule kicked Lee under the chin with both heels. Lee stumbled back several paces and then rubbed his bruise smirking. "Like I said earlier this is gonna be fun!" Lee said doing his 'Nice Guy' pose.

_they know me though _

_cause I be puttin' work _

_commit my life to rebirth _

_well respected_

Naruto just shook his head "fun for me not for you!" Naruto called

"Keep talking Naruto just keep talking" Lee said in his stance "I'll make you eat those words"

Lee charged again and jumped into the air "KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" Lee shouted and tried to kick Naruto. Naruto ducked the kick but Lee placed his hands on the ground and continued to rotate his body until his feet smashed into Naruto's head. Naruto flew back sprawling into the dirt. Naruto rose back to his feet and rubbed his cheek to see a smirking Lee not far away from him.

"You're right Lee" Naruto said "This is gonna be fun!"

"Okay looks like the warm-ups over now" Gaara said looking down at the warriors below

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked puzzled

"They are trying to feel out one another's moves before getting serious" Shikamaru responded for the Kazekage.

Naruto grabbed hold of his chuunin flak jacket and tossed it revealing the black shirt underneath. Naruto smirked "Well then what do you say we get down to business!" The jacket fell and indented into the ground.

"I see you used one of my training techniques" Lee said still in his stance "you used weighted clothing to help enhance your physical performance"

"Well whatever works you know" Naruto said smirking then he disappeared only to reappear behind Lee. Naruto punched Lee hard in the back and the taijutsu master fell forward. Lee placed his hands on the ground before him into a handspring then he landed back on his feet. Lee quickly reached for his ankle weights only to feel a knee rammed into his gut. Lee doubled over as Naruto jumped in the air and kicked Lee in the back of his head with his left foot. Lee fell forward again this time rolling until he reached back to his feet then he quickly removed his weights while still in motion.

_cause that's my word _

_I'm sure you heard _

_about a new sound _

_going around _

_she might have left my hood _

_but she was born in my town_

"Now we are on even ground" Lee said facing Naruto. They both disappeared to the human eye until a second later where you could see both Naruto and Lee in mid-air with their elbows planted against one another as sparks of chakra sputtered out around them. Then both Naruto and Lee aimed a high kick at the other at the same time and both blocked with their right forearms. Then Lee moved forward aiming a high left jab at Naruto's head but Naruto blocked that with his right forearm, Lee threw a right hook at Naruto but Naruto blocked by raising his left arm this left his mid-section wide open and as Lee had retracted his left hand from its jab he rammed it hard into Naruto's gut. Naruto doubled over and Lee bent back touching the ground with his hand and unleashed his signature hell kick underneath Naruto's chin sending him aerial. "IM NOT DONE YET!" Lee screamed and vaulted himself in the air trying to kick Naruto in the air while traveling vertically (like he did with Gaara), but Naruto raised his forearms and blocked every blow. Then Naruto grabbed each ankle then pulled himself up to Lee with his arms crossed and placed them on opposite sides of Lee's head and the two descended downward.

"Unbelievable!" Hinata exclaimed "Naruto reversed the attack and made it into his own!"

"That was no small feat" Tenten said watching as the two continued to battle on

The two increased their descent "UZUMAKI NARUTO TOWER DROP!" Naruto shouted but then at the last second Lee rotated his body away and placed a powerful kick in the middle of Naruto's shoulder blades. Naruto fell forward and skidded along the ground hard.

_you didn't know that we was new _

_on the scene well it's all right it's all right!  
i know you know _

_i see you smiling at me _

_well it's alright it's alright!_

"He blocked it" Hinata mused shocked

"I'm not surprised" Gaara said "that move is not unbreakable nor was it executed well"

Naruto rose back to his feet as did Lee. The two ran at one another yet again. Lee twisted his body around aiming a swinging high kick with his left foot but Naruto leaned away from it and then ducked the right backhand that followed the kick. Naruto then connected with Lee's chin with a powerful right uppercut. Lee stumbled back a few steps and Naruto took advantage of his unawareness. Naruto charged and jumped in the air and rotated his body a hundred-eighty degrees and tried to hit Lee with his left heel but Lee ducked it. Naruto quickly switched to his left leg for support and tried to jab kick Lee in the chest but Lee sidestepped the blow. Naruto quickly withdrew his right leg and then tried to kick Lee under the chin toes first but Lee blocked it with his left palm and then dropped down and tried to sweep Naruto's legs but Naruto did a backward handspring avoiding the counterattack.

"I could watch these two fight for hours" Shikamaru said in awe "Their technique is flawless"

"In the real world these two are average people" Gaara said "but in the world of combat they are gods!"

Meanwhile waiting outside the gate was Kurenai who had come out of the arena for some fresh air while her daughter was still inside. There were two ANBU standing nearby. Then they saw a cloaked figure walking up to the entrance of the arena. One of the ANBU stopped him wearing a fox mask. "Wait a second who are you pal?" The ANBU asked

"Forgive me" the dark voice said from underneath the hood "Allow me to introduce myself" The man looked up and the ANBU realized he had gained more than he bargained for. He found himself staring into a pair of red sharigan. "I am Uchiha Itatchi!" Then Itatchi took the man by the throat quickly and tossed him into the other ANBU guard. Kurenai quickly removed a kunai and chucked it at Itatchi. Itatchi snapped his wrist out and caught the blade with ease. Then twirling it around on his finger he lowered it to slit the throat of both of the ANBU. "They shall remember my name when they visit the next life where the devil himself will laugh for my deeds are already known in hell!"

Kurenai started to back away. Itatchi pursued and rammed a kunai in her gut. Kurenai doubled over due to the pain and then Itatchi twisted the knife inside her. Kurenai fell to her knees and coughed up blood. She then screamed in pain as she felt a second kunai embedded in her back. Itatchi had placed the second kunai in between her shoulder blades into her heart. Then Itatchi froze at the sound of a scream. Itatchi turned to see Miyuki with her mouth hanging in awe. The little six year old was shocked at the sight she saw before her. Itatchi merely smirked an evil grin.

_Boom here comes the _

_BOOM _

_ready or not _

_here comes the boys from the south_

Back in the arena Sasuke stood up. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked puzzled at his actions

"Stay here" Sasuke said quietly "Theres something evil in the air"

"I can feel it too" Gaara said "I'll go with you"

The two shinobi left their places in the stands and headed for the main entrance. Suddenly they both stopped dead in their tracks. They saw him. Itatchi. Sasuke was about to go into a wild rage and an even wilder attack but the Kazekage had already reached for a set of shuriken and threw them at Itatchi and the dark ninja jumped over them and up to a higher level in the stands.

'Gaara attacking first?' Sasuke thought 'he must actually be afraid of Itatchi'.

Itatchi reached into his pouch and pulled out a pair of Green shuriken. He threw them at Gaara. The sand rose but the shuriken cut through the sand and nearly cut Gaara in the arm. "WHAT THE HELL! ISNT YOUR SAND SUPPOSED TO BLOCK THAT!" Sasuke screamed definitely freaked out.

_BOOM here comes the _

_BOOM _

_ready or not _

_how you like me now_

"Limestone" Gaara mused and Sasuke gave him a puzzled look "it's a stone that goes straight through my sand. But it won't stop any of my attacks!" Gaara started to make seals and Sasuke saw the cruelness in Gaara that was present in the chuunin exams. "DESERT GRAVEYARD!" a large wave of sand headed straight for Itatchi and then engulfed him. Gaara squeezed his hand tightly "DESERT COFFIN!" strangely instead of blood spurting out nothing happened.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked looking around wildly. Suddenly a shadow could be seen above and Itatchi dropped down behind them, on the railing, with a kunai in each hand. Sasuke quickly put his hands together forming seals as fast as possible and attempted to use a jutsu "GOUKAYUU NO JUTSU!" Major Fireball) Sasuke breathed in a huge breath and prepared to fire the attack but Itatchi sprung from his spot and kicked Sasuke underneath the chin and Sasuke's head snapped back spraying the inferno all over Gaara. Gaara's sand rose just in the nick of time to block the flames. The problem was the sand blocked his line of sight and Itatchi threw the limestone kunai. Gaara was unaware of the kunai as they struck him once in the gut and again in the right hand.

Then tons of sound ninja flushed into the arena and began to take force on the leaf's residents. Shikamaru and Neji stepped out in front of the girls. "Get the hell outta here!" Shikamaru shouted

_we rep. the south _

_so what you talking about _

_i'm not running off my mouth _

_i know this without a doubt_

"But-" Ino began before Shikamaru cut her off "WHAT ARE YOU DUMB! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Shikamaru shouted and tears formed in Ino's eyes. Shikamaru hated acting like that but it was the only way to get through her head. Ino, Sakura, Sayuri, and Hinata all turned and headed out of the arena and try to get somewhere safe. Three sound Ninja suddenly appeared in front of Shikamaru with the intention to kill. Shikamaru grinned. "If you think your gonna get past me you got another thing coming!" Shikamaru put his hands together quickly forming seals. "KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!"

"That's it Shikamaru" Neji said getting into his stance "While they're in my divination field" everyone of the sound-nins looked very scared. "SIXTY-FOUR HANDS OF HAKEE! TWO STRIKES! FOUR STRIKES! EIGHT STRIKES! SIXTEEN STRIKES! THIRTY-TWO STRIKES! SIXTY FOUR STRIKES!" all three of the sound-nins fell over unconscious "These guys seem weaker every time we fight them" Neji said as he and Shikamaru left in search of more opponents.

_cause if you know these streets _

_then these streets know you _

_when it's time to handle business_

_then we know what to do _

_me and my crew _

_we stay true old school or new _

_many were called _

_but the chosen are few (we are few)_

Meanwhile down in the arena both Naruto and Lee had suddenly stopped fighting and saw Itatchi in the stands fighting. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked

"Beats me but we should get up there" Lee said "Hurry the passion of youth waits for no one!" Lee jumped up the arena to confront Itatchi. Lee ran up the wall of the arena and bounded off of the railing in an attack charge. "LEAF DRAGON WIND!" Lee shouted as he put all the chakra he could muster into his right foot. Lee extended his right leg and smashed it into Itatchi's gut and Itatchi crashed against the stone seats. They crumbled around him and Lee stood with one hand behind his back "Come on let me see the true power of the Uchiha's!"

Itatchi stood up and removed his cloak with his right arm. "You shall truly see young Lee but you will not live to see the end of this day" Lee stood confident in his place as Itatchi activated his Sharigan. He activated the Mangekyou Sharigan. The flames turned into a shuriken on his pupil.

"We shall see" Lee responded and attacked again. Lee dropped low and tried to sweep Itatchi's Legs but the genuis ninja flipped over the attack and threw a pair of Shuriken at him. Lee leaped out of the way but jumped back at Itatchi and tried a high attack "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" Itatchi caught Lee's foot and then tossed him so hard he crashed against the railing and it shattered with metal flying everywhere.

Meanwhile back in the arena Naruto noticed two opponents emerging from the shadows. It was Kabuto and Orichamaru. "Terrific two on one this should be easy" Naruto said cockily knowing better. Suddenly two figures dropped from the stands and landed on opposite sides of Naruto. It was Ryu and Ken.

"What do you say we even the odds" Ken said smirking

"Yeah two on one isn't fair lets make it three on two!" Ryu responded backing Ken up.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said and got into a fighting stance

"There could be three or three hundred of you it wont make a difference" Orichamaru said

"I'll take on Naruto master you can handle the other two" Kabuto said and Orichamaru nodded. Naruto jumped high into the air and put his hands together "KAGE BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" ten Naruto's appeared around him and dropped down around Kabuto. Kabuto jumped backwards and all of the Naruto's attacked sportingly as they worked their way up the arena walls.

_we rise to the top what you want?  
just in case you forgot _

_rush to the stage grab my mic show me what you got_

Ryu and Ken stared at Orichamaru. (Hey I just realized something. Ken and Ryu? That's a laugh reminds me of street fighter Buwahahahaha!). Ryu charged first and tried to punch Orichamaru but Orichamaru caught it with his left hand and then planted his knee into Ryu's gut then he elbowed the top of Ryu's head. Suddenly Ken made his move with Urufu-Ryu (Wolf Style), He attempted to hit Orichamaru with several fast attacks but Orichamaru dodged them all and then rammed his palm into Ken's chin sending him into the air and Ken crashed back into the ground about ten feet away.

_you didn't know that we was new _

_on the scene well it's all right it's all right!  
i know you know _

_i see you smiling at me well it's alright it's alright!_

Kakashi on the other hand had left to find Kurenai and Miyuki, battling sound-nins at every turn and corner. Kakashi finally reached the entrance and then he saw his daughter huddled over a dead body. 'No!' Kakashi thought 'please don't be gone! I love you too much'. Miyuki was huddled over her dead mother crying "daddy why wont mommy wake up" Miyuki asked with tears in her eyes "I tried to shake her but she wont wake up. She's covered in blood too. Is mommy dead?"

Kakashi was on the verge of tears to have his daughter witness the death of her mother was truly heart crushing. Kakashi got on one knee and hugged his daughter tightly "she's not here anymore sweetheart" Kakashi whispered into his daughters ear "she has gone on to a far better place then this world we live in. Mark my words we will see her again. In the next life" Miyuki slowly let go of her father and Kakashi walked over to his lover. He picked her up in her arms and walked away from the arena. He placed her gently on the ground far away.

"Did you see who did this Miyuki?" Kakashi asked and Miyuki nodded "What did he look like?"

"He was a big man with black hair and red eyes" Miyuki said "The weirdest thing was that he had a cut sideways on his headband."

"Did his headband look like mine and your mothers?" Kakashi asked and Miyuki nodded "Itatchi!"

"Daddy where are you going?" Miyuki asked

"I am going back you wait here until I return" Kakashi said

"DADDY! DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU TOO!" Miyuki cried tears flushing from her eyes gripping Kakashi's legs tightly

"Miyuki…I…I will return I promise and there is no one who will ever take you away from me" Kakashi said "there is not a force on earth or heaven that will stop me!" with that Kakashi headed back to the arena as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Boom here comes the _

_BOOM _

_ready or not _

_here comes the boys from the south _

_BOOM here comes the _

_BOOM _

_ready or not _

_how you like me now_

Meanwhile back in the stands, Lee was getting the crap kicked out of him. He was covered with bruises and breathing hard. Itatchi was panting slightly but was completely unscathed. Lee charged again he attempted to punch Itatchi but Itatchi leaned away from the blow and rammed his elbow in Lee's temple hard! Lee fell forward and crashed into the ground. Itatchi stood above Lee looking down "Pathetic" Itatchi said "you're the Rock Lee I've heard so much about? How sad. I was expecting a fighter not a pushover"

Lee grit his teeth and stood again. Lee gripped his chuunin jacket and tossed it over the railing. "I thought I could use some extra weight when fighting Naruto today" Lee said smirking "Lets see what your precious sharigan can do against something you can't see." Lee disappeared in a flash. But then so did Itatchi. Then they both reappeared with Itatchi holding Lee by the neck off of the ground. Itatchi punched Lee hard in his gut. Lee doubled over and coughed up some blood but then Itatchi grabbed Lee by his hair and pulled him back up before punching him in the face braking his nose. Lee fell back and sprawled against the ground.

"I can see you fine and I can still predict your movements" Itatchi said "It's really quite sad" Lee rose to his hands and Knees but Itatchi kicked him hard in the ribs "Be a good ninja and stay down while I kill you!". Suddenly Itatchi felt the power of a person's strong kick smashing in the side of his head and Itatchi flipped onto his back hard. Lee looked up to see Sasuke standing over Itatchi.

"Can't have him killing anymore Leaf ninja right!" Sasuke said and Lee nodded. Lee stood back on his feet and watched as Itatchi regained composure. "ITS TIME TO GET YOU BACK FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE ITATCHI!" Sasuke screamed and charged again. Sasuke tried to sweep Itatchi's legs but Itatchi jumped up. While Itatchi was in the air Lee made his move and jumped into the air as well "LEAF SPINNING WIND!" Lee's powerful kicked aimed at Itatchi's head was stopped as the genuis raised his forearm and the kick was stopped. Itatchi flipped back and landed back on his feet.

_you didn't know that we was new _

_on the scene well it's all right it's all right!  
i know you know_

_i see you smiling at me well it's alright it's alright!  
Is that all you got?_

Meanwhile Naruto was busy battling Kabuto. Naruto had lost all his Bunshiinn and was fighting one on one. Naruto threw another punch and Kabuto took a blow to the right side. Naruto leaned back and kicked Kabuto in his cheek with his heel. Kabuto flipped over and fell onto his shoulders. Kabuto continued to roll until he reached his feet again.

Kabuto's right hand began to glow. "I will not just paralyze you this time Naruto. This time I will kill you!" Kabuto shouted and ran at Naruto. Kabuto ran at Naruto and swung his right fist wildly at Naruto. Naruto ducked it and rammed his knee into Kabuto's gut and then Naruto spun around three hundred sixty degrees and smashed his heel in Kabuto's back. Kabuto fell forward and crashed into the ground. "KAGE BUNNSHINN NO JUTSU!" four more Naruto's appeared "Its over Kabuto!" Naruto shouted the first Naruto ran forward and jumped into the air and landed a full blown right punch. Kabuto fell back a step and the Second Naruto jumped into the air in a somersault mean while the other three Naruto's hit Kabuto in the sides simultaneously sending him into the air while saying "U…ZA…MA…KI!" Kabuto went flying into the air only to meet Naruto's foot as he finished smashing his foot on top of Kabuto's head. "NARUTO RENDAN!" Kabuto crashed into the ground chest first and a large BANG echoed throughout the area.

Naruto walked over to Kabuto who was on his back out cold. "That was for what you did to Hinata" Naruto panted "you heartless son of a bitch!"

_I'll take your best shot _

_I'll take your best shot _

_I'll take your best shot _

_I'll take your best shot _

_I'll take your best shot_

Meanwhile Ryu and Ken were still fighting Orichamaru with everything they had. Ken bit his thumb and placed it on the ground. "KYOCHOISE NO JUTSU!" Then the white wolf Kenji appeared. "LET'S GO!" Ken and Kenji both disappeared and reappeared all over the place (if you've ever seen Yu Yu Hakusho think about Hiei's speed when he does this only with a wolf and a human). Orichamaru was not confused at their speed at all. Kenji was suddenly punched by Orichamaru as the wolf appeared before the legendary sennin. The wolf crumpled and fell to the ground.

"Pathetic" Orichamaru said and then he noticed that Ken was missing.

_Is that all you got?  
Well it's all right, it's all right _

_I'll take your best shot_

"Behind you a voice whispered and Orichamaru turned to see Ken finishing a seal. "URUFU HOUKOU BAKAFUU BATSU NO JUTSU!"(Wolf Howl Blast Strike). Ken then opened his mouth and the powerful cylinder of air blasted out of Ken's mouth and crashed hard into Orichamaru's chest t point blank range. The blast was so powerful it knocked Orichamaru back and he crashed into a wall. "Kenji its time for you to go back" With that Kenji disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orichamaru had quickly recovered from Ken's last Jutsu and was walking back towards him and Ryu. Orichamaru looked as if he had better days. He was bruised all over and his lip was bleeding but he kept walking as if there was nothing wrong with him. "Shit wont anything stop this guy!" Ken silently debated with himself about using his family jutsu.

_Boom here comes the_

_BOOM_

_ready or not _

_here comes the boys from the south_

Meanwhile Ryu decided to take advantage of Orichamaru while he was hurt. He quickly took out his ultimate soldier pill and swallowed it. Ryu grew to a massive seven feet and his arms got as big as four feet around the bicep. His fists were two feet wide. His legs got as big as the logs. "Now feel my strength!" Ryu charged Orichamaru. He swung his massive right fist at Orichamaru but Orichamaru lifted his right hand and caught the blow. The Orichamaru grabbed Ryu's wrist and tossed him over his shoulder. Ryu crashed landing on his back creating a small crater.

Ryu reached his feet again and put as much chakra as possible into the palms of his hands. HE then reached out and tried to strike Orichamaru with an open palmed strike "WASHI BATSU!" (Eagle strike). But Orichamaru merely grabbed his wrists and smashed Ryu with his own palms paralyzing himself. Orichamaru came within Ten feet of Ken and ken had to make his choice.

_BOOM here comes the _

_BOOM _

_ready or not _

_how you like me now_

**FLASHBACK**

_Tykiei Ken was looking out of his bedroom window with his hands in his pockets. His wife and three kids were all still sleeping. He took out a scroll from his Pocket and set it on the chest that was in front of the bed. The chest that no one was supposed to open until you turned seventeen years of age. Ken sighed a heavy sigh before heading for the door. He felt Rin's hand on his shoulder. "You have the same feeling as me don't you?" Rin asked_

_"Yeah I know what you're thinking" Ken responded "But I'll prove our history wrong" "You know no one in your family who has ever come back from the final test of the Jounin exams alive right?" Rin asked her husband_

_"Yes I know its my family after all" Ken responded smiling "but that's why we are considered normal ninja's. Just the average. I want to prove them wrong I want to prove that the Tykiei clan can be considered a genuis one day"_

_"Its bad history. Don't go around doing anything stupid today please! If you don't think you're going to win then give up. Please don't use the family jutsu okay?"_

_"Alright I promise not to use the jutsu" Ken said with his fingers crossed behind his back 'unless it's absolutely necessary' ken thought and he walked out the door._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Boom here comes the _

_BOOM _

_ready or not _

_ere comes the boys from the south_

'Sorry Rin I'm going to have to use the jutsu not only for you but for the entire leaf village' Ken thought and he put his hands together forming dozens of seals faster than any eye could see. "TYKIEI ICHIMON KEPPAN: JIGAI URUFU TSUME!" (Tykiei Blood Limit: Suicide Wolf Claw). All of the veins in Ken's body began to pop out and were visible. A silver aura began to swirl around Ken's body with extreme force. His wolf-like silver and hazel eyes both turned to a bright gold as if his head was filled with chakra. The entire arena began to shake at the force of Ken's power. "AHHHHHHH!" Ken screamed in extreme pain.

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" Rin called from the stands "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Rin fell to her knees helpless at the event unfolding before her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Shino. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!?"

"Simply I would like to know what the hell that attack is" Shino stated

"it-it's a dangerous technique" Rin said simply on the verge of tears. "It increases the power of the body as well as the strength of your jutsus. It basically increases the heart rate to its maximum so that an extreme amount of blood flushes through the body"

"So what's the big deal?" Shino asked

"The blood is the purest form of chakra so the more blood you have in your body the stronger you become" Rin said "the problem is it burns the energy of the body at an extreme rate. Once he runs out of Chakra he begins to use up the blood in the body and if you lose too much blood you die"

"So it's a double edged sword" Shino stated and Rin nodded "it might be in your best interests to leave here immediately" Rin shook her head

"That's my husband and I will stay with him till the end" Rin said watching on as Ken was exploding with chakra. Shino nodded and left. The arena began to collapse with the amount of power that Ken was putting into this.

_BOOM here comes the _

_BOOM _

_ready or not _

_how you like me now_

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU DESTROY ONE LIFE! NOT ONE LIFE SHALL BE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU ORICHAMARU! I PROMISE YOU THAT! YOU SHALL DIE AT MY HANDS! CAN YOU FEEL IT? CAN YOU FEEL THE POWER OF THE TYKIEI CLAN FLUSHING THROUGH MY VEINS?!! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD AND GONE! FAREWELL ORICHAMARU! SAY HELLO TO SATIN FOR ME! AND THEN TELL HIM TO SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP HIS ASS!" Ken shouted this with all of his power and then he charged at Orichamaru. The ground began to shake and quake all around them until Ken's fist smashed into Orichamaru's jaw. Then the ground surrounding them shattered and began to rise around them. Bits and pieces of earth surrounded them and a crater was created from beneath them. Orichamaru fell to one knee. Ken raised his left leg and aimed a powerful kick and Orichamaru raised his right arm blocking the blow but Orichamaru still flew several feet away. Suddenly Orichamaru jumped up in the stands and began to run out of the arena. Ken naturally chased after him. Naruto who also witnessed this decided it was in his best interests to follow along as well. Naruto jumped up trying to keep up with the other two. Rin also decided to chase after her husband. She ran after not far behind Naruto.

_Don't tell me what to think _

_Cause I don't care this time_

Meanwhile Lee and Sasuke were still having trouble with Itatchi. Lee ran at Itatchi with his hand seal out in front of him. "KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" Itatchi ducked the kick but Lee placed one hand on the ground and continued to rotate his body and attempted to hit Itatchi in the cheek but he merely leaned away from the blow. At the same time Sasuke jumped over Lee and tried to kick Itatchi with his outstretched leg but Itatchi sidestepped the attack and then sweeped Lee's legs then he turned back to his younger brother quickly.

"What a major disappointment brother" Itatchi said "what have you been doing all this time?"

"The one thing you never could Itatchi" Sasuke said grinning "I admit you are indeed strong and I may never catch you but there is one category I have you beat hands down and there is not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Itatchi asked "All my jutsus are better and much more skilled. My speed and strength far surpass yours. My technique and accuracy far outweigh yours. Even my sharigan is more powerful and on a completely different level than yours even if you do have the third flame in your eyes. SO WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY BEAT ME IN LITTLE BROTHER?!!!"

"Love Itatchi." Sasuke said grinning "I've found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, you on the other hand will never have a single person who will ever love you again! YOU BASTARD!"

"You're a weak sentimental fool!" Itatchi replied "love does not make you stronger only weaker!"

_Don't tell me what you believe _

_Cause you won't be there _

_To catch me when I fall _

_But you'll need me when I'm not here at all _

_Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah_

"LOVE IS NOT A WEAKNESS! LOVE IS STRENGTH! WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY FIGHT FOR ITATCHI? WHAT IS THERE IN THIS WORLD WORTH KILLING IF NOT FOR LOVE?" Sasuke asked "I'LL TELL YOU NOW! ITS HATE! AND HATE LEADS YOU DOWN THE PATH OF DARKNESS! THE ONE PATH YOU CAN NEVER LOOK BACK ON! SO FOR THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO OUR FAMILY! BURN IN HELL ITATCHI! GOUKAYUU NO JUTSU"

Sasuke spat the huge fireball and there was nothing Itatchi could do to dodge his body was burned in the flames. But then suddenly the fireball split in half being engulfed from Itatchi's aura he was emitting. "Alright little brother lets see what's stronger. My hate or your love!"

Sasuke quickly looked over at Lee and Gaara who was leaning against the stone steps from his injuries. "Guys I got one plan and I'll need you to spring into action" Sasuke said

"Why don't you do it Sasuke" Lee asked

"Because I may not be here to do it" Sasuke said wordlessly "if I don't make it tell Sakura that I love her and I will wait for her forever in the next life" Lee and Gaara both nodded and waited to see what Sasuke would do. The Uchiha genuis put his hands on a kunai and wrapped a paper seal around it. 'If I live through this I need to thank Naruto for telling me this trick' Sasuke thought. Itatchi charged Sasuke and Sasuke through the kunai low. Itatchi jumped over the kunai throw.

"You missed little brother" Itatchi said continuing forward.

"Did I?" Sasuke said out loud and then jumping into the air Sasuke kicked Itatchi back with both of his feet sending Itatchi back in the direction of the kunai. "KA-BOOM!" Sasuke said grinning. The kunai with the paper trap exploded ripping at Itatchi's back and sending him forward with the force. Lee sprung into action and ran forward and leaned back unleashing the hell kick. But the attack missed by mere centimeters barely grazing Itatchi's chin.

"DAMN! I BLEW IT!" Lee said as Itatchi flipped back definitely hurt but by no means done.

Itatchi looked at Sasuke and then Lee. Then Itatchi did something he didn't do normally. He grinned. He looked on the verge of busting out in laughter. "Well done Brother. I'm impressed. Your finally starting to get close you can almost touch my ability. But let me tell you, you will not beat me!" Itatchi said mocking his younger brother.

Sasuke put his hands together and began to form seals. Then suddenly Kakashi's signature technique appeared "CHIDORI!" The lightning sparked in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke ran at Itatchi again. "Oh come now dear brother you don't think that your thousand birds' technique will work one me? Do you?"

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again, yeah _

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again_

Sasuke answered by throwing his fist at Itatchi. Knowing he could not catch it Itatchi jumped over his brother but instead of Sasuke blowing right past him, Sasuke hit the ground and it exploded once again. Itatchi flew into the air again but then he recovered flipping in a somersault and landing on the ground with both feet. Then Lee began to make his move again. Itatchi tried to move out of the way but then he looked down to see that his feet were held to the ground by Gaara's sand. Itatchi realized then that he could not avoid the oncoming kick. Lee leaned back and this time connected the powerful kick underneath Itatchi's chin sending him airborne. Then Lee quickly appeared behind Itatchi and wrapped him in his medical tape quickly then gripped his wrists. "INITIAL LOTUS!" the attack began to swirl and the two began to the downward decent. It began a vertical whirlwind surrounding the two bodies as they headed to the ground. The two crashed into the ground creating a gigantic crater from the force of the devastating attack.

Lee stood up shakily barely able to remain standing. Itatchi reared and stood at his full height. He was barely hurt. He began to walk as if there was nothing wrong. "What the hell are you?" Lee asked beat and gasping for air.

_Catch me when I fall _

_Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all _

_Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah_

"I am Itatchi and you are dead" Itatchi moved with lightning speed and elbowed Lee in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Then Sasuke jumped into the air and attempted to take Itatchi's head off with a wild roundhouse kick but Itatchi blocked it then hit Sasuke with his palm under the chin then he grabbed Sasuke by the neck tightly. Sasuke put both of his hands on Itatchi's arms squirming for dear life. Itatchi held him in his death grip grinning then he let Sasuke go and dropping him to the ground. Sasuke gasped for air but then Itatchi emptied his lungs with a swift powerful kick to his brother's gut. Sasuke coughed up a fit of blood and Itatchi grinned then tossed Sasuke over the railing. Sasuke fell down hard into the arena. Suddenly Itatchi saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see Kakashi running at Itatchi. Itatchi barely raised his arms before Kakashi unleashed a barrage of punches. Each one hit Itatchi's arms and shockwaves erupted from contact.

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again_

Itatchi bounced back but Kakashi continued to assault the Uchiha genuis. Kakashi continued to attack Itatchi like a wild animal and Itatchi could barely keep up with him. 'What the hell Kakashi was never this strong no matter how many times I fought him!' Itatchi thought 'what has made him so angry and powerful?' Kakashi managed to hit Itatchi with a powerful uppercut then a sidekick that sent Itatchi smashing against a far wall. Kakashi reached up and tossed his headband off of his head. Itatchi began to back away. Kakashi put his hands together and quickly made the seals to create the Chidori. The lightning began to spark and Kakashi charged at Itatchi. Itatchi, who was leaning against the wall jumped out of the way and the Chidori smashed into the wall and all the rubble exploded. 'HA! He missed now I can counter' Itatchi thought but then Kakashi's other hand burst with chakra 'WHAT THE- HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!' Kakashi stuck his other hand directly above him and it connected with Itatchi's side ripping the flesh apart.

Itatchi fell to his knees and Kakashi pursued him slowly removing a kunai from his belt. "You killed her" Kakashi said in an emotionless voice "you shall pay the price for her death"

"No I wont" Itatchi said and he turned away from Kakashi and bolted running as fast as possible "He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day!"

"YES BUT HE WHO FIGHTS AND RUNS AWAY IS A COWARD!" Kakashi called after Itatchi knowing it was useless. Kakashi broke down to his knees and he cried.

_Don't tell me how life is _

_Cause I don't really want to know _

_Don't tell me how this game ends _

_Cause we'll just see how it goes_

Meanwhile Kabuto had already rose back to his feet and back from unconsciousness. He looked around seeing the carnage and he noticed that Orichamaru and Itatchi were both gone. Kabuto decided to fall back to the rendezvous point. He chased back into the woods where everyone else had left previously.

Orichamaru finally stopped running in the middle of a field full of knee high grass. He turned to face the Tykiei fighter. Ken was still flowing with power and Orichamaru had no idea how to defeat it. "You know you are a very skilled fighter" Orichamaru said smirking "why waste your time at the leaf it is filled with fools and weak ideals"

Ken never wavered "I refuse" Ken simply said and got into a battle stance as if Orichamaru had been silent.

"Come now don't your realize what your passing up?" Orichamaru continued "you could be on the winning side!"

"I already am on the winning side Orichamaru and I don't need your lies and falsehoods to convince me otherwise" Ken stated coldly as the chakra exploded around him "Unlike you, I am happy with my life"

Orichamaru began to sweat nervously "you know you can't beat me!" Orichamaru stated "it's not possible!"

"Then at least I tried. I would rather die a thousand times than have you hurt one more person" Ken said "as I mentioned a long time ago. The Uzumaki's are now under my protection. Even IF I fail then Naruto will destroy you!"

"Why do you protect that damn monster?"

"MONSTER!!!" Ken shouted and his chakra erupted around him all of the grass began to stretch in the opposite direction of Ken "THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE HERE IS YOU! YOU KILL! YOU PILLAGE! YOU DESTROY! YOU DO THEM ALL FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAIN AND DOMINATION! SO WHO'S THE REAL MONSTER?"

"What I meant was why do you protect him then?"

"Simple the task was too hard for Iruka to handle anymore so it was handed to me and my family"

"Why would you though! WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT?"

"Because the fourth watched over my family when I was young so I have repaid the debt!" Ken shouted "ENOUGH TALK LETS FIGHT!"

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again, yeah _

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again, yeah_

Ken charged Orichamaru and smashed his knee into Orichamaru's face then he tossed Orichamaru into the air. Ken quickly formed seals with his hands as quick as humanly possible then he opened his mouth to unleash the blast. "URUFU HOUKOU BAKAFUU BATSU NO JUTSU!" (Wolf Howl Blast Strike). The blast of air smashed into Orichamaru's chest first sending him into the air about ten feet then directing back down to the ground crashing down into the ground. Orichamaru crashed into the ground hard and a shockwave exploded around the entire area.

Orichamaru bit his thumb and placed his hand to the ground. "KYCHOISE NO JUTSU!" a 70 foot long snake emerged in a puff of smoke. Orichamaru simply pointed at Ken and the snake charged. Ken smirked and simply waited for the snake to get close. The Snake reared it's head back as if to eat Ken but Ken quickly jumped up and uppercut the snake. The Snake flew up into the air 50 feet and then crashed back down on the earth. The snake tried to recover and charge again but as soon as it got close Ken jumped to the side and kicked it in the head powerfully and the entire snake flew back ten feet. Ken smirked and walked over to the snake. He grabbed it by the head and punched it once between the eyes and it fell unconscious. Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orichamaru looked extremely scared. Suddenly Ken appeared in front of Orichamaru then he crushed his knee in the side of the Sennin's head. Orichamaru fell forward to his knees then Ken smashed his knee into Orichamaru's face breaking his nose. Then Ken took Orichamaru and pulled him to his feet. Then Ken hit Orichamaru with a series of punches so fast they could not be seen by any eye. That didn't mean they couldn't be felt. Orichamaru felt as if he had been hit with a truck. Then Ken stopped and kicked Orichamaru hard in the gut with a sidekick sending Orichamaru flying. Then Ken ran at Orichamaru again. This time Ken placed one foot on his knee to lift him in the air so that Ken could kick Orichamaru in the side of the head with his shin. Orichamaru opened his mouth and a small pool of blood flowed out from his mouth.

"Weren't you just saying that I couldn't beat you? Or something along those lines?" Ken mocked before spinning around with a powerful roundhouse kick which crushed into his side. Orichamaru was seriously outmatched and they both knew it. Orichamaru put his hands together and he began to form seals but before he could finish Ken appeared in front of him and he kicked Orichamaru into the air. Then Ken stuck his knee out and Orichamaru's gut landed hard on Ken's outstretched knee. Orichamaru stumbled until he was leaning up against a tree. "KAIJU GUFUU NO JUTSU!" (Rock Tornado technique). The ground quickly swirled into a cyclone and gigantic boulders began to swirl into the rock tornado technique. Orichamaru got caught in the middle of the attack the rocks bashed and smashed into Orichamaru from all sides. Orichamaru was starting to gasp for air and his body was totally beaten to bits. Once the attack stopped Orichamaru could barely stand anymore. His body was covered with bruises and his clothes were ripped.

_Now, I'm all the way down here _

_I'm falling _

_I'm all the way down here _

_I'm falling down again_

_I'm falling down_

Just then Naruto and Rin both arrived on the scene but still in the woods hidden from both fighters. "Good the effects of the Tykiei Technique have not worn off yet" Rin said out loud.

"Ken is actually gonna beat Orichamaru at his own game!" Naruto said "he doesn't stand a chance!"

Ken grabbed Orichamaru by the collar and bashed his face in with his right fist numerous fast-paced times then he stopped and kicked Orichamaru in between his legs and Orichamaru fell to his hands and knees puking out blood and gripping his manhood as tight as possible. Ken removed a pair of Kunai and stabbed them in both of Orichamaru's shoulder blades cutting the nerves off from his arms (Think Zabuza and Kakashi fight). Orichamaru's arms were now lifeless bits of flesh that could do no good to anyone. Orichamaru stood back to his feet and Ken drew his fist back. His right fist began to glow silver it was so full of chakra. Orichamaru grinned "you wouldn't hit a defenseless person would you?" Orichamaru asked

Ken lowered his fist slightly and Orichamaru grinned slightly "Watch me" Ken said and swung his hand hit Orichamaru's chest but instead of stopping it went through Orichamaru's chest. Ken's fist could be see out the other end and Orichamaru fell lifeless and dead at Ken's feet. Ken removed his jutsu and fell onto his rear end tired and exhausted from the fight. Rin left her hiding spot in the woods and left to go hug her husband. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him furiously. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Rin whispered into her husbands ear. Ken sighed and leaned back onto the grass but when he reached the ground his wife felt heavy he felt a wet substance on her back and he brought his hand to his face to see blood. He quickly stood up to see a Kunai in his wife's back.

_I'm falling down _

_I'm falling down_

"RIN! HOLD ON FOR ONE SECOND!" Ken shouted meanwhile Naruto saw the one who had thrown the kunai. Kabuto. The sleazy bastard. Naruto put his hands together and began to mold chakra into his hands until a bluish sphere made from chakra erupted from his hands then Naruto Smashed it into Kabuto's chest sending him flying into a tree so hard the tree shattered into splinters but before he did that Kabuto managed to throw another Kunai.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted and he left to see Ken lying next to his wife holding her hand tightly. Tykiei Ken was lying in the middle of the field bleeding through his green flak jacket. A kunai was embedded in his chest. "Naruto…" Ken whispered "Promise…me, Promise me that you'll watch my family" Ken began bleeding from the mouth.

"Shut up" Naruto said "you'll be fine Hinata will be here and she'll take care of you just quit talking."

_I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again,  
I'm going down in flames _

_I'm falling into this again_

"Naruto you need to accept death of your comrades" Ken said gasping as blood poured from his mouth. "Now shut up and listen. Take care of my family. Promise me Naruto"

"Ken you'll be-" Naruto began but Ken interrupted again.

"Promise me Damn it!" Ken sputtered.

"I promise" Naruto said as Ken's life began to drain away and all that was left of Tykiei Ken was a lifeless corpse. "I promise you Ken no one will ever harm your family it's my oath as Uzamaki Naruto!" Naruto then broke down and fell to one knee cring. He cried for Ken. He cried for his wife. And he cried for his children who would grow up without a mother and father like he did. Tykiei Jin, Tykiei Shiro, and Tykiei Anna. Little did "Naruto know these three would far exceed his expectations and the families prowess.

_Now, I'm all the way down here _

_I'm falling _

_All the way _

_All the way down here _

_I'm falling down again now _

_I'm falling down_

-End of chapter 24

KP: WHOA! Buwahahahahahaha!

IPF: DONE AND DONE!

Kuwabara: PARTY ON!

KP: sorry this took so long but we all had wrestling practice as well as school

IPF: plus this is the longest chapter we have ever written on Fanfiction

Kuwabara: SO PARTY ON!

KP: Guys guys wait a sec we're not done yet

IPF: we're not?

KP: sorry we got a lot more to wrap up in the epilogue.

Kuwabara: we're gonna have an epilogue?

KP: there's too many unanswered questions from this story to The Kids of Glory (Formerly known as the students of Naruto)

Kuwabara: we decided to call it that since it is a sequel to this story they really are the "Kids of Glory"

KP: The songs used were "Boom!' by P.O.D. and "Going down in flames" By three doors down.

IPF: We have a special thanks list:

AkiaBinZaid (what does this mean?),

Place-your-name-here (Iw ould but its a hassle),

Drekko (Tell me your mother did not name you this),

Sakuramiko (Sakura the miko? creepy),

angelcat (Heres a first)

Sun hound (hmm i dont get it)  
The Prime Minister (oh crap the prime minister of what),  
Blarhish (I ahve no idea),  
Jinx-22 (No jinxing me),  
Xero-Ghost (A zero ghost? im confused),  
Ahigurl (Well thats nice),  
Cookie6 (Can i have a cookie? you got 6),

Wormkaizer (I like this name even though i have no idea what it means),  
Sirius183 (Go black! dont die on me again),  
tony640 (is your name tony? just a guess),  
xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx (I am so hoping that this name had clean intentions),  
Blahboy (dun dun dun ta! is it a bird? is it a plane? no its Blahboy),  
Anbu dr J (You related to the original Dr. Juluis Erving)  
Shinyu (as in the dragon),  
Falcon-Rider (ohh yay! you can ride birdies)  
KeiZka (so what does this mean),  
Noname (I feel bad for you and im mad at your mom for not giving you a name),  
Leftcenter (you got a nice position what team do you play for? i hope its boston),  
Yonfaimme-dono ( how can you respect someone with the name Dono if your first name is Yondaime? its the same witht he fourth),  
Flareofdragon (Just the flare),  
Temjinxzarron (I have no earthly clue what this means i just hope your mother didnt name you that),  
Ryan (a normal name? what are you one of the freaks),  
Karen ocampo (Ocampo? what the hell does that mean),  
Hello (Hello to you to,)  
Hier 2 Slothdom (Your the hier to who now),  
Jamie Anderson (another normal person AAHHHH),  
Miss NeKoChan (as in the Neko-Ken),  
aznchiki (What's the story with this name),  
Demonfox27 (How many Kyuubi are there),  
NevErEndIngDreAmeR (I should hope your dreams never end),  
Anoymous (Well good for you),  
12345 (Wow you can count higher than me),  
Destiny1029 (I feel your destiny comming),  
Yuki Aikwa (Hmm i dont wanna know. WAIT YES I DO),  
Joekool (Joekool? how cool are you joe),  
ookami (what the hell does this mean),  
kashisenshey (Senshy? what does this whole thing mean),  
Max Knight (are you really? seen arthur around),  
Kai015 (how many Kai's are there),  
Ookami-Kun (What does Ookami mean ive seen two so far),  
chibihatsuharu (Thats a mouthfull),  
One Azn Dragon (only one of you?)  
Clicke (Wow snapshot),  
me (not me as in KP or IPF),  
MystikD109 (Mistical dummy?),  
Time Shifter(Dont shift too much on us...i like my scheduel where it is),  
Trutenor (WTF? what does this mean),  
Overlord of Darkness (Overlord of darkness? last i checked that was my old mans job),  
Jinta ( Jinta? you a boy or a girl),  
Kitsune-mikichan (Mikichan? what the hell),  
Danny-17984 (How many danny's are there),  
l-laze (Man you are Lazy),  
The Ghost (Quit hauning my fanfics! Jeez your scarin everyone off),  
LoveinItStrong (Okay i dont even want to think about that name),  
OpposingForce (So your the opposing force),  
Deniel (Deniel? is that spelled correctly,)  
Whitefire666 (AHH ITS THE NUMBER OF THE BEAST),  
jasx316 (My Man),  
Ubermensch (Okay good for you),  
Necroneox3d (Is that scientific name or mathimatical),  
TigerWolf (Some new species?)  
Bob-Kun (Hiya bob),  
Dragon Man 180 (You are Dragon man? what hte hell is that),  
narutowhenimbored (only when your bored)  
a big fan (I should hope i have at least one,)  
Warprince2000 (All hail the prince,)  
Zedrik (Nice name even though it doesnt mean jack to me,)  
AnimeFan-Angel (An Angel? your reading the wrong stuff,  
Raeman (Raeman? you a new superhero,)  
Uknown Reader (Well you are known now,)  
NightSparrow (is there such a thing)  
The one above all (Your not above me! or are you)  
Hollywood1390 (Hey Hollywood! cool have you made it big yet)  
Randomreader (So you only started to read this randomly. gee that makes me feel better)  
Childish (Aren't we all)  
AnimeLance (Hold thy lance with pride and ride out on thou noble steed)  
Brokenpromises8 (ok just quit breaking promises they are very important you know)

KP, IPF AND Kuwabara: ONE MORE TIME THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

KP: and for all of you

IPF: who read but did not post

Kuwabara: we have only one thing to say

KP, IPF, Kuwabara: UP YOURS! JACKASS!


	25. Epilogue: The Next Generation

KP: Here it all comes to a head 

IPF: the epilogue

Kuwabara: if you want more of this story read the Kids of Glory

No Guts No Glory Epilogue

"I'M WHAT?" Sayuri asked looking at Tsunade.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations" Tsunade said and Sayuri looked as if she was going to go insane.

"I came here because I was getting sick in the morning and all this time I thought I had the flu. Now I find out that I am pregnant, I don't know whether to jump for joy or weep for shame" Sayuri spoke

"This is a good thing" Tsunade said in a firm tone "trust me."

"I need to speak to someone" Sayuri said looking down at her feet

"Oh you mean Neji" Tsunade said and Sayuri's head snapped up "don't act so surprised I may be old but I'm not blind"

"But it was supposed to be a secret" Sayuri mumbled "it could ruin his reputation"

"After he hears about this that's going to be the last thing on his mind"

"I need to see him soon" Sayuri said softly "but I don't want to go home just yet. I'm worried how his family will react"

"I'll have Neji come here immediately" Tsunade replied and then he turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Hey I need to talk to you for a minute" Kakashi said

"I'll be right back okay Sayuri?" Tsunade asked and the girl nodded. They walked out of the hospital room and into the hallway. "Okay what is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi handed Tsunade a piece of paper and spoke "here is my resignation" Kakashi spoke "I will be leaving Konoha soon"

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Tsunade shouted. Kakashi stood with emotionless eyes as if he didn't care what was going on around him.

"I'm leaving the leaf" Kakashi replied "And the paper you are holding is my resignation."

"You can't just leave!" Tsunade pleaded "We're backed up as it is! We need experienced Jounins!"

"What was the point of the Jounin exam if you're not going to promote any?" Kakashi asked "Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, hell even Ryu are all good choices to be Jounins. I'm no longer ended here and I would rather not be here anymore"

"You're running from bad memories and your fears Kakashi" Tsunade said sighing "that is just plain cowardice"

"I'm not going to play games with you Tsunade I'm leaving with my daughter tomorrow after the funeral" Kakashi said and headed for the door

"And where may I ask are you going?" Tsunade asked

Kakashi stopped and faced Tsunade "I don't know but anywhere else is looking good" with that Kakashi left the room and headed outside where his daughter was waiting. She looked up at her father with sad eyes. Kakashi smiled trying to cheer her up but Miyuki just looked back down. Kakashi sighed and sat next to his daughter. "I know you miss her. I miss her too"

"Do you think mommy is happy wherever she is now" Miyuki asked

"Of course she is" Kakashi said smiling at his daughter even though he felt his heart wrench inside "she was a very good person and they say everything you do on earth will be remembered when you go to heaven"

"Why did she leave you then daddy?" Miyuki asked

"Because I'm not a good person" Kakashi said "In fact I am a very bad person but let me tell you something I'm willing to change for you and your mother"

"Promise"

"Yeah I promise" Kakashi stood up and took off his headband and handed it to Miyuki giving her a view of his Sharigan "that is my promise that I am a changed person I want you to hold on to that for me okay Miyuki?" His daughter nodded "Good now come on lets go home"

Meanwhile

Kiba was standing at the gates with Shino. "We failed The Jounin Exams Shino and we lost Hinata forever. What else is left here?" Kiba asked his friend

"I don't know my friend" Shino said "But I can't believe she chose him over us"

"That was her decision and I don't hold her responsible" Kiba said "But Naruto…damn him! Why does he get to have the greatest girl in the village around him? He was dead last"

"People have a way of changing" Shino said "If they want something bad enough"

Kiba looked down at the dirt "The only thing keeping me here is my grudge against Naruto" Kiba said "Me and Akamaru will leave the leaf"

"Why? When?" Shino asked "To what purpose do you have to leave the leaf"

"To get stronger" Kiba said "we're leaving today after the funeral"

"I have confidence in you my friend" Shino said "but I need to talk to Neji he says he'd like me to do him a favor of some sort"

"Huh he has been acting weird lately" Kiba said "Ever since he was with that Sayuri girl"

"Forget it I will see you again my friend" Shino said clasping his hand tightly "May you always get stronger-"

"-Never weaker" Kiba finished hugging his friend before leaving. Shino stayed around the gates thinking. Then he heard a dark voice behind him "you know you don't have to let Naruto win"

Shino turned around and removed a kunai. "Kabuto! Give me one reason not to remove your head where I stand!" Shino demanded

"Because I have a proposition for you Shino" Kabuto responded

"You have nothing I want!" Shino responded.

"Oh but I think I do" Kabuto responded "don't you want Hinata for yourself?"

Shino suddenly began to twitch "DON'T TEMPT ME! DAMN YOU!" Shino shouted

"But you see you can have her for yourself" Kabuto said "I can promise you that"

"SHE MADE HER CHOICE DO NOT TORTURE ME WITH THE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"But its not impossible" Kabuto spoke "it's very simple if you follow my instructions. I wont ask very much of you"

"What do you want from me" Shino asked with a whisper his conscience fading

"Only to spy and report to me" Kabuto said "more than likely you won't have to kill anyone"

"Can you promise me Hinata?" Shino asked "and her safety?"

"You have my word Shino" Kabuto replied smiling holding out his hand. Slowly Shino reached out and took it. Thus the first of Konoha's began his road to darkness.

Meanwhile

"So let me get this straight" Naruto said speaking "I need to go and get Tykiei Kazuka who lives in the sand because the family doesn't have any other relatives"

"Unless you want to raise them yourself" Tsunade pointed out

"Fine I'll go with Gaara after the funeral tomorrow" Naruto said "Is there anything you want me to do before I leave granny?"

"Besides the fact I want you to stop calling me Granny?" Tsunade asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow cockily "I need you to tell Neji something"

"Why do I need to tell him?" Naruto whined

"Because Sayuri can't"

"Why would Sayuri need to tell him anything?"

"She's late idiot"

"Well then where does she need to go?"

"No not that I mean she's LATE!"

"Right so where do I take her?"

"YOU IDIOT! She's late for her period"

"Ah that's nice what does that mean?"

Tsunade was steaming with frustration now and Naruto still looked puzzled "It means she's pregnant dunce!"

"Ahh I see…WAIT A SEC? YOU MEAN TO SAY SHE'S" Tsunade nodded "AND NEJI'S" Tsunade nodded again "TOGETHER?" Tsunade nodded once more. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW!"

"Actually you're the first to know beyond me and Sayuri" Tsunade responded

"Oh well then never mind" Naruto said "I'll see you later" Naruto said and headed out the door. He reached Neji's place without much effort. The Hyuga member was sitting on his couch dosing off. "Hey wake up!" Naruto called and Neji threw a kunai at Naruto in reflex. Naruto instinctively caught the blade and twisted it around his finger. "Your slipping Neji" Naruto smirked "not to long ago you would have nailed it"

"Naruto?" Neji spoke puzzled "What are you doing here?"

"Simple I have to deliver a message" Naruto said

"And that is?" Neji asked

"You're going to be a father" Naruto spoke and Neji fainted. Naruto thought about it for a moment then he realized he delivered his message and there wasn't really a good reason for him to stay at that moment. Naruto turned and left Neji sprawled on the ground unconscious.

Naruto left Neji's place and headed for home. His thoughts were clouded with Ken and Rin's images. He began to wonder how the hell he was going to protect his children.

FLASHBACK

"DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted and he left to see Ken lying next to his wife holding her hand tightly. Tykiei Ken was lying in the middle of the field bleeding through his green flak jacket. A kunai was embedded in his chest. "Naruto…" Ken whispered "Promise…me, Promise me that you'll watch my family" Ken began bleeding from the mouth.

"Shut up" Naruto said "you'll be fine Hinata will be here and she'll take care of you just quit talking."

"I promise" Naruto said as Ken's life began to drain away and all that was left of Tykiei Ken was a lifeless corpse. "I promise you Ken no one will ever harm your family it's my oath as Uzamaki Naruto!" Naruto then broke down and fell to one knee crying.

END FLASHBACK

'I plan to keep that promise' Naruto thought as he reached home. He opened his pack and began to throw his clothing and small precious possessions inside of it. He heard the sound of his door opening and he spoke without turning "what is it Hinata?" Hinata froze hearing that cold voice of his.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked "You haven't been the same since Orichamaru's invasion"

"I don't want to talk right now Hinata" Naruto responded coldly

Hinata noticed his pack and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder but the Jounin brushed it off "Where are you going?" Hinata questioned her fiancé

"The sand"

"When will you be back?"

"When I feel like it alright! DOES THAT SATISFY YOU! JESUS CHRIST!" Naruto was shaking with anger. Hinata silently placed her arms around Naruto and squeezed tightly. Naruto suddenly relaxed and remembered who he was talking to. He squeezed back and whispered into her ear softly "I'm sorry I'm just so angry about what happened. I'm not mad at you and there is no reason for me to be yelling at you"

She stifled a sob as she buried her face into his chest. "You're such a jerk!" She spoke into his chest hitting it with her left fist. Naruto stroked her hair gently and pulled her close.

"I know I know I messed up. Forgive me?" Naruto asked looking into her tear-filled eyes.

"You're lucky I love you" She said before she added "baka" Then Naruto smiled.

"I love you too" Naruto replied "anyways I'm leaving tomorrow and I really don't know when I'll be back"

"You better hurry back" Hinata said softly before muttering "Baka" yet again

Meanwhile

Neji woke up on the floor of his home wondering what the hell happened. Then suddenly it came to him in a huge rush. 'Oh shit!' Neji thought 'I gotta go to the hospital now!' Neji jumped to his feet and sprinted out the door and down the street.

Neji managed to reach the hospital and he ran to the front desk "IamlookingformygirlfriendRinshunSayuriwhereisherroomIaminahurrypleasehelpijustfoundoutshespregnantandimgonnabeadaddyandimreallyworriedand-" The girl behind the desk held her hands up in confusion

"Hold on your speaking way too fast now could you please rephrase that so I can help you?" She asked politely

"Sorry. Do you know where Rinnshin Sayuri is?" Neji asked "she was supposed to get a checkup today"

The girl looked at a pad of paper with a list of names on it. "She's in room 108" She said and looked up to see that he was already gone. Neji skid to a halt as he read the room number 108. He slowly opened the door to see Sayuri sitting there with her hand on her stomach.

"Hey" Neji spoke softly almost whispering "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay" Sayuri responded in the same tone while sitting up "I missed you"

"I wasn't gone that long" Neji responded "so we're gonna have a child of our own huh?" Neji said this smiling and Sayuri broke into tears cupping her face in her hands. Neji sat nest to her and placed an arm around her pulling her close doing his best to comfort her. "Hey don't cry. It's okay we'll make it through this"

"I am so sorry Neji" She spoke through her sobs

"Sorry? For what? You've done nothing wrong. As a matter of fact you've been perfect" Neji said while kissing the top of her head.

"But I've caused dishonor for you and your clan" Sayuri spoke no longer sobbing but with tearstains streaked across her cheeks "I've caused so much trouble for you. You are probably furious with me"

"No you haven't. I may be a little scared but you could never anger me. You're too perfect" Neji said kissing both of her tearstained cheeks then he wiped the tears from her eyes softly with his gentle touch "Besides I'm just as much at fault as you are. Besides I would say it was worth it"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. If I could do it all over again, I'd make the same choices in a second. Wouldn't you?" Sayuri nodded and Neji smiled "I thought so. I guess we're going to be parents"

"I'm so worried about what kind of a mother I'll be" Sayuri whispered "I don't want to ruin this for our child"

"Trust me you'll do fine. I can't think of anyone who is more kind, sweet, or gentle" Sayuri smiled for the first time since being in the hospital and hugged the Hyuga boy as tight as she possibly could.

Meanwhile

Lee finished packing his things inside his home and slung his pack over his shoulder. He made a promise and he intended to keep it.

FLASHBACK

Lee continued to pull-ups in the living room. "Lee why do you work so hard?" Tenten asked

"To be the best" Lee responded continuing "And I guarantee that I will win the tournament"

"What if you don't win?" Tenten asked "What if you actually lose the tournament? What will you do this time? Will you do a million sit-ups or will you run around the village a hundred thousand times? What are the criteria to make sure you win?"

Lee stopped and looked Tenten deeply into her onyx eyes. He smirked at her his eyes as the appeared to be staring into her soul. "WHEN I win this tournament I will ask for your hand in marriage. And for you to be mine forever. If not then I cannot face the shame of failing you" Lee said softly before kissing her cheek. "I will leave the leaf for one entire year if I should lose the tournament."

END FLASHBACK Lee remembered the promise and he was a man of his word. He walked out the door of his home and headed for Tenten's place. He figured the least he could do was say goodbye to her before he left. He knocked on Tenten's door with his battered fist and she came to the door. She was still as beautiful as ever. She had a simple black tank top on with white pajama pants. She smiled at the sight of the Genuis of hard work at her door.

"Hey Lee what brings you here?" Tenten asked

"I thought I should say goodbye before I left" Lee responded

"Why are you going on a mission or something?" Tenten questioned

"No I am leaving the leaf. Like I promised you" lee spoke looking down at his feet in shame.

"Promise? But Lee you didn't lose at the tournament" Tenten spoke

"Ah but I didn't win ether" Lee said "and Itatchi made a mockery of my skill. He made me look like an amateur."

"So what?" Tenten asked now irritated "you didn't lose the tournament and there is no way in hell you are leaving the leaf for a year. I'll kick your ass before that happens"

"Tenten I failed you" Lee said softly "how can I face you now after that"

Tenten lifted his chin and placed a full kiss on his lips. Lee looked a little woozy as if he had just won a million bucks. "Will that change your mind?" Tenten asked

"I'll think about it" Lee said smirking "but then there was the other part of the promise I haven't taken care of?"

Tenten smirked and Lee got on one knee "so then how about Tenten, will you marry me?" Tenten jumped into Lee's arms and began kissing him furiously on his neck and face.

"Of course I will you moron. Now you can't leave the leaf and your poor lonely fiancée." Tenten said smirking

"I guess not." Lee responded "Damn if only I had a ring"

"Lee…do you really think I would marry you because of a ring?" Tenten asked

"Well no. But it's important. And if anyone deserves something special its you"

Tenten smiled "you're the sweetest man I've ever known Lee" The black haired girl leaned forward and kissed Lee full on the lips and draped her arms on his neck. "I love you"

Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you too" Lee whispered "When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible if that's okay with you"

"I'll have to check my schedule"

Meanwhile

"So what is it exactly you want me to do Kabuto?" Shino asked suspiciously

"Simple I want you to put this in Naruto's drink" Kabuto said holding a vile with a rosy red liquid inside "Then this one…" Kabuto held up another vile with a blue liquid inside "in any girl of your choosing"

"What does it do?" Shino asked

"Simple it manifests ultimate lust" Kabuto said and Shino's eyes widened "the logic of the mind will cease to work and the body will suddenly be attracted to the other user of the opposite drug"

"Interesting" Shino said curious "but what good does this do?"

"Ahh once Hinata finds out that Naruto has slept with another woman she will leave him" Kabuto said smirking "he will be heartbroken and weak. Then we will strike! Naruto will be all alone again and he will be easy prey."

"But won't this hurt Hinata?" Shino asked

"What's more important? Ask yourself this question: is it better for her to have a short period of sadness or a lifetime of misery? You will be there for her when he is out of the picture. Trust me Shino I am a master of manipulation"

"All right Kabuto when do you plan on taking action?"

The next day

Jin stood in front of the river in which his father and mother were about to be sent down the river in flames. It was the greatest honor as a warrior to have your body burned when you were in the next life. It was a sense of pride and accomplishment but no one felt happy. They had both died short-lived lives accomplishing so much in such a short amount of time. Ken had defeated Orichamaru a feat not even the third Hokage could accomplish. Jin's brother Shiro stood by his brother's smile with a small frown on his face. They were currently under the watch of the fifth. She was a "nice Lady" according to Jin.

The Children of the Wolf as they would later be called we very alone in the world on that day. They had lost the two most important people in their lives. Now all they had was one another. Jin sighed he had to grow up fast. He no longer could enjoy his childhood and had to watch out for what was left of his family.

Jin then saw a young girl approach him with short silver hair. She smiled at him as best she could while he had an emotionless look on his face. "Hi" The little girl said "My name's Miyuki, is it your mommy and daddy that died?" Jinn nodded and Miyuki took his hand smiling "I know it hurts I still hurt really bad because my mommy is dead too. But my daddy says she's happy because she's in a better place now and she'll never be sad again. Maybe it's the same with you and your mommy and daddy"

Jin looked at her with hope on his face "you really think so?" Miyuki nodded "My name is Jin! And I'm gonna grow up to be a strong ninja like my dad was and I'll be the greatest the village has ever seen!"

"I hope you do Jin" Miyuki said "oh I gotta go my daddy is probably looking for me" Miyuki turned and ran back into the crowd until she saw Kakashi leaning against the wall of a building. "Hi daddy" Miyuki said and Kakashi smiled.

"Hello Miyuki, come on lets go" Kakashi said motioning her to come along.

"Where are we going daddy?" Miyuki asked

"I don't know honey but it will be a lot better than anyplace this village has to offer" Kakashi said

Jin sighed and looked back at his parents fading forms. Naruto watched Jin from his spot on a village rooftop. "Sorry I messed up kid but I promise to make it up to you" Naruto turned from the scene and left the area. He returned home where his stuff was all packed. There was an unexpected guest waiting for him by his door. "Shino? What do you need?"

"Hello Naruto I simply need to accompany you to the sand" Shino said

"What why?" Naruto asked puzzled

"There's some business I need to take care of so I figured I might as well leave with you. Safety in numbers you know" Shino replied

"Yeah that makes sense" Naruto said "look I just need to get my stuff from inside and meet up with Gaara and the others then we can go"

"Good I am anxious to leave" Shino replied

Naruto grabbed his things and left with Shino. The two began to walk the streets of Konoha to meet Gaara and the others by the gate. "So what is it that you have to do in the sand Naruto?" Shino asked

"I have to try to fix a mistake that I've made" Naruto said cryptically but Shino already knew the entire story. He didn't care ether his objective was to simply get Naruto to trust him. "But what about you Shino?"

"Well I Ahem" Shino cleared his throat "I have to deliver something and there are some people I want to meet"

"Oh well that's good, it's good to have extra company anyways" Naruto said as they reached the gates.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Hinata?" Shino asked

"I told her I was leaving last night and I know how much she hates goodbyes even if they are for short tine" Naruto said before sighing "she really is to good for me"

"You got that right" Shino muttered under his breath before speaking up "So is it true that you and Hinata are officially engaged?"

"Yeah isn't that great!" Naruto said smiling before seeing the sand-nins and waving wildly "Hey Gaara!"

'Same old Naruto' Gaara thought smiling before waving back "Hello Naruto" the Kazekage greeted.

Naruto stopped in front of Gaara and looked to see Aki and Temari leaning against the wall gates. "By the way while you're here who's in charge of the sand village?" Naruto inquired

"Kankuro is." Temari interjected "which gives us all the more reason to hurry back. By the way what's bugboy here doing?"

"Shino is going to accompany us to the sand because he has his own business to take care of" Naruto replied "Shall we go then?"

Gaara nodded and the group left. Hours blew by as the group traveled across the fire country. The four remained silent for the most part all eager to reach the wind country with great speed. Before they knew it they had reached the village of the hidden sand. The group headed to the Kagekaze's office. Within the office there was a sleeping Kankuro at the desk in white robes with the hat tilted on his head. Gaara walked over to the desk and slammed his right fist onto the desk and Kankuro snapped to attention.

"Whuzza?" Kankuro mumbled

"First of all you're supposed to be on call 24/7 while I was gone" Gaara began holding up one finger "Second you were supposed to be keeping everything organized" Gaara was referring to the messy office "Finally THOSE ARE MY ROBES!" Gaara shouted and Kankuro stood up.

"What robes? Oh you mean these robes. Well let me tell you something funny story about these robes" Kankuro began to mumble and Gaara advanced "Well maybe not a story more of a…a…uh hey look at the time I have to go!" Kankuro sped out of the office quickly and Gaara sighed frustrated.

"Welcome back to the hellish job of babying the sand village" Gaara mumbled to himself as he took a seat in his chair behind the desk. Then he opened a drawer with files in it and began to skim the names. Then eh set a file on top of the desk. "Here you go Tykiei Kazuka, everything on him, location, techniques, the works. Do what you want with him Naruto I am not in the mood to deal with anything"

Naruto nodded and took the file before leaving. Shino left with Naruto while Aki moved behind Gaara and began to massage his shoulders. Then Temari spoke up "I'll just leave you two alone" Then she left the room as well. Temari quickly caught up with Shino and Naruto. "I can't stand those two!" Temari exclaimed

"I thought you were happy for Gaara?" Naruto said puzzled

"I am but those two lovebirds get extremely annoying after a time" Temari replied

"I have an idea, Temari" Shino said and both Naruto and Temari turned to Shino "Can you tell me where the local tavern is?"

"Yeah sure, I was thinking about headin over there anyways" Temari replied

"You commin' Naruto?" Shin asked

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned "I don't think that Hinata would approve of me drinking"

"Come on Naruto, live a little" Shino pushed then he frowned "I get it your pussy whipped"

"I AM NOT!" Naruto protested

"Prove it then. Just one drink" Shino said grinning

one hour later

The bar was crowded with people. The three shinobi were sitting next to each other in the back at their own table with their respected drinks. "Hey let me get the next drink" Shino said as he stood up and walked up to the barkeep holding up two fingers. The bartender nodded and handed him two new mugs filled with liquor. Shino took the drinks and he quickly dropped the liquid in each mug then he smiled to himself. Then he handed the mugs to Temari and Naruto.

"Hey Shino didn't you want another drink?" Naruto asked

"Nah I've had enough" Shino replied as Naruto and Temari shrugged and downed their drinks. Naruto felt strange and his body felt almost out of control. He then looked at Temari and his entire body felt a shockwave course through his bloodstream. "Naruto are you okay?" Shino asked why don't we get you somewhere to stay for the night"

Temari nodded her head even though she wasn't feeling well at the moment ether. "Naruto do you have any money?" Temari asked and Naruto violently shook his head. Shino shrugged "What?"

"I have a place to stay but it's a friends and he doesn't have any room for anyone else to stay" Shino said "Why don't you let him stay with you"

'NO!' Naruto's mind screamed 'I can't do that! NO! Stop yourself just say no!' unfortunately his body refused to listen and he nodded his head slowly even though every fiber of his mind knew better. Naruto followed Temari home alone. Temari reached her apartment and opened it and turned on the light. "You can stay on the couch for the night or you can have the bed if you want and I'll take the couch."

"No" Naruto replied "I'll t-take the c-c-couch and you have the b-b-b-bed." Temari placed her hand on Naruto's forehead and his body's temperature shot through the roof. "Uhhhh Temari what are you doing?"

"I'm checking your temperature. You never stutter about anything" Temari spoke gently Suddenly Naruto's hands took a life of their own and snaked their way around Temari's waist. Temari stiffened in protest "Naruto I don't think-" Temari was cut off by Naruto's lips pressing against hers. Temari reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. The night went downhill from there.

The next morning

Naruto woke up with a major headache. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He suddenly noticed he was not in his room. He then noticed he was not dressed. Finally he noticed the blonde haired girl in the bed next to him. 'Oh my god what the hell have I done?' Naruto thought to himself feeling a typhoon of guilt flush through his body. 'I…have…failed…Hinata.' Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and broke into tears with his face in his hands.

'Well, well, well the little boy has become a man' the dark voice of the Kyuubi mocked

'Burn in hell fox!' Naruto replied

'There's the boy I know. Now that your done bitchin' its time for you to accept responsibility'

'Up yours. Why the hell should I even talk to you'

'Because of the mistake you made, now you must face the consequences. And I'm not even talkin about what your mate will do t you'

'Then exactly what are you talking about fox?' Naruto asked

'Let me make this easy for you. When you reproduce, so do I'

Naruto froze his entire body shivered with fear 'are you saying that Temari is pregnant?'

'Yes' Kyuubi replied a little too happy for Naruto's taste 'I'm a little glad that at least one of my kits will be born of a strong Kuinochi'

'Wait a second are you saying that Hinata isn't strong' Naruto suddenly shook his head 'that's not the point. Are you saying that another one of you things is going to be born out of Temari?'

'Yes and no' the fox replied

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'My energy merged together with your sex cells and Temari's sex cells a moment after life was created. And it was merged with your child' Kyuubi explained

'Meaning…'

'Meaning, like you, your child will have a demon fox sealed within him or her.'

'Well that's terrific isn't it?'

'Its different than with you and me though'

'How so?' Naruto asked puzzled

'Well I was sealed inside of you after you were born therefore giving me natural resistance to your body and our chakra was often separated for I was locked in a cage unable to anything. But you see this one will not be sealed inside your child and their chakra will often be together instead of apart.'

'So in other words he will be like me only stronger?'

'You have no idea kid' the demon fox said in a dark voice then he broke into a fit of dark laughter.

'HEY FOX I'M NOT DONE TALKIN YET' Naruto shouted but the voice of the Kyuubi had vanished 'stupid fox'. Suddenly Naruto felt motion from behind him and he turned to see Temari getting up. The buns in her hair were let down an they fell just past her shoulder blades. "Oh shit it wasn't a dream" Temari said out loud

"I'm sorry" Naruto said "I…I have no excuse for my actions"

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't myself last night ether. I have a feeling that something needs to be checked go sit in the living room for a minute" Naruto put his clothes back on and complied. Temari appeared a few moments later with a book in her hands. She motioned for him to sit then she quickly formed series of seals with her hands quickly before placing her hands on his shoulders. A black aura swirled around him before disappearing altogether. "Just as I thought"

"What are you talking about Temari?" Naruto asked

"Someone tampered with our drinks last night" Temari said plainly

"But how the only people who touched our drinks last night were Shino and the…Barkeep"

"That's wha I was thinking. Nether you or I exactly have a low profile anyone could have gone to that bar and paid off the Bartender to slip something in our drinks."

"Alright question time is now!" Naruto said smacking his right fist into his left palm

"Wrong" Temari said and Naruto looked at her puzzled "Well…uhmm…with last night you do realize that…I may…have gotten pregnant" Temari finished in a low voice.

'Damn that's right she doesn't know yet' Naruto thought.

"Look even if I am pregnant no one has to know about this. It wasn't your fault and there's no reason for you to lose your relationship with Hinata because of this"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto said in an angry voice that shocked Temari "I am not so low as to abandon a woman who has my child! Its not just yours its mine too! And if I have a child I want to be there for it"

Temari smiled "Yeah I think so too, that is if I am pregnant"

"Something tells me that you are, knowing my luck" Naruto said in a low voice "a true double edged sword" Temari frowned and she flipped to a different page in the book before performing another series of seals and then stopping. A blue aura surrounded her.

"What color was the aura?" Temari asked

"It was blue" Naruto replied

"Then I am pregnant" Temari said softly "Your going to be a father"

"Alright then let's go kick the shit out of a bartender!" Naruto exclaimed little did ether of them know a small bug was listening in on them. The bug suddenly flew out the window and to the roof of the apartment. Straight to Shino's right index finger.

"So my little friend where are they going next?" Shino asked

a few hours later

Both Naruto and Temari returned to the bar they were the night before both dressed and freshened up from the night before. They both began searching the area until they found the body of the barkeep stored in the back room obviously dead.

"Obviously whoever set this up didn't want us to find out who set us up" Temari exclaimed

"Terrific we're back to square one" Naruto exclaimed

"I was afraid this would happen" a voice from behind spoke and they both turned to see Shino. "I thought someone might try something underhanded on us last night. What happened? I realized this morning that your illness was probably caused by some sort of drug"

"Well something did happen last nigh" Naruto said

"You didn't go into a killing frenzy or something did you?" Shino asked

"No I just…uh well…I…uh" Naruto began to stutter

"Nothing major Shino don't worry about it" Temari said for Naruto.

"Yeah look I have to go check on this Kazuka guy I'll see you later" Naruto said as he turned away from Shino and Temari. Naruto needed time to clear his head. He noticed the short house in the place of the address Naruto was looking for. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Shortly after a man about five foot six answered the door. He had short black hair and brown eyes. "Are you Tykiei Kazuka?" the man nodded "Then your coming with me. Get packed we're leaving in two hours"

"Wait a second!" Kazuka yelled "what's going on?"

"Your brother is dead" Naruto said coldly "and your coming back to the leaf"

"Ken…is dead?" Kazuka asked "When is the funeral?"

"It already passed" Naruto responded

"Then why should I go back to the leaf?" Kazuka asked

Naruto grabbed Kazuka by the front of his jacket and stared him in the eyes "I'm not in the mood, your coming to take care of nephews and your niece even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming" Naruto spoke in a cold voice and he tossed him back. Naruto started to walk away and then he spoke again "you have two hours to prepare to leave"

Naruto walked own the streets rubbing his temples frustrated with his present situation. Suddenly Naruto was knocked down by a wave of sand. Naruto flew and smashed into a wall. Naruto stood back up to see Gaara no more than fifty feet away with a cold look in his eyes. "Naruto…you bastard!" Gaara said coldly

Naruto held up his hands in defense "Wait Gaara I can explain-ugh" Naruto was cut off by another wave of sand smashing into his right side. "Gaara it was an accident! I didn't mean it!"

"Oh is that all my sister is to you? An accident" Gaara said furious as he put his hands together forming another seal as another large wave of sand chased after Naruto. This time Naruto leaped over the wave of sand and then he ran at Gaara.

"I tried to reason with you Gaara abut you don't want to listen!" Naruto yelled as he removed a pair of kunai while running at the Kazekage.

"What will Hinata think?" Gaara questioned and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as another wave of sand crashed into Naruto. "You're a failure Naruto!"

Naruto slowly rose to his hands and knees. His entire body was hurting from the waves of sand crashing into him. Naruto stood up and waited for another wave of sand to crash into him and it did HARD! Naruto stood again and again, each time the waves hammered him harder and harder. This continued for twenty minutes before Naruto stood again with his lip bleeding and his right arm hanging out of socket. "Are you done yet Gaara?" Naruto asked emotionlessly

'What the hell? Why wont he stay down! Damn him! He could at least apologize!' Gaara thought 'I guess I'll have to stop for now'. Gaara stood up and walked over to Naruto. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I wouldn't know. Listen Gaara I am sorry about what happened but I was drugged. Do you really think I would cheat on Hinata?" Gaara remained silent. "That's what I thought"

"You are going to take care of this child or I'm going to personally kick the ever living shit out of you understand" Gaara said and Naruto nodded

"Listen I have to go soon" Naruto said

"You can't leave the sand village! Not now!" Gaara shouted frustrated

"Gaara, I'm coming back but I have to go home and take care of some things first" Naruto said and turned away. Shortly after Naruto returned to Temari's place. He gently knocked on the door. Temari answered. "Umm…hi"

"Hi" Temari replied "Come in"

Naruto walked in and then he turned to look her in the eye. "I have to go now but I promise I will be back soon"

"But what about our child?" Temari asked softly

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible" Naruto said "I already promised you I wouldn't ever abandon you or my child. I understand what it's like to be alone and I don't want that for you. I am very sorry that your child will be born with a man who doesn't love you"

"That's alright I didn't expect you to or anyone else for that matter but I always did want a child of my own. But I do want more than just friendship out of this"

"How about kinship then" Naruto replied smiling "I'll be like your other big brother and ill take care of you until you have the baby and if you ever need me beyond that I'll be there for you then as well"

Naruto walked out the door and headed back to Kazuka's home. He knocked on the door and Kazuka answered with his bags packed. The two began their journey.

"So what's your problem? Girl troubles?" Kazuka asked

"You have no idea" Naruto replied

"Well why don't you tell me?"

"It's a long story" Naruto replied continuing on

"Well in case you didn't notice we have a long journey and plenty of time to kill"

"Alright where do I start? I guess it all began one day when I was sixteen. All I did was sing a song…"

one day later: Konoha

"Good luck my friend" Kazuka said as they reached the gates of Konoha "Kami knows you need it"

"Thanks" Naruto replied as he walked down the streets of Konoha and Kazuka headed in the opposite direction. Naruto walked to the Hyuga household and knocked on the door. Hinata came to the door and smiled before leaping into his arms hugging him tightly. Naruto gently removed her hands from his body and placed them at her side.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked "your gone for two days and I don't even get a hug?"

"I don't think you'll want to hug me after I tell you this" Naruto replied

"Why what's wrong? Please tell me" Hinata requested.

"I…I…made a mistake" Naruto said "I…dishonored you beyond anything I could have ever done and what I'm about to tell you will hurt you so much, I would understand if you don't want to be engaged to me anymore"

"Naruto there's nothing you can say that could ever make me hate you" Hinata replied "I promise I'll love you forever"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Hinata" Naruto said softly before sighing and continuing "I went to the sand to find Kazuka. Before that though I went to a bar with Shino and Temari. After few drinks I was feeling kind of sick so Temari offered me to stay at her place for the night. Then I…I kissed her and…one thing lead to another…and…well I slept with her. Then I got her pregnant."

Hinata had a look of horror on her face "Out" she said softly

"Hinata please let me finish" Naruto said

"GET OUT! NOW NARUTO!" Hinata shouted and Naruto slowly turned away from her

"Even though you hat me, I will always love you" Naruto said softly before walking away. Hinata went up to her room and broke into tears. She couldn't hold it in. she fell apart emotionally and hugged her knees to her chest.

Naruto on the other hand wandered back to his apartment and collapsed on his bed. Shortly after Naruto heard a knock at his door an he left to answer. Naruto opened the door and there was no one outside. He closed the door and he turned around to receive a punch in the jaw. Naruto was caught off guard as he was attacked by a ninja completely covered in all black (like the ones you see on TV). The ninja had no symbol on his body that signified what country he was from. The ninja struck again with a kick to Naruto's gut then a knee to the face of the young shinobi. Naruto fell back onto his rear. Naruto noticed there were three other ninja's now in his apartment. "Great why don't I just post a sign on the front of my house saying 'assassinations are here!'?" Naruto said sarcastically then he smiled "I've been in a bad mood lately I could use some anger management anyways".

Naruto stood up and held his hands ready. He ran forward and threw a powerful right hook connecting with the nose of the first ninja sending him flailing back. A second ninja tried to club Naruto in the head but Naruto sidestepped it and countered by hitting the ninja in the back with his heel in a spinning back kick. A third ninja tried to kick Naruto in the right side but Naruto dropped his arm down and blocked with his forearm before countering by spinning 180 degrees and smashing his left elbow in his chest. The ninja staggered back a step and Naruto ran at him and jumped into the air planting a flying dragon kick in the face of his opponent knocking him out cold.

The other ninja's stared at him with fear. "What's with you guys I'm just getting warmed up" Naruto said smiling cockily.

'this doesn't make any sense' the first ninja thought to himself' he was supposed to be grief-stricken and weak!' Naruto took a step forward and all the ninjas took a step back in fear.

"What are you scared? That's just pathetic!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly removed a set of shuriken and threw them at the ninja. The three remaining ninjas dodged and threw a set of shuriken of their own. Naruto dodged then suddenly appeared in front of all three of them with his arms crossed relaxed "too slow" Naruto said as he jumped into the air spinning his body around kicking them all in the face with his right foot. The ninjas fell onto their backs and sprawled across the apartment floor. "Jeez here I was thinking I was gonna get a challenge" Naruto said smirking. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and Naruto snapped his elbow into the opponent behind him. He noticed it was another ninja as he flailed and fell. "What? There are more of you guys? Damn!" Naruto saw there were more and more ninja's filling his apartment. He punched one in the jaw with a left hook then he clubbed him in the neck with his right forearm. Then Naruto pivoted his right foot and drove his left leg hard into the side of another ninja sending him flying across the room and through the table.

"Get him!" a ninja shouted and the crowd charged at him

Naruto smirked "alright lets go if you think you can handle me" Naruto said as he kicked his window open with a powerful sidekick then he jumped to the roof. The swarm of ninjas followed him. He removed a series of shuriken and kunai and he launched them at the wave of ninja. The group parted away from the weapons like the red sea. Then they all continued to charge Naruto. "Bring it on bitches" Naruto said smirking.

The first ninja was taken out with a powerful crescent kick to the head. The ninja flew out of the way and Naruto hammered an open-palmed strike into the solar plexus of another ninja and he flew back several feet. By now the ninja's were circling him. A ninja charged from behind Naruto and Naruto placed both his hands on the ground to elevate his legs into the air as the smashed diagonally into his chin sending the ninja flying. Two ninjas put their hands together quickly and formed a series of identical seals and spoke "GOUKAYUU NO JUTSU!" they both unleashed a powerful fireball at Naruto. Naruto leaped into the air and countered the attack with one of his own.

"KAGE BUNNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried and four copies of himself appeared. They all landed on the ground before taking on the large crowd of people.

Meanwhile

"EXCELLENT!" Kabuto said from his chair in a secluded room "our plan is nearly complete. Well done Shino"

"Thank you Kabuto. Now for my reward…" Shino said letting it hang in the air while he stood near in the shadows.

"Yes yes of course we will not let anyone harm you or your love interest" Kabuto said smirking "as well as any sort of support you request"

"Now sir I have sent a platoon of your men to take care of Naruto. He should be eliminated soon."

"Ah yes once that is taken care of I must finish with completing my revenge" Kabuto said in a malicious tone

"Revenge?" Shino said puzzled "I thought you only wanted Naruto dead. Who else do you want dead?"

"The descendents of Tykiei Ken" Kabuto said coldly suddenly Kabuto heard something in his earpiece.

"SIR! We are in pursuit of the target" a voice of one of the ninjas rang in Kabuto's ears "we have him cornered downtown Konoha. Orders?"

"Wait for me to get there; I will make sure he dies a slow and painful death." Kabuto responded before standing "you stay here Shino I will make sure he is finished now!"

"We will wait for you sir" the voice responded then it shouted in fear "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Meanwhile

Naruto stood on the roof of his apartment with the Rasengan in his right hand. "I guess our all gonna go down together punks!" Naruto cried as he slammed the Rasengan into the roof and the entire apartment began to collapse. Naruto leaped out of the way as the majority of his opponents fell within the debris of the roof. A small group of his ninja's remained after him.

'Damn they just don't know when to quit do they?' Naruto thought to himself as he leaped into the streets. Not many people were there and the ninja's spared no expense in attacking him in broad daylight. Naruto turned around and continued leaping back while at the same time throwing a cluster of shuriken. Three other ninja were hit and fell out of the chase. Naruto turned around and continued to flee. Naruto suddenly skid to a halt seeing Hinata standing in the middle of the street. "Hinata! GET OUTTA HERE!" Naruto shouted at her

"Why" The girl asked coldly and Naruto froze with shock.

"Because those ninja could hurt y-ugh" Naruto felt a sharp pain pierce in his back. Naruto fell to his stomach groaning in pain. A group of Kunai and shuriken were embedded in his back. 'Cowards attacking from behind'. "Hinata help me" Naruto gasped in pain "please"

Hinata's/Kabuto's cold glare turned into a smug look. "Why don't you just die already Naruto? I hate you and I wish you were dead!"

Naruto's blood ran cold. 'She-she hates me? But I thought she loved me. She can't hate me this much. Even after what happened. If she of all people hates me I must deserve to die' Naruto thought as tears streamed down his cheeks

'KID GET UP!' the Kyuubi's voice shouted in his head

'What for Hinata hates me, I don't want to live anymore' Naruto thought 'just let me die'

'Unfortunately for you kid that's not your choice anymore GET UP!' the Kyuubi demanded

'What are you talking about fox?' Naruto questioned

'You have son now remember?' Kyuubi asked

'Oh shit! I do! Dammit I can't die here! Not now!' Naruto thought as he forced himself to his feet. Blood trickled down his back to both his arms and down his legs.

'That's the spirit kid!'

'Then there's the promise I made to Ken! Rin! Jin! Shiro! Anna!' Naruto got his legs working again and he began to run. Where he didn't know he just started running blindly. He knew the ninja were still pursuing him but he didn't care. He needed a plan. Naruto saw a large house in front of him and he made his way towards it heading for a window at the top of the house. He noticed the tree next to it looked strangely familiar but he didn't think anything of it until he suddenly felt a powerful blow in his back and he was headed for the window headfirst.

Meanwhile

Hinata was still sitting on her bed feeling a little better about the confrontation with Naruto. She sat up on her bed then suddenly CRASH! A bloody body crashed through her window. Glass was spread all over the bedroom and the victim was obviously injured. Hinata kneeled down to turn the person over only to recoil in shock. "Naruto?" Hinata asked puzzled

"Hey Hinata" Naruto gasped "I knew you wouldn't hate me" Then Naruto's vision got blurry before he fainted from exhaustion and injury.

later

Naruto woke up with his vision hazy. He saw Hinata standing over him. He sat up before wincing in pain. "I'm sorry" Naruto whispered softly. He also noticed he was on the couch in the living room of her home.

"you're an idiot you know that" Hinata said angrily "you go further with another woman than you've even gone with me and you expect everything to be okay. On top of that you got her PREGNANT!"

"yeah well I thought I should be upfront about it" Naruto said weakly

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!" Hinata shouted "YOU WERE GONE FOR NOT EVEN THREE DAYS AND YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Hinata broke down in tears again

Naruto leaned over the edge of the couch and placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Because I made a promise alright. I promised that I would watch over Ken's children until I was six feet under because he did the same for me! And if I don't have you then I can't keep that promise" Naruto finished softly

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked looking at him through her tear-filled eyes

"I'm saying I can't go on unless I am with you, I may as well be dead. Hinata I don't want to spend my life with Temari. I never did. I want to spend my life with you, ask anything of me and it will be done"

Hinata sat there and she thought about it for a while finally she looked back at the man she loved and she spoke "I want you to abandon Temari and her child" Hinata said

Naruto froze with shock and fear. "Hinata…I…I'm not my father" Naruto said and Hinata looked at him puzzled "I want to do anything for you but…I made a mistake and I need to take responsibility for it, that means I need to be there for that child. I can't be like my father, as good a man as he was, I can't abandon a child of my own flesh and blood. I'm sorry I think I'll go now" Naruto ignored the pain throughout his body and he stood up. Hinata rose with him and looked him dead on in the eyes "Hinata…I'm sorry I wish I could-" Naruto was cut of Hinata put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"you made the right choice" Hinata said smiling

"You! You tested me!" Naruto said freaked out and Hinata smiled even wider.

"if you were willing to abandon a child of your own I KNEW I couldn't trust you now or ever again, I needed to know the man I fell in love with was still there" Hinata said still smiling "but if you EVER go near another woman ever again, I will kill you!" Then Hinata draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into a kiss.

"Hinata I don't want there to be secrets between us ever" Naruto whispered after she let him go from the kiss "which means that I must tell you something else that may have you leave me forever"

Hinata stared at him puzzled "you admitted to being unfaithful what could you possibly do to me that's worse?" Hinata asked

"It's not what I did, its what I didn't do, its what I haven't told you yet" Naruto said "Hinata sixteen years ago a demon fox attacked the village slaughtering everyone in its path. Hundreds upon hundreds fell at the claws of this beast. Only one man stood before this beast as a challenge that was the fourth Hokage, and it's said that he destroyed the demon fox and in the end lost his own life"

"Naruto everyone knows this story, what's this have to do with what you've done?" Hinata asked

"because you see Hinata, he didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it away inside the body of a young boy. The son of the Hokage"

Hinata put a hand to her mouth "Oh my god" Hinata whispered

"Now I know if you hate me now and I will leave if you still want me too, but I felt that at least you should know that before continuing our relationship" Naruto said and Hinata wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly "Hinata…I don't think you understood the story let me start over"

"I understand…god you poor soul" Hinata whispered kissing each cheek as if Naruto were her son, someone to be protected "no wonder everyone exiled you. My god I can't believe you went through all that torture all those years my god, you're a saint"

"And you're an angel" Naruto responded "for loving a monster like me"

Nine months later (IPF: Why nine months later? KB: you'll understand when your older IPF: Oh yeah the baby! Kuwabara: try babies)

Neji was pacing. Back and forth throughout the hospital hallway. Good and bad thoughts flowed throughout his brain. A cry came from the hospital room and Neji jumped to attention. Neji headed back to the room until he heard the cry from inside "IF HE EVER TOUCHES ME AGAIN HE'S GONNA DIE! AGGHGHGHGHGH IT HURTS! DAMMIT!" Neji eased away from the door as if a nuclear explosive was inside. He was almost sure she didn't mean what she was saying due to the baby, almost. The minutes passed like hours as time continued. He thought back to earlier in the day.

FLASHBACK

Neji was holding Sayuri's hand as they walked down the path in the village. Neji smiling smugly as he usually did lately until suddenly Sayuri stopped froze still. Neji turned puzzled "Is anything wrong?" Neji asked

"I think my water just broke" Sayuri said quietly. Neji jumped a foot in the air

"WHAT?omigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodo-" a smack echoed throughout Konoha.

"Neji get a hold of yourself I need help getting to the hospital I need you to get me there" Sayuri said "no more talking just nod and move" Neji nodded and picked Sayuri up bridal style and began running to the hospital and despite going faster than 60 miles per hour Sayuri did not feel a single bump or movement of discomfort. Neji stopped once reaching the hospital and walked into Tsunade's Office.

"Hello Neji what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her chair

"Sayuri. Outside. Baby" Neji said and Tsunade jumped out of her chair

"Bring her in already you moron!" Tsunade yelled before you could blink twice they had Sayuri on a hospital bed in a room. She was going through serious labor pain.

"Neji hold her hand" Tsunade instructed and Neji did so only to hear the sound of his bones being crushed.

"OWWW!" Neji yelled

"YOU THINK YOU GOT IT BAD!" Sayuri yelled at him "Its just your damn hand imagine your most sensitive par of your body being ripped in two!"

Neji crossed his legs tightly in fear. "Neji maybe it would be better if you were outside" Tsunade said and the shinobi didn't waste a second leaving the room.

END FLASHBACK

Neji shook of these thoughts and noticed the screaming had stopped and had been replaced by the crying of a small child. Neji burst through the door to see Sayuri holding a small child bundled in a white blanket with dark black hair like his father. Sayuri looked up at him and smiled while shushing the baby. Neji smiled back and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. Sayuri held out her son to her lover before asking "want to hold him?" Neji nodded and took the small child in his arms "that's your son right there I bet he'll grow to be big and strong like his father"

"He's so tiny" Neji said softly cradling the child in his arms and the child was suddenly quiet "what should we name him?"

"I don't know I was thinking Tsunai or Raku." Sayuri said "what do you think?"

"What do you think of Rio?" Neji asked and Sayuri smiled

"I like that Rishun Rio" Sayuri said

"Rishun? Yeah I think he shouldn't carry the Hyuga name anyways, its nothing but a burden." Neji said before handing the child back to his mother.

"Look he even has your eyes Neji" Sayuri said and Neji looked to see the light purple eyes within the child. "I bet he'll be a lady-killer just like his dad"

"I hope I am because I have a lovely woman with me" Neji said softly in her ear. Neji smiled again before moving to the hospital bed and sat next to Sayuri. He noticed something wrong with her so he put his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Neji asked

"Neji…I love you but-" Sayuri was cut off by Neji.

"I love you too" Neji said stroking her shoulders

"Please let me finish. I love you…but I don't think you should be with me" Sayuri said and Rio began to softly cry again

"WHAT? WHY?" Neji asked outraged standing up from the bed.

"because you know that most powerful members of the Hyuga clan will see this as a show of shame to the clan"

"I couldn't give a flying fuck what they think!" Neji replied

"Well I do" Sayuri said in a strong voice that shook Neji up "they might use their power to eliminate you"

"you think I'm scared of death?" Neji said coldly and Rio began to seriously cry now.

"No but I am" Sayuri replied "I don't want you to die and if you stay with me then you will almost surely die. AND WHAT IF THEY COME AFTER MY SON!"

"So…you want me out of your life" Neji asked softly

"Yes I do…if you don't I will report you as a stalker." Sayuri said and Neji looked her right in the eyes.

"no you wont" Neji said "but…if you truly want me out of your life…I will leave you but I want you to promise to take care of Rio for me…and please don't tell him who his father is…he'll have enough trouble growing up without me there to support him. Sayuri remember this I hate you"

Sayuri began to cry softly but then Neji continued "but I will always love you even if I hate you now you always be in my heart." With that Neji walked out of the room and Rio continue to cry in a loud voice but this was only the beginning of tears shed by this family.

Two weeks later Sand Village

Naruto sat in the Kazekage's home restlessly with his bride to be sitting next to him on the couch. For umpteenth time that afternoon Naruto sighed.

"Naruto I'm sure the baby is fine" Hinata said

"I know but I can't stand waiting. I can't even be upstairs with the mid-wife what kind of lame bullshit is that" Naruto said pacing before stopping "I'm still surprised that you came"

"did you want me to stay in Konoha?" Hinata asked

"no I didn't say that I'm glad you came but I'm still surprised that you aren't going crazy that my child and isn't yours is being born and your patient as hell about it"

"well I have to be. I mean we're going to have to live with this so we might as well get used to the idea. Besides that kid is gonna be my step-child anyways and I'll still love him like one of my own" Naruto smiled at her and noticed Gaara walking down the stairs.

"I can't understand why my sister can't have a child in a normal hospital" Gaara grumbled before speaking to Naruto "Go ahead and see her. it's a boy by the way" but by the time Gaara finished Naruto was already up the stairs and opening the door. Hinata remained in her seat and looked down at the floor quietly. "He still loves you its just this is his son" Gaara said softly "I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind if you went up there" Hinata shook her head.

"No this is their moment not mine" Hinata said "even if it hurts so much."

Meanwhile upstairs Naruto just opened the door. He saw a small child in Temari's arms. "Hi" Naruto said softly and Temari looked up smiling.

"Hi" She responded timidly "umm do you want to hold him?" Naruto nodded and handed the child over to him. Naruto noted that his son had the same blue eyes as him and some stringy blonde hair atop his head. "he looks like you"

"nah he's too cute to look like me at all" Naruto said cradling the child gently "Temari…I…thanks a lot"

"for what?" Temari asked confused

"For bearing my child, I thank you" Naruto said looking at her "I would like to have him visit me or vice versa"

"Yeah how about he sees you every weekend?" Temari asked

"What? We live in different countries" Naruto said

"oh yeah. How about every other month" Temari suggested

"okay" Naruto said "until he becomes a Genin then he can decide for himself what to do. He'll be an adult then"

"Come on Naruto we both know that even though your technically an adult as a Genin that your still a child"

"so are we still children?" Naruto asked "I mean even though we are chuunins we're only seventeen."

"Naruto I want my son still in my home until he's at least sixteen." Temari stated

"alright you've made your point" Naruto stated

"so…what are we gonna name him?" Temari asked

"Tora. Uzumaki Tora"

Some years later

"Lee" Rock Tenten said to her husband softly watching him slowly stir in bed. "Lee" she spoke louder and there was nothing but a soft moan. Tenten put her hands on her hips in an angry position "LEE!" Lee jumped out of bed stumbling in front of his wife in nothing but boxers. "Come on you have to get going"

"Is it time already?" Lee asked groggily as he watched his wife nod "crap!"

Lee jumped up and ran to the shower. Tenten sighed standing in nothing but her white laced nightgown. Tenten walked over to the bedroom next to theirs and shook the boy lying in it. He had long black hair in a ponytail. "Gai" Tenten spoke "It's time to get up" the boy sat up and groaned "aww mom do I hafta?"

Tenten smiled "I swear your just like your father in so many ways" Tenten spoke while hugging her child tightly "now hurry up and get ready"

Rock Gai headed to the shower as his father walked out wearing his green spandex with his Jounin jacket over it. "morning' Gai" Lee said looking down at his son

"Mornin dad" Gai said and walked into the bathroom while Lee walked into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of orange juice and chugged it quickly.

"how many times do I have to tell you not to drink out of the carton?" Tenten asked

Lee smiled and placed the carton down sheepishly "at least a dozen" Lee said smiling then he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek "I love you"

She closed her eyes feeling the warmth on her cheek "I love you too" Tenten responded "don't work those kids too hard"

"okay I'll see you tonight" Lee said smirking as he headed out the door. Lee continued and headed down the street until he reached the academy. Rock Lee walked in with a big smile on his face and opened the door to his cell. Three shinobi stood in there.

The first was a short girl, who was staring out the window, with blue hair tied up into a ponytail by her headband and it went down to her shoulders. She also had crystal blue eyes and a black bracelet on her right hand. It was Amara Mya. The boy sitting next to her was tall with black spiked hair and sunglasses on. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket slung over his shoulder. He wore his headband lightly on his forehead above his shades. Lee knew this one all to well Rishun Rio. The village scandal. The boy was constantly pitied and looked down upon that made the boy sick. Finally the last boy was doing one-handed push-ups. The arm behind his back had his headband tied around his bicep. He was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt with blue wind pants. But this boys most unique attribute was his eyes. One eye was crystal blue and the other was a piercing silver. Wolf eyes. Tykiei eyes. Tykiei Jin soon to be the wolf of the Tykiei clan.

"I am Rock Lee! I will be your teacher!" Lee said doing his nice guy pose with his thumb out and his teeth sparkling.

meanwhile

Wave country was a welcome time of peace for Kakashi and his daughter. She had grown to be very beautiful like her mother. She had most of her facial features but she had silverfish hair like her father and green emerald eyes as well. Her father had changed considerably. His hair was matted down and his mask had been removed. Although it was now covered with a silver beard.

Miyuki hadn't expected to end up in the Wave Country after they left the leaf all those years ago. Miyuki sighed and sat down in a nearby chair and watched the sky. She was restless and she couldn't explain why. She wanted something but she didn't know what. It was like playing twenty questions with yourself. She noticed Inari walk out of the house and sit next to her. "What's up?" the older boy asked. Inari had grown as well. Taller and thicker body with shaggy black hair. He also had a samurai sword at his side. Ever since Naruto and the others had left the first time Inari had begun to train himself so he could protect the village just as his father once did.

"Nothing much" Miyuki responded "Have you seen father?"

"Yeah he's inside with Mom" Inari responded and Miyuki walked inside the house to see Kakashi kissing Tsunami on the neck. Tsunami was giggling trying to get away from him so she could make breakfast. When Kakashi and Miyuki had arrived they were welcomed in open arms for Kakashi's help given to the village. Three months later Kakashi asked tsunami to marry him. Eight months later they were married and Miyuki became Inari's younger sister as he was her older brother.

Miyuki sighed at her fathers antics and cleared her throat. Kakashi stopped and looked at his daughter "what is it Miyuki?" Kakashi asked with his arm still wrapped around Tsunami's waist

"I was just wondering where the kunai's are" Miyuki responded

"In the weapons cabinet in the back first drawer" Kakashi replied before placing another kiss on Tsunami's cheek. Miyuki turned around and headed to the weapons cabinet. She opened the two shudder doors to reveal a series of swords, Sais, an other assorted weapons. She then opened the first drawer underneath the shudders. She withdrew many kunai and shuriken. Then she opened the door beneath it. There was a Kodachi in a brown sheath with white bindings around the handle. She withdrew that and looked at the object next to that. The headband. Her fathers ceremonial leaf headband. The headband was abandoned the day they reached the wave country. Kakashi swore to never take it again. She took the headband and wrapped it around her bicep.

Miyuki was leaving the wave. She had finally made up her mind and nothing was going to change her mind. She walked back out the door without a word. She headed down the street. "that's your style isn't it? Just leave without a word" a voice said and Miyuki turned around to see a man she had never met before. He was tall in a brown overcoat which covered the lower-half of his face. He wore sunglasses and had shag black hair on the top of his head. She also noticed the headband. Leaf. The same as her fathers. "you truly are your fathers daughter" the man continued

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Miyuki asked none to politely

"Forgive my lack of manners" the man said "the name is Shino and I'm here to show you your destiny"

"yeah right tell me another one Santa" Miyuki mocked

"Seriously I have a job offer for you" Shino spoke while reaching into his coat "you are asked with your expertise to take out Tykiei Jin"

The name rang a bell but Miyuki couldn't place it off the top of her head "yeah right give me one good reason I should even consider your offer" Miyuki stated before turning and began walking away without waiting for an answer

"how about a name" Shino spoke and Miyuki froze "I know you don't like being in the shadows of your father's glory, you want to make a name for yourself. Your first step is taking this guy out, let me make this clear, this guy is no pushover. He is very skilled and could probably take out most Gennins with a snap of his wrist. That's why we got you, because for some reason we believe you might actually live up to your fathers name, Hatake Miyuki"

Miyuki turned around and faced Shino "you have my attention. Who's the hit again? Tykiei Jin right?" Miyuki took the picture from Shino and looked at it. "not half-bad looking"

"well its good that your attracted to him cause your first step is getting close to him" Shino said

"why not just give me vile of poison and take him out like that" Miyuki said snapping her fingers

"because revenge is dish best served cold. We don't want to just kill him we want to make him suffer" Shino said "besides he's not that easy to take out"

"Wait a second your using me for a pair of legs? Are you kidding me?" Miyuki was insulted by the reason she was being hired.

"hey nobody has even heard of you, how else do you plan getting your hands on a job this good?"

"Good point" Miyuki said handing the picture back "when do I start?"

Days later

Jin walked down the street with his friend and teammate Rio. "so your father left you when you were young?" Jin asked

"Yeah he's a real bastard" Rio responded "I guess I just wasn't good enough for him"

"what about your mom?" Jin asked

"he would have never left because of her…I mean she's…a very good person with few faults"

"no I meant what does she think about him?" Jin questioned

"oh I can never really tell she never gives me a straight answer when we talk about him. Half the time its positive then its negative" Rio said confused just then a girl with silver hair ran right into Jin. He fell onto his back with the girl collapsing on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Jin asked the girl who lay atop of him with his arms around her feeling the warmth of her body against him.

"yeah I am now" the girl said looking at Jin "who are you" Jin looked into her eyes and shook his head quickly before clearing his throat. "oh I'm sorry excuse me" the girl stood up and stuck her hand out "my name is Momentaru Miyuki and you are?"

"Tykiei Jin" the Gennin responded with a gulp he had faced women before without batting an eye but this one turned his insides to Jell-O.

"your pretty cute" Miyuki said smiling "what are you doing this weekend?"

a few more years later

"WHAT!" Naruto asked Tsunade

"we want you to take on these three as your pupils" Tsunade said

"but I cant teach yet! I'm still learning myself!" Naruto said

Tsunade sighed "we all must begin our roles earlier than we want to" Tsunade said

"easy for you to say your Hokage!" Naruto yelled

"here just take this envelope it has info on your new students and their styles. You must meet them next week at the academy to begin their training" Tsunade said and cut Naruto off before he could negotiate "this is not discussable"

Naruto took the envelope and grumbled to himself "only one month and I'll see Tora again, I wonder what that kid is up to anyways, (sigh) now I have three more punks to worry about"

Naruto returned home to see his future wife waiting inside. "hey" Hinata said waving a little

"hey" Naruto whispered back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. He kissed her softly on her lips before whispering in her ear "how was your day?"

"Fine" Hinata responded "you?"

"could have been better" Naruto responded "I have been assigned three new students"

"Yeah" Hinata whispered looking into his eyes

"Yeah" Naruto responded before laying a light kiss on her lips.

"so who are they?" Hinata asked

"I don't know"

"You don't know?" Hinata asked

"Yeah I don't know" Naruto responded holding the envelope up "I haven't checked yet"

Hinata let go of him and took the envelope from him "well then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know" Naruto said before taking the envelope from her and opened it he read the contents briefly and smiled

"What is it?" Hinata asked "Is it someone we know?"

"you could say that. Tell me if any of these names ring a bell. Tykiei Shiro, Tykiei Anna, and Yingchi Kai"

End of Epilogue

KP: Sorry it took so damn long

IPF: our CPU was acting up on us

KP: but now we are back in business and working hard on our stories

IPF: if you want to read more on the next generation check out Kids of Glory

KP: we promise you wont be disapointed


End file.
